Destiny
by Little Saturnito
Summary: Porque el DESTINO es siempre el que decide que va a pasar...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí les tengo este nuevo reto para presentarles.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es mía de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

 **P.S: Versión Editada (Creo)**

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Capítulo 1**

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso? No estoy segura de que tus padres lo vayan a aprobar - dijo una de mis mejores amigas, Alice mientras que mi otra mejor amiga, Rose me veía sorprendida.

\- Ya lo sé, es por eso por lo que no les diré nada - respondí mirándolas con sinceridad - Lo he venido pensando hace tiempo y estoy decidida a hacerlo.

\- ¿Y porque nos lo estás diciendo ahora? - la voz de Rose sonaba herida y sabía que así era, las tres habíamos estado juntas desde preescolar.

\- Jacob aplicara para la universidad de Washington, quiere que nos vayamos juntos si lo aceptan, incluso ha hablado con nuestros padres y ellos han aceptado con la única condición de que antes nos casemos - lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas e hizo que mis amigas se acercaran para abrazarme.

\- Debí suponer que ese perro tenía algo que ver - dijo Rose con voz enojada y es que ellos no eran los mejores amigos, pero se soportaban un poco por mi bien.

\- Quiero vivir a mi manera y sé que si no lo hago me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida por estar atada a un hombre al que no amo - agregue.

\- ¿Cuándo tienes planeado hacerlo? - cuestiono Alice limpiándose las lágrimas de su pequeño rosto.

\- La noche de la graduación, según nuestras madres quieren celebrar la boda una semana después - respondí - Aún tengo que pensar que voy a hacer, pero he empezado a ahorrar algo de dinero.

\- Muy bien, tenemos tiempo para pensar todo con detalle - dijo Rose - No dejare que te aten a ese tipo.

\- Muchas gracias chicas - les agradecí mientras nos volvíamos a abrazar.

En diecisiete años siempre había sido una chica ejemplar, la cual hacía lo que sus padres decían sin negarse a nada, incluso salía con el chico que ellos habían elegido para mí.

Nací y crecí en el pueblo de Forks, Washington. Hija de Charlie y Renee Swan, mi padre era jefe de policía y mi madre ama de casa y voluntaria en la iglesia local, se podría decir que eran chapados a la antigua, por lo que fui criada para respetar las reglas, hacer lo correcto y llegar virgen al matrimonio. No es que le viera nada de malo a esto último, pero siempre había soñado con entregarme a un hombre por amor y no por obligación.

También agradecía esa mentalidad de mis padres ya que eso impedía que pasara tiempo a solas con Jacob Black, mi novio asignado. Él era hijo de los mejores amigos de mis padres y desde niños habíamos sido amigos por lo que nuestros padres tuvieron esperanzas de que al final terminaran siendo familia, solo que hasta ahora mis sentimientos hacía él no habían despertado.

Creo que lo único que me mantenía cuerda era mi amistad con Alice y Rosalie. Nos habíamos conocido desde preescolar y desde entonces no nos habíamos separado para nada, nos convertimos en confidentes. Al principio mis padres o más bien mi madre no vieron nada de malo a que fuéramos amigas, pero cuando comenzamos a crecer fue cuando iniciaron sus críticas por cómo se vestían, por cómo se comportaban y casi le dio algo cuando se enteró de que ambas tenían novios mayores que ellas, pero por fortuna ellas habían aprendido a actuar frente a mis padres por lo que hasta ahora no me habían prohibido nuestra amistad.

Alice y Rose eran como una brisa de aire fresco, ya que con ellas podía ser yo misma. Las tres éramos muy diferentes pero tal vez eso hacía que fuéramos más que perfectas en nuestra amistad o al menos eso era lo que decía Jasper, el novio de Alice.

Alice era la más entusiasta, la más romántica y alocada, le fascinaba la moda e ir de compras. Era de estatura baja, su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes la hacían ver como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, quería estudiar diseño de modas y amaba con locura a su novio Jasper Withlock, quien era primo de Rosalie.

Rose, era el polo opuesto a Alice. Alta, cuerpo espectacular, cabello rubio y ojos azules, ella al igual que Alice amaba ir de compras, pero ella era un poco más fría y cerrada a los desconocidos, tenía una lengua afilada contra quienes la provocaban, pero era la más fiel a sus amigos. Ella quería estudiar mecánica automotriz, algo raro ya que muchos pensarían que su destino era ser modelo, salía con Emmett Cullen, mi vecino y amigo.

Alice y yo teníamos diecisiete años mientras que Rose acababa de cumplir dieciocho años un par de meses atrás.

Las chicas habían conocido a sus respectivos novios casi cuatro años atrás, nosotros acabábamos de entrar a la preparatoria cuando conocimos a Jasper gracias a Rose y con él conocimos a Emmett, eran dos años mayores que nosotras y eran miembros del equipo se americano de la escuela. El flechazo entre mis amigas y los chicos fue casi de inmediato, aunque Alice fue la que actuó enseguida ya dos semanas después era oficialmente la novia de Jasper y la mitad de las chicas la envidiaban ya que no se podía negar que Jasper era atractivo, alto, ligeramente bronceado, cabello rubio y ojos color miel.

Mientras que Rose hizo sufrir un poco a Emmett, a quien le tomo casi un año en convencerla para que aceptara una cita con él, pero después de eso no se volvieron a separar, había veces en que tenían sus peleas, pero al día siguiente volvían estar normal, Emmett era enorme y sus músculos lo hacían ver intimidante, pero tenía el alma y corazón de un niño ya que le gustaba hacer bromas.

Había veces en que me daba un poco de envidia ver el amor que mis amigos se profesaban, pero aun así me alegraba mucho por ellas.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

 _" La música sonaba a todo lo que se podía haciendo vibrar el lugar y los cuerpos de las personas, hacía rato que me había separado de los chicos por lo que ahora estaba bailando sola._

 _Sintiéndome libre por primera vez._

 _Había decidido dejar a un lado la timidez y vergüenza para disfrutar de esta oportunidad, dejando las creencias de mis padres de que las mujeres no podían hacer nada indecente._

 _Junto con mis amigas, nos habíamos vestido muy sexy. Alice llevaba una falda corta de lentejuelas doradas junto con una blusa negra strapless, Rose usaba una falda corta de piel negra con una blusa roja transparente que dejaba ver su sostén negro mientras que yo por primera vez estaba usando un vestido corto blanco que acentuaba el tamaño de mis senos y las curvas que generalmente ocultaba._

 _Podía sentir la mirada de todos mientras me movía al compás de la música, nunca me había gustado bailar en público, pero por esta vez me deje llevar._

 _Durante la noche varios chicos habían tratado de bailar conmigo, pero no les hacía caso o si eran demasiado insistentes Jasper o Emmett me ayudaban a deshacerme de ellos._

 _Mis caderas se movían sensualmente cuando sentí un caliente cuerpo pegarse a mí, moviéndose igual que yo mientras un par de brazos fuertes se envolvían alrededor de mis caderas. Mi primer pensamiento fue alejarle de mí como había hecho anteriormente, pero las corrientes eléctricas que atravesaron mi cuerpo cuando su aliento cálido toco mi cuello y oído me hicieron cambiar de opinión._

 _Los fuertes brazos hicieron que mi trasero se pegara a sus caderas haciéndome sentir que estaba muy bien equipado. Notaba como en mi cuerpo se comenzaba a despertar placenteras sensaciones que hasta ahora no había tenido, pero por las pláticas que había tenido con las chicas sabía lo que eran._

 _Excitación._

 _Deseo._

 _Lleve mis manos hasta su cabello, mientras él nos pegaba lo más posible cuando sintió mis caricias mientras nos movíamos. Sentí como su pulgar hacía pequeños círculos en mi vientre mientras que su otra mano bajaba lentamente hasta el inicio de mi vestido y acariciaba la piel de mi muslo haciendo que me estremeciera._

 _Su toque era como un fuego que poco a poco se apoderaba de mi cuerpo mientras que su aliento chocando con mi piel hacía que esta se erizara._

 _No sé cuantos minutos habían pasado o cuantas canciones bailamos en la misma posición, pero no nos importó en lo más mínimo, lo único que nos importaba era las sensaciones que producíamos el uno al otro pues podía sentir su excitación presionar contra mí mientras que yo podía sentir como mis pezones estaban duros y mi centro húmedo ante sus sutiles caricias._

 _En algún punto hizo que me diera la vuelta para estar frente a frente. Sin duda era guapo, alto, sus ojos verdes brillaban con fuego y lujuria mientras se acercaba a mí para capturar mis labios en un apasionado beso._

 _Jacob me había besado en algunas ocasiones, pero ninguno me había hecho sentir lo que con este extraño chico experimente._

 _Mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello mientras que mis manos tomaron las hebras de su cabello para atraerlo más a mí, sus manos atrajeron mis caderas más a las suyas intensificando el beso._

 _\- Quiero hacerte mía - susurro contra mí oído haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera logrando que soltara un gemido en forma de respuesta, volvió a besarme con mucho más fervor antes de separarnos, tomar mi mano y guiarnos entre la multitud de los cuerpos._

 _Mi vista se dirigió hacia donde estaba nuestra mesa y pude ver como mis amigas estaban a algunos metros bailando con sus parejas sin prestar atención a su alrededor._

 _El chico extraño me guio hasta un pasillo sutilmente iluminado hasta llegar a una puerta en el segundo piso, dio un tirón para atraerme hacía su cuerpo y besarme mientras presionaba mi espalda contra la puerta, sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi muslo levantando mi pierna y apoyarla en su cadera._

 _\- Esta es la única oportunidad que te daré para detener esto - susurro contra mi cuello dejando besos húmedos que me hacían gemir y estremecer, sentía como su dureza rozaba contra mi centro - Una vez que entres por esa puerta serás mía por completo - mis manos se cerraron en puño en sus hombros sintiendo como embestía ligeramente contra mí haciendo que soltara un gemido más alto._

 _Sabía que esto estaba mal, estar así con un completo extraño estaba más que mal, pero me encantaba lo que él me hacía sentir, por lo que decidí por primera vez dejarme llevar, así que tomé su rostro entre mis manos para besarlo con toda la pasión que sentía para hacerle conocer mi decisión._

 _En un rápido movimiento hizo que mis piernas se envolvieran en su cintura mientras abría la puerta y nos guiaba adentro sin romper el beso, sentí como me dejaba sentada en una superficie plana, colocándose en medio de mis piernas mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo desde mis muslos hasta llegar a mis senos haciéndome suspirar entre sus labios, eso hizo que él aprovechara para introducir su cálida lengua en mi boca para encontrarse con la mía e iniciar un erótico baile entre ellas._

 _\- Desde que te vi bailando en la pista no pude dejar de admirarte y desearte - dijo contra mí oído mientras sus labios bajaban por mi quijada, mi cuello hasta llegar al valle de mis senos, sus manos comenzaron a subir mi vestido hasta llegar a mi ropa interior tocando por encima de la delicada tela - Ver tu hermoso cuerpo moverse sensualmente despertando la lujuria de todos esos tipos - sus dedos comenzaron a hacer círculos alrededor de mi centro cubierto por la fina tela - Verlos como se iban frustrados por no poder tener tu erótico cuerpo entre sus manos - con su otra mano hizo a un lado la tela que tapaba mis senos tomando uno de mis pezones erectos entre sus labios chupando con fuerza mientras que su otra mano se introducía entre mis bragas y tocaba mi clítoris haciéndome soltar un grito de placer y sorpresa._

 _Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello para atraerlo más a mí mientras sentía sus dedos bajar e introducirse lentamente en mí muy necesitado centro y ocasionando que mis caderas comenzaran a moverse en busca de más caricias por su parte._

 _\- Estas tan mojada - sus palabras vibraron contra mi pezón haciendo que gimiera, por su parte incremento la velocidad con la que movía sus dedos en mi interior y me hacía sentir como algo comenzaba a formarse en mi interior._

 _Un quejido de protesta salió de mis labios cuando se alejó de mí para tomar mis pequeñas bragas y quitármelas de un jalón, después se acercó a mí para besarme apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, mis manos se perdieron en su fuerte espalda donde no pude evitar enterrar mis uñas cuando lo sentí adentrarse en mí de un solo golpe._

 _Al contrario de lo que todas las chicas de la escuela decían, no hubo dolor sino más bien una pequeña molestia al sentir el tamaño de su miembro, pero por alguna extraña razón eso disparo mi orgasmo dejándome jadeante sobre el pecho del chico extraño._

 _\- Dios te sientes tan apretada y más cuando tus paredes me aprietan después de tu orgasmo - dijo comenzando a besarme mientras embestía lentamente logrando gemidos por parte de ambos._

 _Después de unos minutos sus penetraciones comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas y fuertes, sentía un inmenso fuego invadiendo mi cuerpo con cada embestida que me daba._

 _\- Oh, estoy cerca - logre decir mientras sentía como se movía, no sé en qué momento nos habíamos movido a un sillón largo que estaba en el lugar. Él estaba encima de mí con mis piernas envueltas en sus caderas y su rostro enterrado en mi cuello mientras ambos jadeábamos ante nuestra actividad._

 _Solo bastaron unos minutos más para que ambos alcanzáramos el clímax haciendo que él se dejara caer sobre mi cuerpo mientras tratábamos de recuperar el aliento._

 _Acababa de hacer el amor con un completo desconocido y no me arrepentía. Le sentí dejar suaves besos sobre mi hombro despertando de nuevo el fuego en mi cuerpo, pero el sonido de un móvil hizo que me separara de él al instante._

 _\- ¿Hola?... Si, enseguida los veo... - nada más colgué tome mi vestido del suelo que quien sabe en qué momento termino ahí._

 _\- No necesitas irte aún, yo puedo llevarte - le escuche decir mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón - Aún no quiero que te vallas._

 _Trate de arreglar mi ropa lo mejor posible, pero por más que buscaba no podía encontrar mis bragas._

 _\- Al menos dame tu nombre y tu número - lo sentí tomar mi brazo para hacerme mirarle. Sin lugar a duda era un chico muy guapo, su cabello cobrizo brillaba con la luz y podía ver demasiados tatuajes por todo su trabajado y desnudo cuerpo._

 _\- Lo siento, pero no puedo - fue lo único que dije mientras tomaba mis tacones en la mano y salía corriendo."_

 **%%%%%%%%%%%**

Desperté jadeando mientras sentía mi cuerpo caliente y mi centro más que mojado ante la excitación.

 _Solo un sueño._

Moví mis muslos en busca de fricción tratando de calmar un poco el calor que se acumulaba ahí pero no había alivio, por lo que no me quedaría de otra. Una de mis manos se perdió entre mis bragas hasta llegar a mi centro caliente y húmedo mientras que mi otra mano comenzó a jugar con uno de mis pezones sensibles, mi mente viajo al chico extraño y eso hizo que mi respiración se volviera laboriosa, por lo que mordí mi labio con fuerza tratando de acallar mis gemidos.

Gracias al sueño no tarde demasiado en llegar al orgasmo, dejándome flácida, jadeante y por un momento me imagine la cara de terror que pondría mi madre si me viera así.

Solté un suspiro pesado mientras miraba la hora y me di cuenta de que aún faltaba media hora antes de que sonara mi alarma, por lo que decidí levantarme para darme una ducha. No puede evitar sonreír cuando recordé el escándalo que hizo mi madre cuando se enteró la clase de uniforme que usaban en la escuela privada a la que había insistido meterme, la falda era corta, casi a mitad del muslo junto con una blusa blanca, corbata y saco.

Por fortuna cuando bajé mi madre aún estaba dormida y mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar, así que decidí salir de casa un poco antes, pero hubo algo que llamo mi atención en la casa de enfrente donde vivía Emmett.

Una motocicleta grande y negra estaba estacionada en la calzada.

\- Hola Bella, buenos días - me saludo la madre de Emmett, Esme.

\- Buenos días Esme - la salude mientras cruzaba la calle para acercarme a ella.

\- Veo que hoy te vas más temprano - dijo dándome una sonrisa típica de ella.

\- Si, hoy me desperté antes de que sonara mi despertador - respondí mientras trataba de no pensar en la razón - ¿Tienen visitas? - no pude evitar preguntar.

\- Si, mi sobrino estará por aquí durante unos días - dijo mirando hacía la ventana de la que sabía era la habitación de Emmett.

\- Oh, bueno me tengo que ir - comente despidiéndome de ella.

\- Claro, que te vaya bien Bella - respondió - Nos vemos esta noche - fue lo último que la escuche decir.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- No sabía que su primo vendía a la ciudad - dijo Rose cuando le comenté lo que me había dicho Esme - Según lo que he escuchado, es como la oveja negra de la familia Cullen y de vez en cuando viene a visitarlos porque son los únicos con quien mejor se lleva.

\- Esme dijo que estaría algunos días por aquí - agregué mientras jugaba con el popote de mi jugo.

\- Emmett me ha contado que cuando cumplió veintiuno se dio de baja en la universidad, compro una motocicleta, tomo una mochila con algunas cosas y se fue, a su padre casi le dio un infarto cuando vio que su único hijo no seguiría sus pasos en la empresa que tiene - comento cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestro salón - Creo que una vez vi una foto de él con Emmett, pero no recuerdo muy bien.

Durante el resto de la escuela no pude evitar pensar en el sueño que había tenido ni en la moto negra que estaba estacionada en casa de los Cullen. Solo daba gracias a que Jacob no asistiera al mismo colegio que yo, ya que no estaba de ánimos como para lidiar con él, cada día le soportaba menos y sus intentos de "seductor".

\- ¿Quiere que vayamos a tu casa para estudiar? - pregunto Alice cuando nos dirigíamos a mi casa.

\- No, mi madre tiene otra reunión de la iglesia en casa de Esme - fue lo único que necesitaron para entender.

\- Bueno todavía tenemos una semana para entregar el proyecto, mañana podemos reunirnos en la biblioteca para estudiar - sugirió Rose.

\- Claro, nos vemos chicas - me despedí de ellas cuando llegamos a mi casa.

\- Adiós Bella - mi mirada sin querer se dirigió hacia la casa de enfrente buscando la motocicleta negra, la cual seguía en el mismo lugar de esta mañana.

\- Hola madre - dije cuando la encontré en la cocina haciendo sus famosas galletas de chocolate blanco.

\- Bella querida, podías venir a ayudarme - sonrió mientras señalaba tres bandejas llenas de galletas y una canasta.

\- ¿No crees que son muchas galletas? - pregunte poniéndome hacer lo que me ordeno.

\- Esme me comento que su sobrino está de visita así que decidí llevar algunas galletas extra - me preguntaba si mi madre sabía acerca de la motocicleta que había en la entrada de la casa Cullen.

\- Muy bien - sonrió complacida cuando miro todas las galletas listas - Oh, pero mira la hora, vamos hija, es hora de mi reunión - ambas tomamos las cuatro canastas que se habían formado y salimos rumbo a la casa de enfrente - Oh, pero que monstruosidad, ¿Me pregunto de quien será esta cosa y porque estará en la calzada de Esme? - exclamo cuando vio la moto.

\- Hola Renee, Bella - nos saludó Esme mientras abría la puerta para que pasáramos - Adelante.

\- Hola Esme - dijimos ambas.

\- Traje algunas galletas para tu sobrino - agrego mi madre buscando disimuladamente a los alrededores, pero digamos que la sutileza no era lo suyo.

\- Edward, sé está dando una ducha, llego esta mañana muy temprano y estuvo descansando hasta hace un rato - nos explicó tomando las canastas, pero no sabía si era mi imaginación o Esme había sonreído burlonamente - Pero pasa, las demás ya están en la sala, Bella querida ¿Porque no me ayudas a llevar esto a la cocina? - pregunto mientras mirábamos a mi madre adentrarse a la sala donde estaban las demás señoras que se juntaban.

\- Creo que mi madre está esperando otra cosa de tu sobrino - le comenté cuando estuvimos en la cocina.

\- Si, eso pensé cuando la noté mirar la moto de Edward, casi con terror - ambas comenzamos a reír ante sus palabras ciertas.

\- ¿Porque no llevas las galletas y yo llevo el té? Te aseguro que mi madre y las demás deben estar más que ansiosas porque les cuentes sobre tu sobrino - sugerí.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Bella - dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja y se retiraba.

A decir verdad, yo también estaba curiosa por conocer al primo de Emmett.

¿Sería igual que él?

Por la moto enfrente suponía que se vestiría con cuero como esos tipos de las películas malas, también imaginaba que sería mayor que mi amigo por lo que me había dicho Rose.

\- Tía Esme, ¿Has visto la mochila que deje en la entrada? - la voz detrás de mí mando millones de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo e hizo que me diera la vuelta de golpe dejando caer la taza que tenía en la mano ante la sorpresa.

Frente mío estaba la persona que menos esperaba.

El chico extraño del antro estaba frente de mí únicamente cubierto por una pequeña toalla en la cintura.

Los varios tatuajes que había vislumbrado aquella noche quedaban a mi completa vista junto con el marcado torso del dueño. Su rosto mostraba sorpresa mientras me veía con sus brillantes ojos verdes de arriba abajo y una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de sus labios.

\- ¿Bella, estas bien? - escuche la voz de mi madre en el pasillo - ¡OH POR DIOS! - exclamó cuando entro a la cocina y vio al chico semi desnudo parado por lo que enseguida se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos.

\- ¿Que sucede? Oh Edward, querido por favor vete a cambiar - dijo Esme cuando entro siguiendo a mi madre.

\- Lo siento tía, pero baje a buscar mi mochila - nuestros ojos no se habían despegado ni por un momento.

\- Lo siento querido, la deje en la habitación de Emmett - respondió algo sonrojaba al ver que las demás damas se asomaban por la puerta para admirar a semejante chico, incluso pude ver como una que otra estaba más que sonrojada mientras se lo comían con los ojos - Por favor querido ve a vestirte - agregó.

El chico extraño... Edward dio media vuelta no sin antes darme una sonrisa disimulada y nos dejaba ver su amplia espalda.

* * *

 *** ¿Que les pareció? Hoy es 13 de mayo y eso significa que es el día de las madres, así que felicidades si alguna de ustedes es mamá y también mi cumpleaños por lo que decidí traerles un regalo de mi parte, el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, CREO que será corta, pero espero y les guste...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es mía de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Capítulo 2**

\- ¿Y a que te dedicas Edward? - pregunto la señora Stanley, la chismosa más grande del pueblo.

Después del pequeño accidente en la cocina y que Edward bajara ya vestido - una gran lastima a mi pensar- nos sentamos en la sala donde se llevaba acabó la reunión y fue ahí donde Esme lo presento.

Ahora estaba sentado frente de mí sin despegar su vista de mí mientras respondía preguntas de las mujeres.

Podía sentir su mirada encendiendo lentamente el fuego en mi cuerpo, despertando mi centro y mis pezones.

\- Hago un poco de todo en varios lugares, pero principalmente tengo un par de bares en Seattle y Chicago, siempre se me han dado muy bien los negocios - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Dios no podía negar que se veía endemoniadamente sexy y caliente con sus pantalones negros ajustados y esa camisa negra que se pegaba a su torso con cada movimiento.

\- ¿Y tus padres que dicen acerca de tus... pasatiempos? Estoy segura de que no están muy contentos sobre esto - mi madre tuvo que abrir la boca y dejar salir su comentario con censura y reproche.

\- Es verdad que mis padres no aprueban mi actual vida, pero me mantengo por mis medios y estoy viviendo la vida que quiero y como quiero - al parecer no le tomo mucha importancia al comentario de mi madre - Si me disculpan un momento, tengo una llamada que hacer - agrego mientras se levantaba y se retiraba de la sala.

\- No se puede negar que es muy guapo, pero lástima que no tenga un patrimonio estable - comento mi madre negando con la cabeza.

\- Si me disculpan, me retiro un momento - dije levantándome tomando la bandeja con la jarra de té y salí de la sala.

Una vez que llegue a la cocina me apoye en la mesa tratando de calmar mi agitado corazón.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El chico extraño con el que había hecho el amor aquella noche estaba aquí, bajo el mismo techo y para variar era el sobrino de Esme, una de las mejores amigas de mi madre y mi vecina.

¿Porque me tenía que pasar esto a mí?

Pronto sentí un cuerpo caliente pegarse a mi espalda mientras me tomaban por la cintura para darme media vuelta e impactar mis labios en un apasionado beso.

El cual no pude evitar responder.

Al que quise responder.

Enrede mis brazos en su cuello mientras él me pegaba más a su cuerpo para levantarme y sentarme en la mesa, colocándose entre mis piernas.

Sentí sus manos colarse por debajo de mi falda acariciando mis muslos, su lengua se adentró en mi cavidad para enredarla con la mía.

Con cada segundo que pasaba mi excitación crecía y al parecer la de él también ya que lo podía sentir en mi muslo, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi barbilla, mi cuello hasta llegar al escote de mi blusa. Comenzaba a sentir las mismas sensaciones de aquella noche, pero esta vez eran mucho más intensas, pronto una de sus manos hizo a un lado la tela de mis bragas y comenzó a tocarme con intensidad.

\- Estás igual de húmeda que aquella noche - murmuro contra mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

\- ¿Bella? - la voz de mi madre fue como un balde de agua fría que hizo que le alejara de mí, bajando de un salto y arreglando mi ropa, no sabía como pero la mitad de mis botones estaban abiertos dejando a la vista sostén blanco - ¿Bella? - dijo cuando entro a la cocina – Oh hija, ¿Que sucede?¿Porque tardas? - pregunto algo enojada pero al instante su gesto cambio a uno de preocupación acercándose a mí - Bella hija, tienes el rostro rojo ¿Te sientes bien? - tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¿Eh? Oh si, solo que me duele un poco la cabeza y creo que me va a dar algo de fiebre - fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle, discretamente mi vista viajo por la cocina y note que Edward había desaparecido.

\- Oh hija, ¿Porque no vas a la casa a recostarte un rato? Yo haré el té - dijo mientras me empujaba suavemente hacía la puerta.

\- Gracias madre y discúlpame con Esme - comente antes de salir.

Rápidamente cruce la calle y me dirigí a nuestra casa, pero cuando llegue a la puerta sentí como alguien me tomaba por la cintura y tapaba mi boca para evitar que gritara y nos adentró a la casa mientras escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba en un fuerte golpe.

\- ¿Creíste que te dejaría ir de nuevo? - la voz ronca en mí oído me hizo estremecer. Me soltó pero me empujo hasta quedar frente a la pared con él pegado a mi espalda, colando su mano por debajo de mi blusa acariciando mi vientre y la otra se adentraba por mis bragas hasta tocar mi hinchado clítoris - Esta vez no muñeca, te dije que una vez que entrara por esa puerta serías mía por completo - un gemido de placer salió de mi boca cuando comenzó a acariciar con rapidez mientras su otra mano alcanzaba mi pezón por debajo del sostén para jugar con este.

Apoye mis manos en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos ante el placer que me estaba dando, también podía sentir como pegaba su abultado y muy despierto miembro a mi trasero.

\- Si verte bailar en ese provocador vestido me hizo desearte, este uniforme hace que me vuelva loco - susurro contra mi cuello.

Sentía como algo dentro de mí comenzaba a formarse y solté un gemido alto cuando introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi interior.

\- Vuelves a estar tan mojada por mí - lo escuche soltar un gemido ronco cuando mi trasero comenzó a moverse en busca de fricción - Sin duda eres una chica mala - dijo mientras embestía contra mi parte trasera - Primero aquella noche cuando saliste corriendo y ahora también lo intentaste, pero te haré pagar - me dio media vuelta para que quedara frente a él y atacar mis labios en un apasionado beso tomando una de mis piernas para envolverla en su cintura por lo que me impulse para enredar la otra mientras él posaba sus manos en mi trasero para sostenerme, mi espalda impacto contra la pared cuando se pegó a mí, haciendo que nuestros sexos se encontraran - Quiero volverme a perder en la calidez de tu interior y sentir como me aprietas cuando llegas al orgasmo - susurro contra mis labios.

\- S-sí, pero... no aquí - fue lo único que logre decir tomando entre mis manos su cabello y atraerlo más a mí mientras comenzaba a mover mis caderas en busca de fricción entre nuestros sexos.

\- Dime en donde - su rostro se ocultó en la base de mi cuello dejando húmedos besos.

\- Sube las escaleras, la tercera puerta - dicho y hecho, camino conmigo aún en su cadera y sin saber cómo, llegamos hasta mi habitación, cerró la puerta con el pie y nos dejó caer en la cama.

Se posicionó encima de mí para besarme acariciando mi cuerpo.

\- Ah... Edward - era la primera vez que gemía su nombre mientras sentía como sus manos se perdían debajo de mi falda para deshacerse de mis bragas y después abrir la mitad de mi blusa, bajar mi sostén y dejar al descubierto mis grandes senos.

\- Sin duda así eres la mayor fantasía de un hombre - dijo tomando entre sus labios mientras sus dedos se volvían a introducir en mi interior.

\- Ah... Ah... - una de mis manos se enredó en su cabello mientras que la otra se apoyaba en su hombro.

\- Eso es amor, déjame hacerte sentir bien - sus dedos se movían mucho más rápido haciéndome gemir, tenía suerte que no hubiera nadie en casa y más cuando le sentí retirar sus dedos e introducirse de un solo golpe, lo que hizo que un fuerte gemido saliera de mi boca- Oh, eso es aprieta mi pene con tu cálido interior.

Sus embestidas eran precisas y el que jugara con mis pezones sensibles no ayudaba mucho.

En ese momento el sonido de mi móvil se hizo presente, pero al contrario de la primera vez no le empuje, sino que me concentre en el placer que Edward me estaba dando, pero al parecer él tenía otras intenciones, ya que lo tomo de la mesita de noche donde estaba y se fijó en el nombre sin dejar de moverse.

\- Jacob... - gimió mirándome perversamente - ¿Quién es Jacob? – pregunto, pero cuando no le di una respuesta aparte de mis gemidos comenzó a detenerse haciéndome lloriquear - Contéstame nena o me voy a detener - cumplió su palabra cuando no obtuvo lo que quería - ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me detenga? - cuestiono dando una embestida fuerte que me hizo soltar un grito, el sonido de mi móvil volvió a llenar la habitación.

\- Es... Mi novio... - gemí cuando volvió a embestir.

\- Oh, ¿Así que estas teniendo sexo conmigo mientras tienes novio? - comenzó a moverse lentamente - ¿Qué crees que diría si se enterara que su querida novia está haciendo el amor con otro hombre mientras él le llama? - comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido enterrando su rostro entre mis senos mientras el sonido de mi móvil no cesaba.

Levanto su rostro con una sonrisa malvada mientras aceptaba la llamada y lo ponía en alta voz.

\- ¿Bella? Hola cariño - su voz empalagosa resonó atreves de la habitación mientras que Edward me hacía un gesto para que respondiera.

\- ¿Qué quieres Jacob? - trate de que mi voz sonara lo mejor posible sintiendo como mi acompañante aumentaba sus embestidas mirándome divertido.

\- Tu madre me dijo que no te sentías bien - claro mi madre y su boca - ¿Como estas? ¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte más tarde? - pregunto y tuve que tapar mi boca con ambas manos cuando de un movimiento Edward me dio la vuelta para quedar boca abajo, levantando mis caderas mientras seguía penetrándome - ¿Bella? ¿Que fue eso? ¿Estás bien?

\- S-si... Solo que... me duele un poco... la cabeza - logre decir sintiendo como Edward se apoyaba en mi espalda y tomaba mis pezones entre sus dedos.

\- Lo lamento cariño, sé lo sensible que te pones cuando estás enferma - le escuchamos decir.

\- Yo sé lo sensible que te pones cuando estas excitada - susurro contra mí oído y tuve que morder mi labio con fuerza cuando una de sus manos viajo hasta mi clítoris y tiro de mi pezón.

\- Jacob... Te tengo que dejar... estoy a punto de... dormir un rato - logre decir cuando sentí cerca mi orgasmo y Edward aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos.

\- Claro querida, tratare de pasar no muy noche para ver como sigues - dijo ahora con su tono "seductor".

\- Adiós - fue lo único que dije antes de colgar y sentir nuestro orgasmo golpearnos con fuerza.

Ambos caímos de lado en mi cama jadeantes ante la nuestra reciente actividad con él aún en mi interior. Por algunos minutos estuvimos en silencio sintiendo como nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

\- Es una pena que ese novio tuyo no vaya a tener la oportunidad de disfrutar estar en tu interior - dijo mientras besaba mi hombro - ¿Qué crees que diga cuando se entere de que te entregaste a otro hombre? - sabía que sus palabras deberían de molestarme pero por alguna extraña razón no era el caso - ¿O tu familia cuando sepa que entregaste tu virginidad a un extraño chico en un bar? - mi mano se entrelazo con la suya y las guio hasta donde estaba mi nudo de nervios aún sensibles y sentí como su miembro volvía a la vida.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse un poco, pero de pronto se detuvo saliendo de mí para apoyar mi espalda en el colchón y acomodarse encima de mí comenzando a besarme mientras quitaba las molestas prendas.

\- ¡¿Bella?! - por segunda vez en el día la voz de mi madre hizo que quedáramos congelados en el acto por lo que nos separamos de inmediato mientras escuchábamos sus tacones resonar en los pisos de madera - ¿Hija? - Edward se acercó para darme un apasionado beso antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana y salir por ella.

\- Vendré esta noche, tenemos que hablar - dijo antes de desaparecer por la ventana. Teníamos suerte que mi habitación diera al jardín trasero y nadie pudiera verla salir.

Una vez que estuve segura de que se había ido me metí al baño justo a tiempo que mi madre tocaba la puerta.

\- ¿Bella? - rápidamente me despoje de mi ropa, abrí la llave de agua y me metí debajo sin importarme si el agua estaba fría, aunque para lo que acababa de hacer me vendría bien bajar un poco el ardor que sentía por Edward - ¿Hija, estas ahí? - pregunto mientras tocaba la puerta del baño.

\- S-sí, me estoy dando una ducha - grite tratando de normalizar mi voz - Enseguida salgo.

Cerré la lleve y me seque deprisa revisando en el espejo que no hubiera nada que delatara mis acciones de hacía unos minutos, al estar segura de que todo estaba en orden me puse mi bata y salí a enfrentarme con mi madre.

\- ¿Que sucede mamá? Creí que aún estarías en la casa de Esme - dije mientras que con una toalla secaba mi cabello.

\- Solo vine a ver como seguías - respondió - ¿Va a venir Jacob? - pregunto tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

\- No lo sé – dije mientras pasaba a su lado hasta llegar a mi tocador.

\- ¿No te ha llamado? -

\- No que yo sepa, ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía algo que decirme o qué? - pregunte algo fastidiada.

\- No, solamente que se me hizo raro, hace un rato me dijo que te llamaría - a pesar de los intentos de mi madre por mantener un secreto, si sabías como enredarla, sólita soltaba la sopa sin necesidad de la fuerza bruta.

\- Hace un rato… ¿Cuándo? -

\- Cuando le llame para decirle que no te sentías bien - dijo como si nada para por fin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero al final pareció no importarle - Tiene que admitir que tienes un novio muy atento, se preocupa por tu salud y bien estar - comenzó a decirme el mismo discurso que tantas veces había escuchado - ... Con él no te faltaría nada y tendrías una vida muy privilegiada...

Jacob y sus padres vivían en una pequeña reserva quileute donde eran algo así como los jefes de la tribu y aparte tenían una tienda de artesanía local por lo que les iba muy bien y por lo que mi madre me había contado, firmaron un contrato con un comerciante de Seattle para distribuir sus artesanías en varios estados.

Mientras mi madre seguía con su discurso me desconecte como generalmente hacía y mi mente voló a lo sucedido con Edward.

No podía creer lo fácil que me hacía perderme en sus brazos, en sus labios, en sus caricias, era como si él hiciera que una parte oscura de mí despertara y saliera a disfrutar del placer prohibido que me proporcionaba.

Es verdad que nunca había estado con ningún hombre a parte de él, pero jamás había sentido nada parecido. Las veces que Jacob me había tomado de la mano o acariciado el brazo en un inútil intento de seducción no logre sentir nada más aparte de asco y miedo, pero con Edward era diferente.

El calor de su cuerpo encendía el mío, las caricias que me proporcionaba me hacían estremecer, sus besos me humedecían casi al instante y el sentirlo dentro de mí hacía que nada me importara más que su manera de embestir contra mí de una forma magnifica.

\- Bueno querida te dejo para que descanses - dijo después de mucho tiempo hablando.

Cuando escuche como bajaba las escaleras me deje caer en mi cama.

La misma cama donde había hecho el amor con Edward.

Aún podía oler su aroma en mis sabanas mientras que lentamente iba despertando mi centro y mis pezones.

No sé en qué momento me introduje al mundo de los sueños recordando mi momento con Edward, pero lo siguiente que sentí fue como alguien besaba mi vientre desnudo mientras sus manos recorrían mis costados haciéndome estremecer y soltar un gemido silencioso cuando llego hasta mi monte venus hasta llegar a mi clítoris donde comenzó a succionar con fuerza mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de mí.

Mi respiración comenzó a volverse laboriosa mientras sentía como mi humedad aumentaba con sus acciones, poco a poco sentí como algo se formaba en mi vientre.

\- Eso es nena, déjame sentir tu sabor - le escuche decir mientras su aliento chocaba contra mi carne sensible.

Sus dedos comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad haciendo que mis paredes internas se comprimieran alrededor de sus dedos. Mis manos volaron hasta su cabeza y se enredaron en su cabello mientras sentía la presión comenzar a incrementar cada vez más rápido, como cada vez que sus manos se pasaran en mi cuerpo.

Tuve que morder mi labio con fuerza para evitar gritar cuando agrego otro dígito y toco un punto mágico en mi interior que disparo mi orgasmo mientras él comenzó a chupar con entusiasmo digno de un sediento a mitad del desierto en pleno verano mientras mi espalda se arqueaba ante los espasmos que me hacía sentir.

\- ¿Que... haces aquí? - pregunte tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras le sentía descansar su cabeza en mi vientre.

\- Te dije que teníamos que hablar - respondió pasando lentamente su lengua por mi ombligo.

\- ¿Como entraste? - poco a poco comenzó a subir hasta llegar a mis senos donde paso la lengua por mis pezones y continúo subiendo hasta mi cuello, mi barbilla y capturar mis labios en un beso fogoso mientras se acomodaba en medio de mis piernas, fue cuando por primera vez sentí que estaba desnudo haciéndome sentir su miembro excitado.

\- Igual como salí - dijo mientras bajaba sus besos a mi cuello - Dejaste la ventana abierta pero no hubiera sido problema si estuviera cerrada - mis piernas se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura mientras lo sentía bajar hasta mis senos y su boca se cerraba en mi pezón erecto.

Mis caderas comenzaron a crear fricción con su pene despierto sintiendo como el fuego inundaba nuestros cuerpos, era como si cada vez que estuviéramos juntos solo actuáramos por instinto.

Volvió a subir, capturando mis labios con los suyos y sentí como una de sus manos bajo hasta encontrar mi pequeño montículo de nervios para comenzar a jugar con el mientras se introducía de un certero golpe, sus labios acallaron el grito de placer que solté cuando lo sentí llegar profundamente en mi interior.

Esta vez sus movimientos eran lentos pero precisos y fuertes que hacían que mi interior vibrara con cada estocada que daba mientras mantenía nuestras bocas unidas para evitar sonido.

\- ¿No crees que es excitante, estar haciendo el amor en tu habitación mientras tus padres duermen en la habitación de continua? - pregunto contra mis labios.

A pesar de sus movimientos lentos poco a poco me volvía loca, con cada embestida tocaba ese punto maravilloso e iba aumentando la presión en mi vientre. Era como si con un par de veces le hubieran bastado para conocer mi cuerpo, para conocer qué punto exacto debía tocar para hacerme gemir.

\- Amo como vas apretándome con tus cálidas paredes - murmuro contra mi oído mientras su respiración se volvía pesada.

Coloco sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza para aumentar la fuerza de sus arremetidas mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban en una erótica danza, pronto tuvimos que acallar nuestros gritos de placer cuando ambos llegamos al clímax.

Como venía sucediendo desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor, este hombre me dejaba en un estado de euforia total después de cada encuentro.

\- ¿Porque no me dijiste que eras virgen la primera vez que estuvimos juntos? - pregunto después de unos minutos, pero al ver que no respondía salió de mí para dejarse caer en la cama - Sabes que de haberlo sabido no hubiera estado contigo, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé, pero en ese momento no me importo - respondí bajamente - Me mantenía virgen porque quería.

\- ¿Porque querías o porque tu madre así lo deseaba? - sin duda era muy observador - Ese novio que tienes ¿Jacob? No estas con el porque lo amas ¿O sí?

\- Mis padres siempre han soñado con emparejarme con él - fue lo único que dije.

\- ¿Y siempre haces lo que ellos te dicen? - su pregunta hizo que mi corazón se oprimiera mientras sentía mis ojos comenzar a arder y después de unos momentos de silencio me atrajo hacía su pecho desnudo mientras acariciaba mi cabello - Tranquila - no sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

\- No me arrepiento - le sentí separarse de mí para mirarme a los ojos, gracias a la tenue luz de mí lámpara de noche podía ver su intensos ojos verdes - Ni aquella noche, ni las de este día.

\- Yo tampoco me arrepiento de ser el primero en tu vida - dijo mientras su pulgar delineaba mi labio - Pero quiero que sepas que lo que te dije aquella noche era completamente cierto... Que serias mía completamente una vez que entraras por esa puerta.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento por un momento.

¿Ser suya completamente?

Sus palabras de aquella noche llegaron a mi mente al igual que mi decisión de dejarme llevar. Esta era la primera vez que sentía esto y a pesar de todo, en ningún momento había llegado algún sentimiento de culpa o miedo.

Había escuchado a Rose y a Alice hablar de sus sentimientos por los chicos y aunque era muy pronto para sentir lo mismo que ellas, sabía que desde que conocí a Edward en ese bar algo cambio.

Era como si el destino lo hubiera puesto en mi camino para cambiar mi vida.

Desde el principio sabía que no sentía nada por Jacob y si solo estaba con él era por la presión que mis padres habían puesto en mí, pero como les dije a las chicas, yo no quería estar atada a un hombre por el que no sentía nada, pero ahora...

Ahora Edward había aparecido en mi vida como una prueba, una muestra de que tenía que hacer lo que mi corazón dictara.

Mi mirada estuvo clavada en la de Edward todo el tiempo, podía ver promesas de que me haría vivir cosas inimaginables, pero a la vez me estaba dando la opción de negarme a pesar de sus palabras antes dichas.

Edward me estaba dando algo que mis padres hasta ahora me habían negado.

La oportunidad de elegir.

Sabía que mis padres me amaban y me sobre protegían porque era su única hija, pero había veces en las que su amor me asfixiaba por completo y siempre creí que la única fuente de aire fresco era mis amigas.

Pero ahora se me presentaba una oportunidad de salir de la jaula de cristal y oro en la que me habían encerrado.

Él me estaba enseñando lo que era ser libre, a dejarme llevar sin pensar en otra cosa o en otra persona que no fuera yo.

Por las palabras de Esme y las suyas propias conocía su vida como alma rebelde y libre, pero en lugar de asustarme o repelerme, eso me atraía más.

Mucho más.

\- No haré que me digas o decidas nada en este momento - sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos - Pero piénsalo bien porque en algún momento te haré que tomes una decisión - sus labios se acercaron a los míos, pero no hicieron contacto.

\- Por ahora ¿Porque no me muestras algo de lo que eres capaz de ofrecerme? - susurre contra sus labios haciendo que mi aliento golpeara su rostro.

\- Oh nena, cuando acabe contigo no lo pensaras dos veces para aceptar que eres mía por completo - dijo mientras unía nuestros labios con promesas silenciosas que estaba dispuesta a hacer que cumpliera.

* * *

 *** ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Muy cachondos? Espero que les esté gustando la historia, como dije en anteriormente CREO, creo que será una historia corta pero tal vez cambie de opinión dependiendo de lo que el público diga, ya saben sus reviews son mi pan de cada día. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Muchas gracias a Esmeralda BlackStone, Katie Lupin, Lucia Giaccio, Lyd Macan, OLY02, VampiGiirl92, dushakis, isacullen29, mindita04, nyssaCullen, Nelly McCarthy, florcitacullen y a Guess (Jazmin) por apoyar desde el inicio esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es mía de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo.** **Gracias.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

Siempre había escuchado a las personas desear tener dinero, fama y esas cosas materialistas, pero también decían que la felicidad no se puede comprar.

Al principio no le tomaba importancia.

Había nacido en lo que llaman "una cuna de oro", mi padre era dueño de una de las mejores empresas automotrices de Chicago y mi madre había sido una de las modelos más cotizadas, pero ahora se dedicaba a la organización de eventos. Al ser el único hijo mi destino como sucesor de mi padre había sido marcado.

Crecí con la firme creencia de que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, pero como iba creciendo me daba cuenta de que eso no era lo que yo quería hacer con mi vida.

Al igual que mi padre y toda la familia Cullen, tenía el don de Midas, todo lo que tocaba se convertía en oro o eso es lo que tantas veces había escuchado.

\- ¡Si sales por esa puerta jamás verás un dólar de mi fortuna! - fue lo último que escuche decir a mi padre cuando me revele ante sus deseos de que empezara a trabajar en la empresa.

Desde el día que cumplí dieciocho años había decidido que no quería ser igual que mi padre, no quería estar atado al mismo lugar de trabajo día tras día, hasta ahora había logrado negarme poniendo como excusa la universidad, las tareas o los clubs.

Mis padres habían aceptado mis negativas, incluso llegaron a pensar que mi etapa de vestir de negro era algo pasajero, pero jamás imaginaron la verdad detrás de mis hechos.

Durante mí tercer semestre en la universidad donde estudiaba economía y administración de empresas, tal como mis padres querían, había conocido a Alistair y Alec, dos hermanos de origen ruso, ellos estudiaban negocios y querían abrir algo propio. No tenían muy claro el tipo de negocio que querían, pero aun así me invitaron a unirme a ellos y con los conocimientos que teníamos los tres iniciamos nuestro camino a algo nuevo.

Y después de tanta búsqueda e investigación llego el momento.

Sin que mis padres se dieran cuanta, tome algo de dinero que tenía guardado en una cuenta separada e invertimos en la compra de un bar/antro en quiebra y pusimos manos a la obra.

Siete meses después abrimos "Eclipse"

Los tres habíamos quedado como propietarios y no podíamos estar más que felices ante nuestro logro. En menos de cuatro meses nos habíamos convertido en uno de los mejores lugares de moda y había recuperado el dinero que invertí.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que en verdad quería hacer y me decidí a hacerlo sin que me importara nada. Sabía que perdería el apoyo de mi padre e incluso el de mi madre y ni que decir el de la familia por completo, pero no me importaba, había encontrado mi destino y le seguiría.

Trabajé en "Eclipse" sin que mis padres supieran y hasta seguí estudiando lo que ellos querían pues comenzarían a sospechar si dejaba la universidad de pronto.

Un año después no solo éramos el lugar de moda, sino que nos habíamos establecido entre uno los mejores negocios emprendidos por jóvenes según una revista y el periódico local y nacional, claro oficialmente los que salían en público eran Alistair y Alec mientras que yo me mantenía en el anonimato como el misterioso inversionista. También así podía escuchar los comentarios de aceptación de mi padre sin que supiera que su propio hijo era quien estaba detrás.

Pero días después de que "Eclipse" cumpliera un año, Alistair y Alec hablaron conmigo seriamente. Al parecer su padre, quien vivía en Rusia, enfermo gravemente y habían decidido regresar para estar con su madre, como no sabían cuando regresarían o si lo harían querían darme su parte del bar y después de negociaciones y algunas negativas por su parte aceptaron el dinero que les ofrecí por su parte.

Así fue como el bar paso a ser mío por completo y fue cuando decidí que tenía que hacer algo.

Algunas semanas después decidí terminar con toda la farsa que había mantenido.

Lo tenía todo planeado, así que el día antes de mi cumpleaños número veintiuno decidí darme de baja en la universidad, tal como esperaba mi padre se enteró a primera hora del día siguiente, tuvimos una gran discusión y sin decir nada tomé algunas de mis cosas personales, la nueva motocicleta que acababa de comprarme y salí de esa prisión en la que me había visto obligado a vivir.

Mi nueva vida se basó en viajar por las diferentes carreteras, los diferentes estados y los más bellos paisajes que jamás llegué a pensar, conocí a personas interesantes y que me enseñaron mucho de la vida.

Meses después de emprender mi viaje llegué a Washington y decidí visitar al hermano de mi padre, Carlisle. Tanto él como su esposa Esme y su hijo Emmett siempre me habían caído muy bien.

Mi tío Carlisle era una persona muy calmada y no le gustaba mucho las discusiones por lo que se había mantenido alejado de la familia y sus problemas.

Fue muy relajante pasar tiempo con alguien de la familia que no me juzgaba por hacer lo que quería hacer y no por lo que debía, tal vez sea porque mi tío había hecho lo mismo en su tiempo. También decidí quedarme un par de meses y fue ahí cuando me llego la oportunidad de poder abrir un nuevo bar en Seattle por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces acepte.

Casi cuatro años después de abrir "Eclipse" en Chicago, la nueva sede abrió sus puertas al público de Washington y tal como había pasado la primera vez, el éxito fue inmediato.

\- ¡Hey Eddie, mi primo favorito! - escuche a mi primo Emmett gritar por el otro lado de la línea. Él y yo nos llevábamos muy bien a pesar de que teníamos una diferencia de cinco años.

\- Hola Emmett, ¿Como has estado? - pregunte dejando de lado lo que me encontraba haciendo, había decidido dar una vuelta por el bar en Chicago y es que, aunque estuviera en muy buenas manos no quitaba que de vez en cuando tuviera que estar presente para revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, ya sabes, lidiando con la universidad, con el amor a distancia con mi amada Rosie y extrañando a mares la comida de mi madre y los postres de las "mujeres del bien" - ambos reímos ante su referencia al grupo de la iglesia en donde su madre era voluntaria.

\- Con tu apetito feroz te creo - respondí.

\- Y... ¿Dónde estas? No nos has venido a visitar por algún tiempo - por el tono de su voz sabía que quería pedirme algo, pero tenía que tantear el campo.

\- Estoy en Chicago visitando el bar - dije mirando el clima nublado desde la ventana de mi oficina.

\- Oh... - fue lo único que escuche decirle y se quedó callado por un tiempo - ¿Cuándo vas a regresar a Seattle?

\- No sé todavía, ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitabas algo? ¿O sucedió algo malo? - cuestione, pero no me respondió - ¿Emmett?

\- ¡SI, AQUÍ ESTOY! - exclamó tan fuerte que tuve que quitarme el móvil del oído.

\- ¡EMMETT! -

\- Si, lo siento no quise gritar - se disculpó y podía notar que era sincero, pero también que si voz se notaba algo nerviosa.

\- Ya Emmett, dime lo que quieres -

\- Rosie va a cumplir dieciocho años la próxima semana y quería llevarla al bailar - dijo lentamente.

\- Oh, claro que puedes ir, solo dime el día que quieres ir y le diré a Félix que los deje entrar - dije sonriendo, Emmett me había contado mucho sobre su novia, pero hasta ahora no había tenido el honor de conocerla en persona, tal vez podría llegar de sorpresa al bar.

\- Eh... Gracias - su tono de duda llamo mi atención.

\- ¿Sucede algo más? - pregunte algo más preocupado, Emmett no era de los que se andaban por las ramas.

\- Es que... Rosalie tiene dos amigas, pero ellas todavía van a cumplir los dieciocho y sé que Rose no ira si ellas no van - me explicó, así que eso era.

Ahora entendía el porqué de su nerviosismo, era un dilema.

\- De acuerdo, voy a dejarlas pasar, pero tienes que prometerme que no tomaran nada de alcohol, no quiero meterme en más problemas si alguien se entera que deje pasar a menores de edad - dije firmemente.

\- Claro, Jasper y yo nos encargaremos de ello, no tienes que preocuparte - aseguro.

Después de darme la fecha y de platicar un rato más terminamos la llamada mientras mi mente elaboraba mi plan.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- Hola Félix, ¿Como van las cosas por acá? - pregunte mientras él entraba a mi oficina para tomar las llaves del local.

Félix había trabajado como seguridad por casi diez años y en los meses que tenía trabajando para mí me había demostrado que era alguien de confianza por lo que le había asignado el puesto como gerente del bar. Al principio se sorprendió, pero puso su condición de que seguiría haciendo su trabajo como seguridad.

\- Muy bien, ya sabes uno que otro borracho con el que lidiar, pero ningún problema serio - respondió seriamente.

\- Muchas gracias por hacerte cargo del lugar - agregue mientras nos dirigíamos a la reunión del personal que se hacía cada tarde.

\- Muy bien chicos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer y dar lo mejor de si - dije frente a los empleados, había un total de veinte personas trabajando en el bar desde bartenders, guardias de seguridad, meseros y DJ´s - También esta noche vendrá un grupo de cinco personas en el VIP Green, quiero que todos estén atentos y no les den nada de alcohol, por favor - agregué usando el código que tenía para cada grupo VIP: El verde era para pedidos especiales, el gris era limitado y el negro era ilimitado.

Después de la junta me puse a revisar algunas cosas del bar, desde la apertura algunos meses atrás todo iba muy bien, también se había convertido en un lugar popular entre las personas de todas las edades y no solamente los jóvenes.

Me entretuve tanto haciendo las cuentas, revisando el inventario y esas cosas que cuando mire mi reloj me di cuenta de que lo más seguro es que Emmett y sus amigos hubieran llegado ya por lo que me fue a la habitación que tenía acondicionada para mí y me arregle, no podía esperar para ver la cara de Emmett y para conocer por fin a su novia Rosalie.

Me puse una camisa negra de botones junto a unos pantalones negros algo desgastados y por más que trate no pude hacer nada con mi rebelde cabello.

Cuando baje hasta el bar, Víctor uno de los bartenders me confirmo que el grupo de Emmett había llegado hacía una hora aproximadamente y habían estado tomando cócteles sin alcohol y estaba a punto de ir a su mesa cuando algo blanco en medio de la pista llamo mi atención.

Ella está ahí, sola, bailando y moviéndose sensualmente al compás de la música como si nada le importara.

\- Dame una cerveza - le dije mientras me apoyaba en el mostrador mirando a la bella chica.

Estuve cerca de una hora mirando como se movía, podía darme cuenta de que no era el único al que tenía cautivado, pero hasta ahora los chicos que se habían acercado a ella fueron rechazados o Emmett y otro chico rubio se acercaban a ella, decían unas palabras para que el chico se fuera y volvían a dejarla sola.

Fue cuando vi a un idiota hablando con uno de sus amigos y riendo mientras la miraban que me decidí acercarme a ella.

Su delicioso olor a fresias me golpeo de pleno cuando mis brazos se enredaron en su pequeña cintura atrayéndola hacía mí, la sentí tensarse por un segundo, pero después comenzó a moverse mucho más sensual.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando de la misma manera sin importarnos el cambio de música, lo único que me importaba era el pequeño cuerpo de la chica entre mis brazos, sus caderas moviéndose de manera que despertaron mi hombría mientras sus manos sujetaban mi cabello y tiraban de el ligeramente cada que mi aliento chocaba con su piel, dejaba ligeros besos en su cuello o acariciaba su cuerpo.

En algún punto le di media vuelta y no me resistí a besarla, al principio pareció dudar un poco pero después me respondió con energía erótica que jamás había visto en una mujer.

\- Quiero hacerte mía - susurre contra su oído haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera logrando que soltara un gemido en forma de respuesta, volví a besarle con mucho más ardor antes de separarnos, tomar su mano y guiarnos entre la multitud de los cuerpos.

Durante nuestro trayecto hasta mi oficina, notaba un ligero nerviosismo en su mano por lo que me detuve para asegurarme que eso era lo que quería y su única respuesta fue tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme apasionadamente.

Hacer el amor con ella fue algo que jamás había experimentado, cuando me adentre en ella fue como si estuviera en casa, el modo en que mi pene se ajustaba a su interior era malditamente perfecta, cada movimiento era como si estuviéramos sincronizados, como si no fuera la primera vez que estaba en su interior y cuando llegamos al clímax fue algo de otro mundo.

Estaba a punto de preguntar su nombre cuando el sonido de un móvil hizo que ella se separara rápidamente de mí, recogiendo su vestido mientras respondía.

No sé quién pudo haberle llamado, pero salió tan pronto como arreglo su vestido sin decirme ni su nombre o su número.

Sin importarme mi desnudes me acerqué a la ventana que daba al piso de abajo y pude distinguirla llegar a lado de una chica de baja estatura, también pude ver como dirigió su mirada hacía donde está la oficina antes de seguir a su compañera.

Soltando un suspiro mientras sonreía di media vuelta llegando al sillón donde hacía solo unos minutos había tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida, iba a tomar mi pantalón de una esquina de mi escritorio cuando algo llamo mi atención.

Un pequeño trozo de encaje blanco estaba debajo de mi escritorio por lo que me agache para tomarlo y cuando alce mi mirada pude apreciar unas pequeñas manchas que resaltaban en mi mesa blanca.

¿Sangre?

Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre seca estaban en la mesa, junto donde había estado sentada ella cuando me adentre por primera vez en su interior.

\- Ella era virgen - susurre con mi mirada fija en la clara prueba.

Sin duda yo había sido el primer hombre en su vida, pero... ¿Porque no me lo dijo?

No se veía del tipo de chica a la que le gustaba pasar de hombre en hombre, aún recordaba la forma en que se estremecía entre mis brazos con el más ligero toque, sin duda no tenía planeado entregarse a un desconocido en un bar.

\- No te preocupes hermosa, te encontrare y cumpliré mi promesa, serás mía por completo - dije sonriendo mientras mi puño se cerraba alrededor de las bragas de la chica misteriosa.

Pero nunca me espere que el mismo destino haría que nos volviéramos encontrar.

Mi sorpresa fue máxima cuando la vi parada en la cocina de mi tía Esme, la madre de Emmett.

De todos los lugares posibles jamás llegue a pensar que estaría tan cerca de mí.

\- ... Y ella es Bella, hija de Renee - dijo mi tía cuando termino de presentarnos, una sonrisa divertida se formó en mis labios cuando la note nerviosa ya que no quería hacer contacto visual conmigo.

Las amigas de Esme eran unas viejas chismosas que me hicieron una y mil preguntas mientras que ella se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo, aunque podía notar como se movía sutilmente haciendo que mi sonrisa se volviera traviesa.

 _"Oh nena, igual despiertas la excitación máxima en mi cuerpo"_ pensé dándome cuenta como sus pezones se notaban ligeramente por la blusa blanca que traía.

Si pensé que con su vestido blanco y corto se veía sensual con el uniforme que tenía puesto era como la personificación de una fantasía, sin duda lo más erótico que uno podía ver.

Después de algunas preguntas por parte de su madre me excuse diciendo que tenía que hacer una llamada y no pasaron más de algunos minutos cuando la escuche salir del salón en donde se encontraban todas esas mujeres.

Cuando la vi apoyarse en la mesa y soltar un suspiro en total silencio me acerqué a ella tomando su cintura entre mis manos para darle media vuelta y capturar sus labios en un beso que enseguida respondió.

Ella ni cuenta se dio cuando la senté en la encimera de la mesa y me acomode entre sus piernas mientras mis manos se perdían debajo de su falda sintiendo como se estremecía ante mis suaves caricias, mis labios bajaron lentamente por su barbilla, su cuello hasta llegar al escote de su blusa, pero logre que soltara un gemido de placer cuando dos de mis dedos se adentraron en su interior.

\- Estás igual de húmeda que aquella noche - murmure contra su cuello haciéndola estremecer mientras movía mis dedos un poco pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más la voz de su madre llamándola hizo que nos separáramos de inmediato.

Pude ver como trataba de acomodar su ropa mientras yo me escondía detrás de la puerta trasera mientras la veía toda sonrojada y tratando de inventar escusas ante el interrogatorio de su madre.

La vi salir de la casa de Esme para dirigirse a la casa de enfrente por lo que la seguí sin que ella se diera cuenta y la tomé por la cintura mientras tapada su boca introduciéndola al interior de la casa.

La chica frente de mí despertaba el deseo y excitación total de mi cuerpo y al parecer lo mismo ocurría con ella ya que de un momento a otro nos encontrábamos haciendo el amor en su habitación... En su cama...

Lo que encendió mucho más las cosas fue la llamada de su novio, podía sentir que ella no le quería por la manera en que le hablaba y por cómo se mojaba ante la acción.

El clímax fue igual de intenso que la primera vez que lo hicimos y tal como había sucedido a vez pasada fuimos interrumpidos cuando la iba a tomar por segunda vez.

Me aleje de ella después de darle un apasionado beso y de prometerle que tendríamos que hablar antes de escabullirme a tiempo por su ventana.

No sabía si me había creído, pero volvería esa misma noche, tenía muchas cosas que discutir con ella.

\- Espero que sepas lo que haces Edward, por el bien de todos, en especial el de ella - dijo mi tía Esme cuando entre a la cocina por la puerta trasera.

Siempre supe que ella era muy observadora, aunque nunca lo comentara y sus palabras confirmaban mis sospechas.

\- Claro que lo sé, sabes que la época de hacer lo que me decían termino, ahora hago lo que quiero y siento correcto - respondí mientras me ponía a su lado para ayudarle a secar las tazas que habían usado.

\- Es una pena verla atrapada entre sus deberes y sus deseos - dijo mirando por la ventana que tenía la vista hacía la casa de enfrente.

\- Ella es como yo, pero no tiene la fuerza necesaria para escapar de ello - mi mirada siguió la suya.

\- Solo ten cuidado, pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros para cualquier cosa - dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo, el cual correspondí.

Desde que me había ido de casa de mis padres, mis tíos y Emmett se habían convertido en los únicos familiares con los que podía contar, ellos no me juzgaban por mis acciones, mis deseos, mis preferencias ni nada por el estilo.

\- Gracias tía, pero todo está en las manos del destino a partir de ahora - dije mientras ella se separaba de mí para verme incrédula por lo que agregué - Yo solo le ayudare a que todo quede como tiene que ser - ambos rompimos a reír mientras seguíamos en nuestra labor.

Sin duda yo haría que el destino jugara a mi favor.

Por ahora, tenía que averiguar algunas cosas en torno a Bella.

Se lo había dicho aquella noche, seria mía para siempre.

Le gustara o no, el destino siempre decide lo que va a pasar.

* * *

 *** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Ya conocimos lo que hay detrás de la vida de Edward, su primera impresión sobre Bella y su decisión.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es mía de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Capítulo 4**

\- No sabía que Emmett tuviera un primo... como tú - dijo Jacob antes de darle un trago a su vaso de agua.

\- Jacob - le llame con reprimenda ante el tono de su voz y sus palabras.

\- Esta bien, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas... como él - mencionó Edward con el mismo tono que había usado Jacob mientras que este le miraba severamente.

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward apareció en mi vida de nuevo y me pidió pensar en lo sucedido aquella noche.

Al día siguiente solo les había contado a las chicas que lo había conocido y como, pero de ahí no había hallado la forma en como contarles nuestros encuentros, en parte porque me daba un poco de pena, pero por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar en cómo reaccionarían por no decirles desde el principio.

Cada noche durante la semana Edward la había pasado en mi habitación y aunque parezca sorprendente no hemos vuelto a tener relaciones, pero eso no quitaba que termináramos besándonos fogosamente mientras nuestros sexos se movían en busca de fricción por encima de nuestras ropas, simplemente hablábamos de nosotros, de lo que nos gustaba o de lo que queríamos hacer, así fue como supimos que teníamos gustos musicales similares, al igual que el gusto por el mismo género de películas.

Hoy había ido con las chicas a Port Ángeles para hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca y de paso nos reuniríamos con los chicos para que presentaran a Edward con las chicas mientras cenábamos algo, pero como siempre, mi madre tuvo que meter su cuchara en el asunto y le dijo a Jacob donde estaríamos y este "casualmente" apareció en el mismo restaurante.

Después de que Edward se presentó pude sentir las miradas de mis amigas en mí por la forma en que él había tomado mi mano y se sentó junto a mí, pero era más que obvio que me hice la desentendida.

Pero ahora, sentía un nerviosismo excitante ya que Edward estaba acariciando uno de mis muslos por debajo de la falda escolar mientras que mi "querido" novio estaba sentado a nuestro lado.

\- ¿Y Bella ya les platico que nos vamos a casar después de la graduación? - pregunto casualmente mientras le daba una mirada a Edward, al parecer a él tampoco se le había pasado el interés que el primo de Emmett presentaba hacía mí.

\- Jacob por favor - dije dándole una mirada seria - ¿Podríamos no hablar de eso mientras cenamos?

\- ¿Por qué? Pensé que querías que tus amigas fueran parte de nuestra boda y te ayudaran en los preparativos - dijo tomando mi mano y llevarla a sus labios, pero como cada vez que me tocaba mi cuerpo reaccionó alejando mi mano de él discretamente y pude ver como los ojos de Edward llamearon de furia al ver el gesto.

\- ¿Porque no hacemos nuestros pedidos? - sugirió Jasper al tantear el ambiente, él siempre había sido muy perspicaz a notar las emociones de las personas que le rodeaban y en este momento hasta la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo de plástico.

\- Claro - aceptamos todos.

La cena paso con algo de tensión y es que cada vez que Jacob abría la boca solo hacía que los chicos se molestaran.

Jacob desde siempre se había comportado de una manera muy prepotente y egoísta, tal vez por eso nunca había sentido nada por él y mis amigas tampoco le soportaban, Alice hacía un esfuerzo por ser amable, Rose no tanto, pero le soportaba solamente por mí bien y no hacer que tenga un colapso nervioso mientras que Emmett y Jasper eran cordiales cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

\- Lo siento querida, pero nos tenemos que ir - dijo Jacob después de que regresara de contestar una llamada a mitad de nuestra cena.

\- ¿Como que se tienen que ir? - pregunto Rose severamente - Ella AÚN no termina de cenar - la tensión incremento por lo que decidí intervenir antes de que hicieran una escena en el restaurante.

\- Lo siento Jacob, pero no puedo irme contigo, mis cosas están en el auto de Rose y tenemos que discutir algunas cosas más de la tarea -

\- Isabella, tu madre querría que te lleve sana y salva - respondió tomando mi mano casi con fuerza.

\- ¿Que estas insinuando? ¿Que las chicas no son capaces de llevarla a casa a salvo? - pregunto por primera vez Emmett mostrándose molesto.

\- Yo no dije eso - se defendió mirando con algo de miedo a Emmett.

\- Pues eso es lo que me pareció - dijo Rose.

\- Ya basta - intervine ya que algunas personas de las mesas continuas nos estaban mirando algo preocupadas - Como dije Jacob, me iré con las chicas, con ellas vine y con ellas me iré, mi madre lo sabe y además estamos aquí porque tenemos tareas que hacer - dije firmemente - Además, ¿No tenías que terminar algunas cosas más? ¿O es que eso de encontrarnos en el restaurante por casualidad era un pretexto?

\- C-claro que fue casualidad - respondió tratando de sonar calmado pero el nerviosismo se notaba en su voz.

\- Si claro - susurro Alice.

\- Entonces no entiendo cuál es el problema de que ella se quede y se vaya con nosotras - sentencio Rose.

Ante las palabras de mi amiga a Jacob no le quedo de otra más que tomar su saco y retirarse, aunque no sin antes tratar de darme un beso en la boca, pero termino dándomelo en la mejilla.

\- Que tipo más odioso - comento Rose una vez que Jacob se fue.

\- ¿Como es que puedes andar con un sujeto así? - pregunto Edward por primera vez, aún se notaba su enojo en su mirada.

\- Eso es porque sus padres lo eligieron sin darle la opción de negarse - dijo Alice mientras yo le daba una mirada de enfado antes de levantarme de la mesa y dirigirme al baño.

Cada día soportaba menos a Jacob y su actitud, al igual que la de mi madre. Ella era la que siempre se encontraba presionándome con Jacob.

Moje mi rostro con agua fría en un intento de aliviar la frustración que sentía, cuando estaba arreglando mi maquillaje escuché como la puerta se abría y al levantar la mirada atreves del espejo vi la figura de Edward.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté, pero en lugar de contestarme se acercó a mí para darme media vuelta para juntar nuestros labios en un furioso y apasionado beso que enseguida respondí.

Edward me tomo de los muslos para sentarme en el lavabo pegando nuestros sexos mientras que mis manos se enredaban en su cabello rebelde.

\- ¿Sabes la furia que sentí al verle tocarte? - murmuro en voz ronca contra mi cuello donde comenzó a besar y chupar haciéndome soltar gemidos de placer mientras mis caderas se movían en busca de fricción con su pantalón de mezclilla - ¿Verle tratar de poner sus sucias manos en ti? ¿Como trato de besarte? - su boca bajo hasta el escote de mi blusa y con un rápido movimiento abrir mi blusa exponiendo mis senos apenas cubiertos por el sostén de encaje el cual bajo para tomar en su boca mi pezón chupándolo y mordiéndolo - Estuve a punto de romperle la mano cuando le vi tomar tu brazo con fuerza - no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando le sentí morder con fuerza la carne tierna de mi seno para después pasar su cálida lengua tratando de calmar el dolor, sabía que eso dejaría una marca pero la verdad no me importaba.

Le sentí pasar su brazo por mi cintura para atraerme más a él mientras volvía a besarme, esta vez introdujo su lengua en mi boca en busca de la mía e iniciar una seductora danza mientras su otra mano llegaba hasta mis bragas donde las hizo a un lado y comenzó a jugar alrededor de mi húmedo centro.

\- Edward - gemí su nombre cuando adentro tres dedos en mi interior mientras su pulgar jugaba en mi clítoris sensible.

Me aleje de él en busca del preciado aire mientras apoyaba mis manos en la parte trasera del lavabo haciendo resaltar más mis senos desnudos, cosa que aprovecho para tomar mi pezón en su boca ocasionando que cerraba mis ojos ante en placer que Edward me hacía sentir.

\- Me encantaría ver su cara de enojo si nos viera así, si viera a su dulce novia totalmente excitada siendo tocada y penetrada por otro hombre - sus palabras me encendían cada vez más, era casi igual a la vez que hicimos el amor en mi habitación mientras Jacob estaba al teléfono.

Con cada segundo que pasaba una sensación se formaba en mi vientre bajo mientras mis paredes empezaban a comprimir sus dedos en mi interior.

\- Oh, por favor... - gemí sintiendo como mordía mi pezón con algo de fuerza.

\- Por favor ¿Qué?... Dime que necesitas nena - sus dedos comenzaron a moverse mucho más rápido haciendo que mi respiración se volviera entrecortada.

\- Más rápido... - Edward llevo su boca hasta la mía acallando los gemidos y gritos que salían de mis labios.

Su mano comenzó a moverse a mayor velocidad - si eso era posible - mientras tomaba mi pezón entre sus dedos para darle tirones y su lengua se enredaba con la mía, cosa que hizo que mi orgasmo explotara dejándome casi convulsionando entre sus manos.

Solté un gemido de protesta cuando sentí como sus dedos salían, mis ojos se abrieron cuando se alejó de mí solo para ver como llevaba sus dedos a su boca y pasar su lengua sensualmente por ellos.

\- Mmmmm... Eres más dulce que la misma miel - dijo para acercarse a mí y hacerme probar mi sabor. Mi vista no se aparto de la suyo mientras pasaba mi lengua lentamente por sus dedos, era la primera vez que me probaba, pero no me importo en lo mínimo al ver como un fuego crudo, ardiente a más no poder se apoderaba de sus ojos esmeralda.

\- Creo que tenemos que irnos o los chicos se comenzaran a preguntar por qué desaparecimos los dos - comente cuando nos separamos, pero él bajo sus besos a mi cuello.

\- Los chicos ya se fueron, les dije que yo te llevaría - murmuro contra mi hombro.

\- ¿Como que ya se fueron? - gemí al sentir sus besos en un punto sensible, traté de alejarlo de mí, pero la verdad es que no tenía muchas fuerzas - ni ganas - para hacerlo.

\- Emmett y Jasper tenían que regresar a la universidad mientras que Rose y Alice se sentían un poco mal por lo que había dicho, les comente que no pensaba que estuvieras molesta pero les sugerí que me dejaran llevarte para que terminaras de calmarte - era sorprendente como Edward era capaz de entenderme con el poco tiempo que teníamos conociéndonos, aunque sabía que mis amigas me interrogarían por las miradas que me dio durante la cena y su ofrecimiento de llevarme.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con el baño? ¿No crees... que se preguntaran porque entraste... a-aquí? - mi voz se volvía entrecortada en el momento en que sentí su aliento caliente en mi oído.

\- El dueño del restaurante es un cliente frecuente de "Eclipse" así que me hizo el favor de poner el letrero de "fuera de servicio" - acercó su boca a la mía, pero al contrario de los besos que habíamos compartido hacía unos momentos este era más calmado, dulce y tierno.

Después de unos minutos más nos alejamos y pude sentir su mirada clavada en mí mientras arreglaba mi ropa y retocaba mi maquillaje, también tuve que asegurarme de que no hubiera dejado alguna otra marca aparte de la que estaba encima de mi pezón derecho.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Jacob? ¿Que se van a casar después de la graduación? - pregunto cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron atreves del espejo.

\- Ese es el plan que TIENEN nuestras familias y él - dije resaltando la palabra para que entendiera que esos no eran parte de mis planes mientras le miraba con seriedad.

\- ¿Y cuáles son tus planes entonces? - pregunto.

Por un momento quise decirle lo que tenía planeado, pero aún faltaban muchos detalles por lo que simplemente me encogí de hombros.

\- Aún tengo tiempo para pensar en algo - fue lo único que le dije antes de que saliéramos del baño, obviamente por separado.

Era más que obvio que nunca me había subido a una motocicleta, pero desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ella aquella mañana mi cuerpo picaba por estar encima de semejante bestia y como decía Rose: "Ver si todo se parecía a su dueño".

No podía negar que Edward estaba bien equipado, estaba segura de que con el tamaño de su pene había hecho gozar a más de una mujer, sentí celos por un momento ante mi pensamiento, pero no podía cambiar su pasado y si eso le había enseñado a ocasionar el placer que me proporcionaba, bienvenido sea.

\- ¿Estás lista? - pregunto cuando ambos estuvimos sentados en la motocicleta, yo estaba detrás de él con mis brazos en su cintura y fuertemente agarrada de su chamarra negra, por fortuna parecía que siempre llevaba un casco extra.

\- Si - respondí más con emoción que con nervios.

En el momento en que sentí las vibraciones del motor contra mi sensible centro no pude evitar soltar un gemido mientras mis manos se cerraban con más fuerza.

Sin duda esa fue una de las mejores experiencias en mi vida.

Entendía por qué tenía la motocicleta.

Sentir el aire rozar tu piel, la sensación de viento contra ti, era como si volaras.

Mi cuerpo no podía parar de estremecerse por la adrenalina que sentía por la emoción, por el olor de Edward, por la sensación de su cuerpo, por las vibraciones que sentía contra mí muy necesitado sexo.

Cuando llegamos a los límites del pueblo bajo la velocidad para después detenerse en un camino de tierra que se adentraba al bosque y en un rápido movimiento sentarme frente a él con mi espalda recargada en su pecho mientras posaba sus brazos en mi cintura apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro mirando las luces de la ciudad que habíamos dejado atrás.

\- ¿Fue emocionante el paseo? - pregunto contra mi oído en tono travieso, era más que obvio que se dio cuenta de lo que me hizo sentir.

\- Nunca había sentido algo parecido - comente mientras me sentía relajarme en sus brazos.

\- Eso mismo pensé la primera vez que estuve en una moto -

\- Cuéntame sobre ello -

\- Mmmmm, tenía unos amigos, con los que abrí el primer bar en Chicago - comenzó a decirme - Alec tenía una pasión y afición por las motocicletas y un día me invito a un evento de exhibición, en varias ocasiones me había dado algunas clases básicas de cómo manejar, pero esa vez fue la primera vez que me subí a una yo solo, su hermano Alistair me había retado a hacerlo por lo que lo hice - sus palabras resonaban contra mi piel mientras sus brazos se cerraban más a mi alrededor - La euforia, la adrenalina, la excitación, la sensación de libertad invadió mi cuerpo por completo.

\- ¿Cuándo compraste tu primera moto? -

\- Esta es la primera que compre, después de que Alistair y Alec regresaran a Rusia, decidí iniciar con la vida que yo quería y no la que mis padres me había impuesto, por lo que me di de baja en la universidad, vendí mi auto y me compre la moto como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado... - su voz poco a poco se fue apagando, yo conocía poco de su pasado por lo que me había contado Rose - Tenia todo planeado y el día de mi cumpleaños número veintiuno mi padre se enteró de todo... Salí de su casa mientras escuchaba gritarme que jamás vería un dólar de su fortuna si salía por la puerta pero no me importo, tenía dinero ahorrado, tenía la herencia que mi abuela materna me había dejado y las ganancias del bar... En fin, una pequeña fortuna que mi padre desconocía, bueno a excepción de la herencia de mi abuela, así que no me importo su amenaza.

\- ¿Y después? ¿Y el bar? - pregunte intrigada y triste por su historia.

\- Deje a una persona de mi total confianza a cargo del bar y comencé a vagar por las carreteras, conocí a personas que me enseñaron mucho más de lo que podía aprender en la universidad... Un día estaba en Seattle y recordé que mi padre tenía un hermano que también se "rebelo" contra lo que querían para él y vine a visitarlo, Carlisle llevaba años sin tener mucho contacto con la familia por lo que cuando di con él conocí a Esme y a Emmett... Ellos me aceptaron como era y apoyaron en lo que quería hacer, desde ese momento se volvieron mi única familia - le sentí dejar un tierno beso en mí mejilla que me hizo sonreír - Algunas semanas después supe por medio de un contacto de un bar en Seattle que querían traspasar y vi la oportunidad de abrir una nueva sucursal de "Eclipse".

\- ¿Y qué haces cuando necesitas ir a visitar el bar de Chicago? -

\- Como dije, tengo encargados de mi total confianza en ambos bares, de vez en cuando voy y los visito para revisar cuentas, hacer inventarios y ver que todo esté en orden - respondió - Estaba en Chicago cuando Emmett me hablo hace unas semanas y pedirme que dejara pasar a las amigas de su novia, siempre había escuchado hablar de ella pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, así que vi la oportunidad perfecta y sin decirle nada a Emmett regrese el día que irían al bar... - volvió a dejar un beso en mi mejilla pero esta vez comenzó a trazar un camino hasta mi oído y su mano bajo hasta colarse por mi falda llegando a mis bragas, donde las hizo a un lado y empezó a acariciar mi centro húmedo - Pero nunca me imaginé que conocería a una sensual morena que bailaba a mitad de la pista mientras alejaba a los tipos que se acercaban a ella con la intención de tener su hermoso cuerpo entre sus manos - mi cabeza cayo en su hombro mientras le sentía jugar con mi clítoris - Por lo que me acerque a ella con deseos de bailar solamente, pero termino por seducirme que tuve que hacerla mía por completo.

\- Ah... Edward... - gemí al sentir como introducía sus dedos en mi interior - Por favor... - supliqué.

\- Déjame sentirme dentro tuyo - susurro contra mi piel por lo que solamente pude asentir igual de deseosa que él - Levántate un poco - ordenó.

Apoye mis manos en el manillar de la moto para levantar mi peso, escuche como hacía algo, pero antes de que pudiera voltear a mirar tomo mi cintura entre sus manos y me hizo bajarme, sentí la punta de su pene en mi centro y como poco a poco se fue introduciendo en mi interior hasta que estuvo por completo haciendo que ambos soltáramos un suspiro de placer al sentirnos conectados por primera vez en días.

\- Cabálgame nena - ordeno contra mi oído mientras me ayudaba a subir y a bajar con sus manos en mi cadera.

Mi cabeza cayó de nuevo en su hombro mientras comenzaba a moverme.

No sabía que tenía este hombre, pero hacer el amor con él era algo excitante, distinto, pero siempre me hacía sentir lo mismo.

Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron casi de inmediato, Edward me ayudaba a subir y a bajar a una velocidad placentera para ambos, pero pronto paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura pegándome más a él mientras extendía el otro para encender la moto.

Hizo que recostara mis senos en el frente de la moto haciéndome sentir las vibraciones en mis duros pezones mientras él comenzaba a moverse mucho más rápido que nunca.

\- Dios, siento que mi pene se va a derretir en tu interior - dijo mientras escuchábamos nuestros gemidos junto con el choque de nuestras pieles.

No tarde mucho en sentir como mi orgasmo se formaba, aún continuaba sensible por nuestra actividad en el restaurante y por las vibraciones de la moto contra mi sexo durante el camino, también podía sentir como el miembro de Edward se hacía cada vez más grande en mi interior.

No supe cómo lo hizo, pero lo siguiente que note fue que me encontraba frente a él mientras nuestras bocas y lenguas se encontraban en una descomunal batalla para ver quien dominaba a quien, mis piernas estaban a cada lado de su cadera y sus manos en mis glúteos para pegarme más a su cuerpo mientras que mis manos tomaban su rostro masculino.

\- Oh Edward... Más rápido - pedí en un suspiro cuando bajo sus besos a mi escote mientras mi espalda se arqueaba para facilitarle la tarea.

Él comenzó a moverse de manera en que su pelvis rozaba contra mí hinchado clítoris una y otra vez.

No duramos mucho, pero como cada vez que llegábamos al clímax dejamos salir un grito de placer mientras llegábamos al placer máximo.

\- Sin duda... hoy pude hacer realidad... una de mis mayores fantasías - comento mientras aún nos movíamos tratando de prolongar el placer - Hacerte el amor en mi adorada motocicleta - finalizo para besarme dulcemente, este beso no era para iniciar otro incendio que nos devorara, este beso era como algo que dos personas que se quieren o se aman comparten después de hacer el amor - Tenemos que irnos o tu madre hará que tu padre salga a buscarte - agrego minutos después.

Me ayudo a volver a mi puesto en la parte trasera y emprendió el viaje, esta vez iba a una velocidad más baja - supongo porque ya estábamos en el pueblo - por fortuna ya era algo noche y no había muchas personas en las calles o mi madre se hubiera enterado al instante que estaba subida en "la monstruosidad". Durante el camino no pude evitar suspirar mientras recargaba mi cabeza en la espalda de Edward recordando los momentos que habíamos pasado desde que le conocí.

Desde ese momento en que su calor toco mi cuerpo hubo algo que me llamaba, sentir su piel contra la mía, sus besos, sus palabras, el tono de su voz, su toque, él adentrándose en mí, sin duda todo era maravilloso que hasta el punto de que me daba miedo sentir todo esto.

Hoy también había confirmado que no sentía nada por Jacob ni el más mínimo roce me hacía sentir algo como me pasaba con Edward.

Siempre había escuchado decir que el destino se encarga de poner en tu camino a la persona correcta o también escuchado la leyenda del famoso hilo rojo del destino y solo hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que tal vez eso era lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

Había conocido a la persona con la que estaba destinada.

 _Edward_

Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de él.

Si, esa noche nos habíamos dejado llevar, pero el volverlo a encontrar y compartir momentos con él hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, no hablaba de solo nuestros momentos íntimos - no podía quejarme de que era lo mejor que me había pasado - sino también de cuando solo hablábamos de cosas sin sentido mientras permanecíamos abrazados o cuando me besaba dulcemente.

\- Muy bien princesa, hemos llegado a su castillo - dijo cuando se estacionó frente a mi casa.

Me ayudo a bajar con cuidado y me ayudo a quitarme el casco, escuche como soltó ligera carcajada mientras tiernamente pasaba su mano por mi cabello.

\- Listo - llevando su mano a hasta mi mejilla y paso su pulgar cariñosamente.

\- Muchas gracias por traerme - dije acercándome a él para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y darle un suave y dulce beso, el cual respondió de inmediato tomando mi cintura - Y gracias por el momento - le di una sonrisa pícara para que entendiera a lo que me refería.

\- Gracias a ti por ello - volvió a posar sus labios en los míos una vez más antes de separarse y cruzar la calle hasta la casa de Esme.

Sentí como mis labios formaban una sonrisa cuando le vi bajarse colocando los cascos encima de la moto y meterla al garaje.

Sin lugar a duda tenía que dar gracias al destino por poner a un hombre como Edward en mi vida.

* * *

 *** ¿Que les pareció este capítulo? Algo caliente, pero a la vez tierno y romántico a mi parecer, ¿O no? Lo siento siempre pongo un montón de Lemmons en mis historias, pero es que sufro de "Lemmonsitis Aguda" y no lo puedo evitar (Jajajajajajaja) En fin, dejen sus reviews y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es mía de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Capítulo 5**

\- ¿Y? ¿Nos vas a contar lo que pasa entre Edward y tú? - pregunto Rose mientras que Alice espiaba "discretamente" por la ventana con unos binoculares, que Dios sabe de dónde saco.

\- El ofrecerse a llevarte fue muy lindo de su parte... Y una muy buena jugada - dijo Alice - Mmmm... Aunque no te culpo con ese cuerpo cualquiera pecaría - tanto Rose y yo sonreímos ante las palabras de nuestra amiga.

Edward había elegido este día para darle mantenimiento a su moto mientras usaba únicamente unos shorts de deportes, lo que dejaba al descubierto y a la vista de las vecinas chismosas su escultural cuerpo.

 _Viejas urgidas._

Tuve suerte la noche anterior de que mi madre hubiera estado en una reunión en casa de los Webber por lo que no me vio llegar en moto con Edward y mi padre llego cinco minutos después de que entre a casa.

Y tal como había esperado, mis amigas se aparecieron a primera hora en mi casa con la excusa de estudiar, teníamos suerte de tener la casa para nosotras solas ya que mis padres hayan tenido que viajar a Tacoma por una junta de trabajo de mi padre y no llegarían hasta mañana en la tarde. Al principio quisieron que fuera con ellos, pero cuando les dije que tenía tareas que hacer dejaron de insistir, aunque al principio mi madre quiso quedarse decidieron dejarme "al cuidado" de Esme durante la noche.

Habíamos decidido "estudiar" en el pequeño estudio que había en el segundo piso y tenía la ventana a la casa de Esme, pero nada más entrar mis amigas corrieron a la ventana con la esperanza de ver a Edward, aunque este solo apareció una hora después.

\- ¿Y? - volvió a preguntar Rose.

\- ¿Que? - trate de hacerme la inocente, pero parecía que falle porque ellas solo negaron e hizo que Alice se alejara de la ventana para sentarse a lado de Rose por lo que estaban enfrente de mí.

\- No te hagas, ¿Crees que no vimos las miradas que te dada durante la cena? ¿O como se molestó cuando el perro... digo, Jacob mencionó que se casarían después de la graduación? - cuestiono Alice.

\- Y ni que decir que te fue a seguir al baño después de decirnos que él te llevaría - agrego Rose.

\- Dinos la verdad... ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes? - ambas me miraron seriamente.

Sentí como mi corazón se debatía entre dos cosas, la primera era contarles todo o simplemente contarles parte de ello.

Ellas siempre habían sido honestas conmigo, me contaban todo, desde sus amores secretos cuando éramos niñas hasta cuando tuvieron su primera vez con sus respectivos novios, siempre nos contábamos todo y nos dábamos consejos.

Habíamos estado juntas las tres cuando Alice nos contó sus sentimientos hacía Jasper y le dimos consejos de como conquistarlo - aunque el amigo no puso mucha resistencia que digamos -, o cuando Rose nos contaba las locuras que Emmett hacía para conquistarla y cuando no podía más por lo que cayo rendida en su amor.

Hasta ahora era la única que no había compartido esos momentos con ella, mi relación con Jacob era algo planeado y no contenía emoción alguna.

Pero ahora, mi "relación" con Edward contenía demasiadas emociones, demasiadas cosas que quería platicar con ellas, de que me dieran sus consejos y aclararan las dudas que en ocasiones se formaban.

\- Creo que me he enamorado de Edward - las palabras salieron de mi boca como muestra clara de mi decisión - Y hemos hecho el amor - ambas me vieron más que sorprendidas y se llevaron las manos a la boca, pero eso no evito los gritos de alegría que soltaron.

\- Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿La tiene grande? Que digo, mira la moto que tiene es más que obvio - comenzaron a bombardearme con preguntas que no entendía la mayor parte de las palabras.

\- Tranquilas - les dije poniendo mis manos en los hombros de cada una.

\- Entonces cuéntanos todo - hablaron ambas al mismo tiempo haciendo que las tres comenzáramos a reír.

\- Les diré todo, pero deben prometerme que me dejaran hablar primero sin interrumpirme, ¿De acuerdo? - ellas simplemente asintieron mientras levantaban el meñique en forma de promesa - ¿Recuerdan la vez que fuimos a Seattle a celebrar el cumpleaños de Rose? ¿Cuándo Emmett nos llevó al bar de su primo? - volvieron a asentir, pero como habían prometido, no dijeron nada - ¿Recuerdan como varios chicos se acercaban a mí para invitarme a bailar, pero yo los rechazaba? Pues en algún momento un chico se acercó, se pegó a mí desde atrás y comenzamos a movernos al compás de la música - suspire al recordar esa noche - Mi primer pensamiento fue alejarle de mí como había hecho anteriormente, pero hubo algo que me lo impidió, las sensaciones que despertó en mí nunca las había experimentado... -

Saben que jamás he sentido nada por Jacob y este chico desconocido llega y me hace sentir demasiado... Después de un rato de bailar me dio media vuelta y me beso - mis amigas tenían los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa - Y me tomo de la mano mientras me conducía a un pasillo en el segundo piso donde me acorralo contra la pared para volverme a besar... Me pregunto si estaba segura de lo que íbamos a hacer, no tuve nada que pensar pues simplemente me deje llevar y le bese en forma de respuesta... No he encontrado palabras para describir cómo fue hacer el amor con él o tal vez muchos le llamarían tener sexo, pero para nosotros fue algo completamente distinto - sentía mis mejillas enrojecer un poco bajo las miradas intensas de mis amigas - Yo no sabía nada acerca de él ni tampoco le di información sobre mí, por lo que el encontrármelo en casa de Esme y saber que era su sobrino fue una completa sorpresa... - solté un suspiro mientras mi mirada se dirigía a la ventana.

En la primera oportunidad que tuvimos de estar solos volvió a besarme, despertando de nuevo las emociones que sentí la noche en que me entregue a él y terminamos haciendo el amor en mi habitación mientras mi madre estaba en casa de Esme - una sonrisa pícara se formó en los rostros de mis amigas - Esa noche después de volver a hacerlo me recordó que aquella primera vez había aceptado ser suya por completo y que sus palabras eran reales, pero no me presionaría a darle una respuesta en ese momento pero llegaría en día en que tendría que decidirme... Toda la semana la ha pasado en mi habitación... ¡Pero ya no lo habíamos hecho! - me adelante aclarar mirando las caras de preguntas de mis amigas - Simplemente nos la pasábamos hablando, tratando de conocernos mejor haciéndome saber que lo nuestro no era meramente físico ni sexual.

\- ¿Y qué paso anoche? - pregunto por fin Rose seriamente.

\- Edward sabe de mi noviazgo y sobre que no siento nada por Jacob - respondí mirando mis manos que descansaban en la mesa donde teníamos nuestras cosas - Le molesto la forma de actuar de Jacob durante la cena y como anunció nuestro "compromiso", le dije que eso eran planes de mis padres junto con Jacob y su familia, me pregunto cuáles eran entonces los míos...

\- Y obviamente le dijiste que tenías planeado, escapar la noche de la graduación, ¿Verdad? - pregunto Alice, pero al ver mi silencio miro a Rose - ¿Porque no le dijiste?

\- No pude, aún tenemos que planear bien las cosas y tampoco sé cuánto tiempo pueda soportar más la presión de mi madre con Jacob - fue lo único que respondí.

\- ¿Y qué paso después de que salieron del restaurante? - cuestiono Rose.

\- Me llevo en su moto... - una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro sin poder evitar el recordar la sensación de libertad, la adrenalina y la excitación que sentí en ese momento - Fue la cosa más fantástica que pude haber experimentado en mi vida, sentir el aire contra mi cuerpo y la adrenalina por la velocidad... Cuando llegamos a los límites del pueblo me llevo a un pequeño risco para ver las luces de la ciudad...

\- ¿Yyyyyyy? - preguntaron ambas.

\- Terminamos haciendo el amor encima de la moto, sin duda la cosa más excitante que hubiera imaginado - mis manos cubrieron mi rostro ante en enorme sonrojo que se formó.

\- ¡AHHHHHH!¡OH MI DIOS!¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! - ambas gritaron mientras se acercaban a mí para abrazarme fuertemente.

\- Estoy tan feliz por ti Bella - dijo Alice.

\- Yo también, no puedo creer que por fin dejaras de ser virgen y que no haya sido con el perro sarnoso de Jacob - comento Rose - Aunque estoy algo molesta porque no nos lo dijiste antes - agrego.

\- Si, mantuviste en silencio algo muy valioso, nosotras te lo contamos casi al instante - concordó Alice haciendo un gracioso puchero.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero es que era tanto que no podía entenderlo muy bien... Si, sé que ustedes me hubieran ayudado, pero es que todo fue tan rápido la primera vez que no sabía que pensar y después me dio algo de pena... -

\- Bueno ya paso lo de no decirnos, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en ver cómo nos deshacemos de Jacob... Imagino que con el carácter de Edward no le gusta nada que estés con un tipo como ese, menos si es tan posesivo como le he notado - comento Rose dándome unas palmaditas en la mano.

\- Si, yo también lo note cuando Jacob apareció y cuando te tomo de la mano con fuerza casi se lanza encima de él ni que decir de cuando trato de besar, enserio que temí que corriera sangre en el restaurante - añadió Alice, sin duda alguna, mis amigas eran más que observadoras.

\- Eso mismo me dijo él y no es que me queje, pero... aumento el fuego del momento - dije algo apenada ganándome otra ronda de gritos de felicidad.

\- Me alegre mucho por ti amiga, por fin encontraste el amor de tu vida - Alice me abrazo con fuerza descomunal - ¿Y dinos? ¿La tiene grande? - pregunto con gesto pícaro.

\- ¡Alice! - exclame mientras me levantaba para acercarme a la ventana y ver que mi querido Adonis seguía en lo suyo, aunque ahora hacía resaltar sus músculos mientras se limpiaba el sudor - Lo único que voy a decir es que Rose tiene razón, todo se parece a su dueño - mis amigas comenzaron a reír sabiendo que hacía referencia a la gran moto negra de Edward.

\- Bueno, esto a merita ¡UN VIAJE AL CENTRO COMERCIAL! - anuncio entusiasmada mi pequeña amiga.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué? - pregunte algo asustada y es que cuando esas dos se juntaban ir al centro comercial era un deporte de alto riesgo.

\- Ay Bella, es más que obvio que una mujer necesita el atuendo necesario para volver loco a un hombre - contesto Rose.

\- Necesitas ropa interior súper sexy para llevar en toda ocasión ya que no sabes cuando el deseo se va a desatar y tienes que estar preparada - agrego Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Están haciendo esto porque no es Jacob o porque en verdad es necesario? - pregunte apartando la mirada de donde estaba Edward y me cruce de brazos cuando me dieron una mirada inocente.

\- Lo hacemos porque ese hombre merece la pena - Rose señalo hacía la ventana mirándome seriamente - Y en todo caso, si terminaras casada con ese perro haría que gastara una fortuna en ropa interior súper sexy para evitar que mueras de aburrimiento.

No pude decir más ya que ellas me llevaron casi arrastrando al auto de Rose y dirigirnos al centro comercial, lamentablemente Edward no estaba afuera cuando salimos.

Nuestro viaje fue entre pláticas sobre los chicos, planes para los fines de semana, sobre mi cumpleaños que se acercaba y poco a poco comenzó a cambiar hacía las mejores posiciones sexuales y los conjuntos de ropa interior que les volvía locos.

Nada más llegar las chicas me arrastraron a la tienda de lencería, en donde comenzaron a tomar todo lo posible, desde sostenes y bragas hasta camisones y pijamas con casi nada de tela.

Muchas veces las había acompañado en sus compras de lencería, pero esta fue la primera vez que me divertí, ya que con cada conjunto que me probaba me imaginaba el rostro de Edward al verme.

\- ¿Has pensado que le vas a decir a tus padres cuando termines con Jacob? - pregunto Rose mientras estábamos sentadas en una de las cafeterías descansando después de terminar nuestras compras - Porque si vas a terminar con él, ¿verdad? - me dio una mirada cuando no dije nada.

\- Lo quiero hacer, pero aún no tengo algo definido con Edward -

\- ¿Como que no tienes nada definido con él? Pero si han hecho el amor y por la forma en que te mira es más que obvio que siente algo fuerte por ti - comento Alice sorprendida.

\- Si, pero hacer el amor y tener una relación real es otra cosa... Es verdad que me siento feliz estando con Edward, ya sea física o íntimamente pero no sé cómo sea para él - confesé - Además es más que claro que no se quedara en Forks mucho tiempo, es un alma libre, llegara el momento en que se sienta aburrido de estar en el mismo lugar y se marchara.

\- Mira, por lo que me ha contado Emmett te puedo asegurar que sí, Edward es de esos tipos a los que les gusta su libertad, pero también es de los que luchan por lo que quieren y no se rinden hasta conseguirle - dijo Rose tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa, gesto que igualo Alice.

\- Aprovecha esta oportunidad para averiguar a donde van con esta relación - dijo Alice - Ponte uno de los sexys pijamas que compraste y sedúcelo hasta que hable, ya después ambos pueden disfrutar.

\- De verdad Bella, creo que el haber conocido a Edward fue lo mejor que te pudo pasar y es hora de que tú también decidas y luches por lo que TÚ realmente quieres - comento Rose resaltando la palabra.

Ellas tenían razón, ya era hora de que pensara lo que realmente quería hacer con mi vida. En menos de un mes cumpliría dieciocho años y por fin podría decidir por mi cuenta.

Aunque también necesitaba saber que pasaba con mi relación con Edward. Tenía más que claro que me estaba enamorando de él si no es que ya lo estaba, pero necesitaba conocer sus sentimientos y pensamientos para así poder decidir el futuro.

Para descubrir lo que nos deparaba el destino.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

A pesar que mis padres me habían dejado al "cuidado" de Esme para que pasara la noche en su casa, ella no era tan estricta como mis padres y me había dejado pasar la noche en mi propia casa, eso sí tuve que cenar en su casa y no se me paso por alto que al parecer ella sabía algo sobre mí "relación" con Edward aunque no hizo comentario alguno pude ver las sonrisas y miradas que nos dirigía a cada uno.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no pude evitar soltar un grito cuando un par de brazos se enredaron a mi alrededor desde atrás.

\- Tranquila nena - la voz de Edward contra mí oído hizo que mi corazón se tranquilizara un poco - Lo siento, pero es que te vi tan hermosa, tan sensual con este pijama que no pude evitar acercarme para tenerte entre mis brazos - comento mientas nuestras miradas se encontraban atreves del espejo.

La imagen me mostraba con uno de los camisones que me había comprado, era de seda color marfil con encaje en la parte del busto que lo hacía resaltar y terminaba debajo de mi trasero mientras unos fuertes brazos con algunos tatuajes envolvían mi cuerpo y unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes me miraban llenos de fuego.

Una de sus manos bajo hasta donde terminaba mi camisón para acariciar mi piel desnuda mientras la otra se mantenía firmemente en mi cintura pegándome a él lo más posible.

\- Edward - gemí cuando le sentí besar mi cuello mientras que su mano llegaba a mi vagina, donde se sorprendió cuando noto que no llevaba bragas.

\- Oh chica mala - me estremecí cuando paso su lengua por lo largo de mi hombro hasta mi oído.

Mi mano voló hasta su cuello y la otra se entrelazo con la suya en mi vientre.

\- Hazme el amor Edward - susurre sintiendo como jugaba con mi clítoris.

Se separó de mí para darme la vuelta sin soltar nuestras manos entrelazadas para llevarla hasta sus labios y después inclinarse para capturar mis labios. Sentí sus cálidas manos en mi espalda mientras nuestro beso cada vez se volvía más profundo, lentamente comenzó a retroceder hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas chocaron con la cama y le hizo quedar sentado conmigo entre sus piernas sin deshacer el beso.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero acariciando la parte trasera de mis muslos mientras rompía nuestro beso y enterrar su rostro entre mis senos, dejando besos húmedos o pasando su lengua entre ellos. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello tratando de atraerlo más a mí y así sentir mucho más sus caricias.

Por un momento se separó de mí solamente para quitar su camisa negra, lanzándola por alguna parte de mi habitación antes de tomar los finos tirantes de mi camisón para hacer que cayera lentamente en el suelo dejándome completamente desnuda frente a él.

\- Desde el primer momento supe que eras la cosa más bella que jamás haya visto - dijo mientras su mirada recorría lentamente mi cuerpo haciendo que en este comenzara a despertar el fuego.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis muslos, mis caderas, mis costados pasando por mis senos, pero sin llegar a tocarlos hasta llegar a mi cuello para atraerme a él y juntar nuestros labios. Posé mis rodillas a cada lado de su cadera mientras nuestro beso aumentaba cada vez más, sentí sus manos bajar acariciando mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero donde poso sus manos para pegarme más a él haciéndome sentir su despierta erección.

\- Ah... Edward... - gemí cuando sus besos se dirigieron a mi oído y bajar a mi cuello - Por favor... Déjame sentirte... en mi interior... - dije mientras mis caderas se movían en busca de aliviar el ardor que sentía en mí muy necesitado centro.

Ahora fue su turno de callar las palabras y en su lugar actuar. Me tomo fuertemente de los glúteos para movernos para acomodarme en la cama, le vi quitarse el resto de su ropa para después subir y tomar su lugar entre mis piernas mientras se volvía a acercar para capturar mis labios.

Enrolle mis brazos en su cuello al igual que mis piernas en su cadera mientras buscaba el ansiado alivio. Sentí como acomodaba su erección en mi entrada adentrándose poco a poco haciendo que arqueara mi espalda soltando un gemido de placer.

Por algunos minutos nos quedamos quietos, sintiendo nuestra unión mientras él se entretenía besando mi cuello, mis hombros, el valle de mis senos hasta que capturo uno de mis pezones en su boca y comenzó a chupar con la energía digna de un bebé hambriento.

\- Ed.… ward... - mi voz se entrecortó cuando le sentí embestir contra mí, en ocasiones se volvían fuertes y poderosas para pasar a ser lentas y precisas, pero ambas me hacían estremecer.

\- Oh nena... No importa cuantas veces... te haga el amor... Ah... Es maravilloso estar en dentro de ti... - su voz ronca entrecortada hacía que mis paredes internas reaccionaran comprimiéndose mucho más - Oh... Tan apretada... Y mojada...

Nuestros cuerpos se movían al compás, casi como si fueran uno solo. Era la primera vez que hacíamos en amor de esta manera, tomándonos nuestro tiempo, disfrutando del momento, pero eso no quería decir que no lo disfrutara igual que las veces pasadas.

\- Esto ha sido más que maravilloso - dije después de recuperar el aliento mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho escuchando sus latidos.

Aún podía sentir parte del éxtasis que había provocado el hacer el amor, sentía como su mano acariciaba mi espalda formando patrones abstractos.

\- Si, hacer el amor contigo siempre lo es - dijo antes de dejar un dulce beso en mi frente.

Sus palabras llamaron mi atención.

Desde el primer momento que estuvimos juntos siempre había dicho que "hacía en amor" con él, nunca había sentido que era solamente sexo, pero por lo visto para Edward era igual o al menos eso pensaba.

\- ¿Edward? - le llame levantando mi mirada.

\- Mmm... - podía ver parte del fuego que nos había consumido hasta hacía algunos momentos aún vivo.

\- ¿Qué piensas de esto? - pregunte.

\- ¿Esto? -

\- Si, sobre nosotros, sobre esta relación - me senté mientras tapaba mis senos con las sabanas, él también se levantó y apoyo su espalda en la cabecera de la cama e hizo un gesto para que me acomodara entre sus piernas, cosa que no pensé dos veces.

\- Creo que no has entendido muy bien lo que quise decir aquella noche Bella - dijo seriamente - Desde el preciso momento en que me adentré en ti te convertiste en mía... Tal vez suene machista o muy de la época de las cavernas, pero es así, desde el primer momento en que pose mis ojos en ti sentí algo muy fuerte... - tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para acercarse a mí dejando un casto beso en mis labios - No te conocía, no sabía ni tu nombre, pero así fue... Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, pero desde el primer momento decidí que era lo que quería en mi vida, luego el destino hizo que nuestros caminos se volvieran a encontrar y míranos ahora... Nunca he sentido que tengamos solo sexo, yo siempre te he hecho el amor... Porque te amo Bella - sus palabras me dejaron en shock, era la primera vez que me decía que me amaba y mis ojos comenzaron a arder por las lágrimas.

\- También te amo Edward - respondí tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besarlo lentamente.

\- Por eso también entiendo que te sienta un poco presionada en cuanto nuestra relación - dijo cuando nos separamos y descanse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él volvió a acariciar mi espalda - He visto la forma de pensar de tu madre, Esme me ha contado un poco y también lo que tú me has dicho, por eso entiendo que te sientas confundida y no he mencionado nada acerca de lo nuestro.

\- Mis padres siempre tuvieron la ilusión de emparejarme con el hijo de sus mejores amigos, Jacob, al principio acepte porque mis padres me lo impusieron y llegue a pensar que con el tiempo sentiría algo más que una simple amistad de niños - dije mientras jugaba con nuestras manos - Sentía que era mi deber como hija el estar con el chico que mis padres habían elegido para mí, me habían educado para siempre hacer lo que ellos me decían hasta que las chicas conocieron a Jasper y a Emmett, fue ahí cuando por primera entendí lo que era estar enamorada de verdad, las chicas me hablaban de lo que sentían, de las emociones que vivían y nada de eso era lo que yo sentía con Jacob, entendí que nunca sentiría lo mismo que ellas... Acepte el estar con él así, sin quererlo como hombre aunque eso no significaba que Jacob no me quisiera a mí como mujer - sentí como Edward se tensaba haciendo puño su mano por lo que hice que se relajara y entrelace nuestras manos - Solo ahí fue cuando di gracias al cielo por la forma anticuada en la que pensaban mis padres y no me dejaran a solas con él, aunque eso no evitara que algunas veces me haya besado sorpresivamente pero jamás sentí lo que tus besos provocan en mí - levante mi rostro para dejar un suave beso en sus labios pero él llevó su mano libre hasta mi cuello para profundizarlo adentrando su lengua en mi cavidad haciendo que respondiera de inmediato.

Siempre me sentí prisionera de mi familia y pensaba como mi único refugio en las chicas, ellas eran las únicas con las que podía ser completamente yo... A ellas nunca les ha gustado mi relación con Jacob pero la han aceptado por mí y hasta llegamos a pensar en que un vez que entrara a la universidad me podría liberar de todo esto, de mis padres y de Jacob pero... Jacob comenzó a pensar en un futuro y fue cuando llego con el pensamiento que quería ir a la universidad de Washington, una de las opciones a donde tenía pensado aplicar, y quería que nos fuéramos juntos pero teníamos que casarnos, por lo que hablo con nuestros padres y ellos aceptaron - era la primera vez que hablaba de esto con él y me sentía libre, como si un peso que llevaba sin saber desapareciera - Nuestras madres comenzaron a hacer planes porque eso era lo que siempre habían querido y fue cuando ya no pude más... Fue cuando Emmett nos llevó a celebrar el cumpleaños de Rose a el bar de un primo suyo - me levante para acomodarme con mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura mientras lo besaba de nuevo, sentí como me tomaba por la espalda baja para acercarme a él, haciéndome sentir su muy despierta erección - Por primera vez me sentí libre y baile, baile como nunca, muchos chicos se me acercaron tratando de conquistarme pero ninguno tuvo éxito - mis besos bajaron por su barbilla hasta su cuello donde bese y chupe con algo de fuerza haciéndolo gemir roncamente - Hasta que un chico se acercó tomándome por la cintura mientras se pegaba a mí que hizo despertar todas las emociones de las que tanto me habían hablado...

Comencé a mover mis caderas rozando nuestros sexos mientras mi boca se entretenía en su cuello y sus manos se posaban en mi cintura para ayudarme a moverme.

\- Despertó la excitación, el deseo... Sé que suena como si solo me importara sexualmente, pero aprendí que la lujuria, el placer, el deseo muchas veces van de la mano con el amor - levante mi rostro hasta el suyo y nuestros ojos se encontraron fijamente - Él hizo algo que Jacob no había podido... Hizo acelerar mi corazón... Cuando me beso por primera vez me hizo estremecer, me hizo sentir fuego por todo mi cuerpo y cuando me pregunto si estaba segura de entregarme a él no lo pensé porque eso era lo que quería... - mi mano viajo hasta donde estaba su miembro para tomarlo y alinearlo con mi centro, poco a poco lo fui introduciendo en mi interior haciéndonos gemir hasta que lo sentí lo más profundo posible - Decidí entregarme por completo a un chico desconocido - comencé a moverme suavemente mientras continuábamos mirándonos fijamente - Nunca pensé que volvería a encontrarme con él en la casa de mi vecina ni mucho menos verlo vistiendo únicamente con una toalla en la cintura mientras un montón de señoras desconocidas estaban en la casa - eso le hizo sonreír pero pronto dejo salir un ronco gemido - Y volví a entregarme a él sin pensarlo dos veces... Continué haciéndolo... Continuo haciéndolo... Y quiero continuar haciéndolo...

Me acerque para besarlo mientras nos movíamos, iniciando nuestra tercera ronda en la noche.

Sabía que él había entendido lo que quería decirle y lo había aceptado.

No sabíamos que nos deparaba el destino, pero queríamos estar juntos para enfrentarlo.

* * *

 *** Awww, ¿Que les pareció este capítulo? Para mí fue algo romántico, aunque también muy tierno y divertido con la parte de las chicas... Y ya saben dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios... Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es mía de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Capítulo 6**

\- Tengo planeado hacer una fiesta para celebrar tu cumpleaños y de paso anuncia tu compromiso con Jacob - dijo mi madre mientras cenábamos.

Las cenas en familia eran como un ritual para mi madre, donde nos sentábamos los tres mientras hablábamos de nuestro día bueno eso cuando mi padre no tenía guardia.

Y hablando de mi padre, desde hacía unos días le veía algo extraño, muy pensativo y menos participativo en cuanto a los planes que tenía mi madre junto con los Blacks. Él siempre había sido una persona de pocas palabras, pero ahora lo era más.

\- Ya quedé con Rachel para que nos presten el salón de la iglesia y junto después de partir el pastel podemos anunciar la feliz noticia - continuo con su plática mientras mi cerebro se desconectaba y al parecer mi padre también por su mirada perdida mientras comía lentamente.

\- Mamá, ¿Es necesario que lo hagas ese día? - pregunte soltando un suspiro mientras apartaba de mí el plato a medio comer, al parecer hoy no estaba de humor de pasta con carne.

\- Por supuesto cariño, después estaremos más que apuradas con los preparativos de la boda - dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo - Bella, cariño, sé que estas algo nerviosa ante anunciar tu compromiso y tu boda, pero verás que una vez que pase todo serás la mujer más feliz del mundo.

\- ¿Y si no lo soy? ¿Si no soy feliz a lado de Jacob? - era la primera vez que hacía esas preguntas y al parecer eso también llamó la atención de mi padre.

\- Isabella no seas tonta - respondió con un tono algo enojado - Has conocido a Jacob desde que eran prácticamente unos bebés y han sido amigos desde entonces, ahora en tu novio y después de tu cumpleaños será tu prometido, él es un chico bueno y de familia bien, quiere estudiar para hacer crecer el negocio de su familia - sus palabras sonaban llenas de orgullo - Con el no pasaras hambre ni miserias – agrego, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo sus palabras llevaban un doble sentido - Él si llegara a ser alguien no como el sobrino de Esme - ¡Bingo! y ay estaba la razón de sus palabras anteriores - No sé cómo pueden ser parientes, Esme es una persona de clase, de mundo, de un nivel social muy bueno y muy buena persona...

\- Renee no creo que sea correcto que te expreses así de alguien a quien apenas conoces - le reprendió mi padre seriamente.

\- Es que no le has visto Charlie, todo lleno de tatuajes, vestido de negro y lo peor de todo ¡usa una monstruosidad de motocicleta! - exclamó asustada.

\- Mamá no creo que el simple hecho de que se vista diferente y use una moto lo haga una mala persona - dije tratando de que no se notara mi tono de enojo por cómo estaba insultando a Edward - Tu misma escuchaste que es dueño de dos de los mejores bares en Chicago y en Seattle.

\- Pero es que un chico de familia bien no hace eso, debería regresar a su casa y aceptar la voluntad de sus padres de dirigir su empresa familiar, solo así podría conseguirse una buena esposa - dijo, me imaginaba que información que tenía sobre Edward debió obtenerla de Esme - Debería ser más como Jacob, él si es un buen partido... - sabía que volvería a dar su lista de cualidades por lo que decidí retirarme - ¿A dónde vas Isabella? Aún no terminas de comer.

\- Ya no tengo hambre - fue lo único que respondí mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

Cada día que pasaba soportaba menos la situación en la que estaba. La presión de mi madre y la de Jacob sobre mí estaba comenzando a afectarme mental y físicamente al punto de que no podía comer nada.

Sabía que necesitaba acabar con esta situación pronto pero aún no, ya que sabía que ellos aún tenían poder sobre mí al ser menor de edad y con las influencias que tenía mi padre podría encontrarme donde fuera.

Me deje caer en mi cama mientras atraía una de mis almohadas a mi pecho y enterraba mi rostro para obtener un poco del olor de Edward.

Después de la noche en la que nos dijimos que nos amábamos, Edward tuvo que viajar a Chicago de emergencia, la tubería del baño de hombres se rompió y se quedaría unos días para hacer un poco de administración. Llevaba una semana y lo extrañaba demasiado.

 _ **"Te extraño demasiado. Ya quiero volver a perderme en tu cuerpo y tenerte entre mis brazos cuando llegues al orgasmo. Te amo."**_

Había sido el mensaje que tenía esta mañana al despertar. No podía evitar sentir un ya conocido cosquilleo en mi vientre, solo bastaba unas cuantas palabras de su parte para encenderme.

 _ **"Lamento contestarte hasta ahora, pero me quede dormida esta mañana. También te extraño y quisiera tenerte conmigo, entre mis piernas mientras ambos llegamos juntos. Te amo también."**_

Solté un suspiro pesado mientras sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a pesar y me dejé caer en un sueño donde los protagonistas éramos Edward, su moto y yo.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente cuando sentí un muy conocido calor en mi espalda y un par de brazos a mi alrededor mientras un dulce beso era dejado en mi hombro.

\- Edward... - susurre aún medio dormida.

\- Shhhh, sigue durmiendo hermosa - dijo cerrando sus brazos aún más y como si fuera una orden mi conciencia cayo en un sueño el cual era custodiado por un maravilloso calor.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

\- ¿Y este? - pregunte mientras que mis dedos seguían el patrón de uno de sus tatuajes en el pecho.

Como había dormido temprano me había despertado un par de horas antes de que sonara mi alarma por lo que estaba recostada en su pecho mientras él me contaba las historias detrás de cada uno de sus tatuajes.

\- Me lo hice cuando abrí el segundo bar - respondió acariciando mi espalda. La imagen de un dragón negro estilo tribal descansaba sobre su pecho izquierdo - Este fue cuando abrí el primero - señalo a su costado derecho, ahí plasmado estaba la forma de un sol con el centro en forma de Yin Yang.

Al principio me sorprendió la cantidad de tatuajes que tenía, pero no podía negar que eso lo hacía súper sexy.

\- ¿Me dirás que pasa? Sentó que estas preocupada - murmuro después de que nos quedamos en silencio.

\- Mi madre quiere hacer una fiesta por mi cumpleaños y anunciar el compromiso - sentí como su cuerpo se tensó haciendo que levantara mi vista para mirarle a los ojos - Ya no puedo más Edward, cada día se me hace más difícil el complacer a mi madre.

\- Tranquila amor, buscaremos la forma de evitar ese compromiso y boda - acercó su rostro para plantar un dulce beso en mi frente mientras su brazo me atraía más a él - No dejare que te separen de mí - capturo mis labios en un fiero beso para movernos a modo de que mi espalda descansara en la cama y él se acomodó encima de mí, entre mis piernas, mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello mientras le respondía en beso de la misma manera.

\- Edward... - gemí en voz baja sintiendo como sus labios hacían un camino de besos hasta mi cuello.

\- Déjame tenerte... Déjame perderme en tu interior... - susurro contra mi hombro mientras sentía como una de sus manos se perdía en el interior de mi ropa hasta llegar a mi clítoris haciendo que me mordiera mi labio con fuerza para evitar gemir en voz alta.

Nuestra ropa no tardo en desaparecer, quedando esparcida alrededor de mi cama mientras el contacto de nuestras pieles nos hacía estremecer y tuvimos que acallar un grito de placer cuando se adentró en mí de una sola estocada.

Esta vez no estábamos para romanticismos, estábamos más que necesitados el uno por el otro que no me importo la forma rápida y fuerte contra la que arremetía contra mí. No era la primera vez que dejábamos de tener relaciones por algunos días, pero esta vez había algo diferente, era como si nuestra necesidad creciera con cada minuto que pasábamos separados.

No puede evitar enterrar mis uñas en la espalda de Edward mientras su boca capturaba el grito que solté cuando nos sentí llegar al clímax, sentí como se dejaba caer a sobre mi cuerpo, ocultando su rostro entre mis senos mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

\- Lo siento, fue muy rudo - murmuro haciendo que su aliento chocara en mis senos sensibles, sintiendo como sus brazos se cerraban a mi alrededor.

\- No te preocupes, ambos lo necesitábamos - mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su cabello.

Nuestro pequeño momento romántico acabo cuando la alarma de mi móvil comenzó a sonar haciéndonos soltar un suspiro de desagrado por mi parte y un gemido de protesta por la suya mientras se levantaba en sus brazos ocasionando que soltara un siseo cuando sentí como aún se mantenía duro en mi interior.

\- No quiero salirme de tu interior, te extrañe demasiado - se quejó enterrando su cara en mi cuello mientras yo volvía a colocar mis brazos en su cuello.

\- Yo también... Ah... - solté un jadeo cuando comenzó a moverse lentamente - Edward... tengo que... Ah, ir a prepararme... Ah... - a pesar de mis palabras mis piernas se enrollaron alrededor de su cadera mientras mi espalda se arqueaba y cerraba mis ojos fuertemente.

La sensibilidad de mi interior estaba a su punto máximo ante nuestro anterior encuentro y eso hacía que me estremeciera mucho más con cada embestida que me daba.

Toc, toc, toc...

El llamado a la puerta hizo que me tensara al instante, pero eso no hizo que Edward se detuviera, es más aumento su paso mientras se levantaba en sus manos y me veía con una sonrisa perversa.

\- ¿Bella, hija? ¿Estas despierta? - la voz de mi madre resonó atreves de la puerta, por suerte siempre le ponía seguro cuando me cambiaba y desde que había iniciado mi relación con Edward lo hacía durante las noches.

\- S-sí, ¿Que sucede? - tuve que morder mi labio con fuerza para evitar gemir cuando Edward se inclinó para tomar mi pezón en su boca - M-me estoy cambiando.

\- Hija, tengo que ir con Rachel para ayudarle en la tienda, tu padre me llevara - dijo sin ser conocedora de lo que se llevaba acabó en mi habitación - Deje algo de comida en el refrigerador en caso de que no esté cuando llegues de la escuela.

\- D-de acuerdo - llevé una de mis manos a mi boca cuando Edward puso mis piernas en sus hombros mientras embestía mucho más rápido - Eres... un idiota... Ah sí... - gemí después de que escuchamos como se cerraba la puerta.

\- Te encanta... cuando hago eso... - respondió acercándose para besarme - Te pones mucho... más mojada y apretada... cuando sabes que alguien nos puede... encontrar.

Le sentí llevar una de sus manos hasta nuestra unión para comenzar a acariciar mi hinchado clítoris, cosa que mis paredes se comprimieran anunciando lo cerca que estaba del orgasmo.

\- ¡EDWARD/BELLA! - gritamos sin pudor alguno mientras convulsionábamos.

\- ¿Vez? Te enciendes aún más - dijo cuando pudimos recuperar más el aliento mientras reía, cosa por lo cual le di un golpe en el hombro.

Solté un gimoteo de protesta cuando le sentí salir de mí.

\- ¡Mierda! - dije cuando mi mirada se dirigió al reloj y me di cuenta de que llegaría tarde si no me apuraba, pero un enorme mareo me golpeo cuando me levante deprisa y de no ser por Edward que me tomo del brazo hubiera caído de boca al suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien, amor? – pregunto algo preocupado – Estas algo pálida.

-S-sí, creo que me levante muy rápido - dije mientras le sentía atraerme hacía su pecho, donde descanse mi frente y respire su aroma - Y anoche no comí mucho durante la cena.

Edward me tomo en brazos para dirigirnos al baño donde tomamos una ducha entre suaves caricias y tiernos besos.

\- ¿Estás lista? - pregunto cuando estuvimos encima de la moto. Dado que para cuando estuvimos listos ya era algo tarde para ir a la escuela y como no tenía nada importante para hacer, decidimos ir a dar un paseo a Seattle, era algo lejos para ir en moto, pero valía la pena pasar el tiempo con Edward, también les había mandado un mensaje a las chicas y de ser necesario ellas me cubrirían.

\- Claro - respondí mientras me apoyaba en su fuerte espalda mientras sentía las excitantes vibraciones contra mi centro.

Disfrute de todo el camino casi al borde del orgasmo por cada vez que Edward aceleraba, debo decir que anteriormente me había dado cuenta de que era muy buen conductor a pesar de las serpentines curvas del camino.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? - me pregunto después de casi cuatro horas de camino, Edward nos había conducido hasta en estacionamiento de su bar.

\- Si, muero de hambre - conteste mirando como se bajaba para ayudarme, pero aproveche su descuido para atraerlo a mí tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besarle apasionadamente.

Pude sentir como sonreía mientras me regresaba el beso acomodándose entre mis piernas y tomar mi cintura con sus fuertes manos.

\- Parece que disfrutas provocarme cada vez que acelerabas - dije cuando nos separamos haciendo que pusiera el gesto más inocente que podía, pero el brillo divertido estaba instalado en sus bellos ojos verdes - Mejor llévame a comer algo.

\- Yo te puedo dar algo para que comas - comento alzando sus cejas en forma sugerente.

\- Sería una buena idea, pero por ahora prefiero algo de comida real - dije dejando un suave beso rápido en sus labios.

\- Muy bien, le daré algo de comida real a mi chica - acepto dejando un beso en mis labios antes de ayudarme a bajar y tomar mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

\- Tal vez tengas suerte y después me pueda comer otra cosa - agregue dándole una sonrisa pícara que le hizo sonreír negando con la cabeza en forma de diversión.

Era algo agradable pasear por las calles tomada de la mano con el hombre del que estaba enamorada, sin ser juzgada ni tener miradas curiosas como hubiera sido de estar en Forks.

Esta era la clase de vida que quería. Salir a pasear tomados de la mano, hacer chistes comentarios sexuales no sintiéndome incomoda, hablar de cosas sin sentido, besos y abrazos espontáneos, cosas con las que disfrutaba siendo yo, sintiéndome libre.

Quería un hombre como Edward como mi novio, mi pareja, mi esposo, mi amante, como el padre de mis hijos y como el hombre con el que envejecer.

Pero aún no habíamos tocado ese tema, tenía más que claro que lo que teníamos era algo especial, algo que el destino tenía planeado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? Pronto que quedaste muy seria - dijo cuando estuvimos sentados en un pequeño restaurante italiano.

\- Solo pienso en el futuro - susurré jugando tímidamente con una servilleta mientras él se quedaba callado, pero sentí como me daba un ligero apretón en mi hombro, donde descansaba su brazo - Tengo que hacer algo para evitar esa boda.

\- ¿Y el compromiso? -

\- De ser posible también quisiera evitarlo, aunque un compromiso es algo más fácil de romper, pero una boda es algo distinto - solté un suspiro pesado apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro - Anoche trate de hablar con mis padres acerca de no ser feliz con Jacob, pero para mi madre fue como hablar con la pared y comenzó a alabar las cualidades de este.

\- ¿Y tu padre? -

\- Mi padre ha estado algo extraño últimamente, como si tuviera algo en su mente - respondí - Tal vez sea algo de su trabajo.

\- No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo, pero te aseguro que no dejare que ese perro ponga una de sus patas en ti - contesto levantando mi rostro con uno de sus largos dedos y dejar un beso en mis labios - Tú eres mía, solo mía.

Nuestro almuerzo fue algo tranquilo hablando de cosas más divertidas y una vez que terminamos decidimos tomar un paseo por un pequeño parque lleno de niños donde al final Edward termino jugando soccer con un grupo de niños que estaban practicando.

Verle jugando con los niños mientras sonreía a más no poder me hizo imaginar como seria si tuviéramos hijos, sin duda sería un buen padre, un sexy padre tatuado.

\- ¿Imaginando cosas sucias? - pregunto mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto donde había estado sentada esperándolo y acomodo su cabeza en mi regazo.

\- Imaginaba como te verás siendo un sexy papá - respondí comenzando a acariciar su cabello - Serás un buen padre Edward.

\- Mmm... Por alguna razón siempre se me han dado bien los niños - dijo mirándome de una manera muy especial.

\- ¿Has pensado en tener hijos algún día? -

\- Me gustaría algún día tener hijos contigo - sus palabras hicieron que mi mano quedara inmóvil en el aire - Tengo claro que serás mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos así que ve haciéndote a la idea de ello - agregó seriamente ante lo cual solamente sonreí mientras me inclinaba para dejar un beso en sus labios.

Antes de emprender nuestro camino de regreso Edward tuvo que parar en el bar para firmar algunos papeles del inventario, me quede sorprendida de lo grande que era y al ser un lugar muy popular y concurrido lo entendía, también él aprovechó para presentarme a Félix y algunos de los empleados, los cuales al parecer se sorprendieron un poco al verme vestida con mi uniforme escolar pero se tranquilizaron cuando mentí acerca de mi edad, aunque técnicamente faltaban dos semanas para que cumpliera los dieciocho.

\- Aquí tienes - dijo Víctor, uno de los bartenders que estaban ahí tan temprano. Edward había ido con Félix a ver algunas cosas que necesitaban del inventario.

\- Muchas gracias - le brinde una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi cóctel SIN alcohol que se había ofrecido a hacerme - Está muy bueno, ¿Como se llama?

\- Peach Melba, es una mezcla hecha a mano de azúcar granulada, duraznos, agua, frambuesas, tomillo, agua y soda - contesto limpiando algunas copas.

\- ¿Llevas mucho trabajando aquí? -

\- Desde que Edward abrió el local, mi sueño era ser un bar tender profesional y había tomado algunos cursos, pero no tenía mucha experiencia por lo que nadie quería darme una oportunidad - comenzó a relatarme sin dejar de trabajar - Un día vi un anuncio en el periódico donde necesitaban un bar tender para un bar nuevo por lo que me arriesgué y vine a probar suerte, ¿Que podía pasar? ¿Otra negativa por mi falta de experiencia? - se encogió de hombros - Hubo varios rumores de que este bar era la segunda localidad de un famoso bar en Chicago por lo que muchas personas se presentaron para el puesto, era una buena oportunidad de hacerte de un nombre si trabajabas aquí... Como prueba hicimos varios tipos de cócteles para los jueces, paso casi un mes y me había dado por vencido de que se comunicaran conmigo, pero una mañana recibí una llamada, harían otra prueba con algunos seleccionados donde elegirían a dos ganadores...

\- ¿Y qué paso? - pregunte más que intrigada.

\- Algunos de los elegidos eran mejor que yo e incluso tenían experiencia, pero al final fui uno de los ganadores, el otro era una chica que trabajo aquí hasta hace unos meses que se tuvo que retirar porque estaba embarazada, quería cuidarse mucho y dedicarse a su bebé - finalizo - Edward me dio una oportunidad de hacer mis sueños realidad.

Continuamos platicando de demás cosas sobre el bar, el trabajo en el bar y algunas anécdotas sobre clientes.

\- ¿Tratando de emborrachar y seducir a mi novia Vic? - dijo Edward con tono de falso enojo mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

\- Eso intento, pero ya lleva varias copas y no muestra signos de ceder - contesto siguiéndole el juego, lo que nos hizo reír a los tres.

\- Es hora de irnos nena - dijo por lo que asentí - Bueno Víctor nos vemos luego.

\- Si claro, mucho gusto en conocerte Bella - me brindo una sonrisa mientras guiñaba un ojo en forma coqueta que hizo que Edward me acercara a él soltando un gruñido.

\- Igualmente Víctor nos vemos - comente despidiéndome de él.

\- Siento haberte dejado sola - comento cuando salimos del bar.

\- No te preocupes solo me contó como llego a trabajar aquí - conteste - Dijo que no podía encontrar trabajo por su falta de experiencia pero que entre varias personas que aplicaron para el puesto él y otra chica se quedaron con el puesto.

\- Bueno, fue algo difícil, pero Víctor y Jane fueron de los mejores cócteles que probé y no me importo mucho su falta de experiencia si no la pasión con la que hacían su trabajo - respondió tendiéndome el casco para ayudarme a subir a la moto.

El camino de regreso fue calmado, pero sin quitar la excitación que me provocaba la moto, no sabía si algún día dejaría de sentirlo, esperaba que no porque pasar el tiempo así con Edward me encantaba.

Ya era algo noche cuando Edward se detuvo a un par de metros de mi casa que estaba fuera de la vista.

\- Muchas gracias por el día de hoy, fue muy divertido - dije cuando le di el casco y me arreglé un poco la ropa, no quería que mi madre me dijera algo por lo que el viento me había hecho.

\- Claro que fue divertido, yo hago tu vida una diversión nena - paso su brazo por mi cintura para atraerme hacía él mientras mis brazos se enredaban de manera natural en su cuello cuando nuestros labios se unieron.

Aún tenía los efectos que la moto creaban en mi centro y el beso apasionado de Edward solo hizo que mi excitación creciera haciendo que mis bragas se mojaran mucho más de lo que ya estaban, no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer cuando su lengua se adentró en mi boca en busca de la mía. Sentí como una de sus manos se introducía por debajo de mi blusa hasta alcanzar uno de mis senos cubiertos por el sostén y le daba un apretón.

Estaba a punto de pedirle a Edward que me hiciera el amor de forma urgente, pero...

\- ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! - el grito hizo que nos separábamos como si un balde de agua fría nos hubiera caído encima borrando toda excitación y deseo de nuestros cuerpos por lo que nos separamos de inmediato mientras levantábamos la mirada para encontrarnos con una figura que nos miraba con un enorme enojo en los ojos.

* * *

 *** ¡Ahh! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Quién creen que sea la persona de les descubrió? Hagan sus apuestas y dejen sus reviews con sus candidatos... Nos leemos luego.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es mía de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo.** **Gracias.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Capítulo** **7**

\- ¿M-mamá? - dije nerviosamente mirando como su rostro estaba rojo de enojo, era la primera vez que la veía así.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? ¿Porque este tipo te está besando? - pregunto acercándose a nosotros para tomarme del brazo y separarme de Edward - Usted, ¿Que cree que está haciendo con mi hija?

\- Mamá cálmate por favor - dije haciendo un gesto de dolor al sentir como enterraba sus bien cuidadas uñas en mi brazo y al parecer Edward se dio cuenta de ello porque hizo un gesto de enojo.

\- ¡Tú cállate Isabella! - al parecer mi madre estaba muy enojada.

\- Señora Swan, por favor suelte a Bella - podía sentir como trataba de contenerse.

\- Es mejor que se aleje de mi hija o haré que mi esposo lo arreste por abusar de una menor de edad - tiro de mi brazo para comenzar a caminar hacía la casa, podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre nosotros por lo que volteo a mirarlo y pude ver algo de enojo y preocupación en su hermosa mirada verde.

\- Mamá me lastimas - dije cuando entramos a la casa.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué hacías con ese tipo? - pregunto mientras me llevaba hasta la sala y me soltó haciendo que cayera sentada en el sillón - ¿Porque te estabas besando con ese tipo? No puedo creer que le estés haciendo a Jacob, a tú familia... ¿Es esta la educación que te hemos dado? - solo la podía ver como caminaba alrededor de la sala murmurando cosas sin sentido - ¡RESPONDEME ISABELLA! ¿POR QUÉ?

\- ¡PORQUE LO AMO MAMÁ! - no pude más y me puse de pie mientras respondía - Porque por primera vez puedo ser yo misma, porque no me siento atrapada estando a su lado, algo que nunca he sentido en esta casa o a lado de Jacob.

\- ¿Pero que estás diciendo? Jacob es el mejor partido que puedas tener, él te puede dar una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, algo que dudo que ese tipo te pueda dar -

\- Edward, su nombre es Edward - dije mirándole fijamente - Y ese tipo como tú lo llamas puede darme muchas más cosas de las que Jacob nunca podrá, no importa cuánto dinero tenga.

\- ¿Te has acostado con él?¡Contesta! - me tomo de los brazos haciendo que soltara un lloriqueo de dolor cuando la sentí volver a enterrar sus uñas en mis brazos - ¿Has tenido relaciones con ese tipo?

\- Si - respondí firmemente y lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte impacto contra mi mejilla derecha que me hizo caer al suelo.

\- ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA! ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ENTREGARTE A UN HOMBRE COMO ESE? - comenzó a gritarme mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello - ¿ENTIENDES LO QUE HICISTE? ACABAS DE ARRUINAR NUESTRAS VIDAS POR COMPLETO - la verdad nunca la había visto así - DE SEGURO ESTO ES OBRA DE ESAS CHICAS A LAS QUE LLAMAS AMIGAS.

\- No metas a mis amigas en esto - me puse de pie mientras mi mejilla se sentía adolorida.

\- Claro que las meto, ya sabía que eran malas influencias para ti, nada más míralas, se visten vulgarmente, andan de novias de unos perdedores -

\- Ellas no tienen la culpa de nada, ellas siempre han sido lo único que me mantiene cuerda para soportar la vida en esta casa - al parecer todo lo que tenía dentro de mí estaba a punto de explotar - Estoy cansada de todo esto, de esta jaula de cristal y oro en la que me has encerrado, estoy cansada de hacer siempre lo que quieren, de que me digan que hacer y de que me impusieran a alguien a quien no amo - sentí otro fuerte impacto en mi mejilla y al levantar mi mirada me encontré con una muy furiosa Renee.

\- ¿No entiendes todo lo que hemos hecho por ti? ¿Lo que yo he hecho por ti? Tengo muchos planes para ti y tu matrimonio con los Blacks, ¿Sabes lo que eso nos haría? Nos sacaría de esta miseria, de esta vida - no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo - Quiero que tengas lo que yo nunca pude tener.

\- ¿Te estas escuchando? Hablas como si mi vida solo fuera una moneda de cambio mamá - dije mirándola con miedo, pena, enojo - Estoy harta de todo esto y no pienso seguir con esto - corrí a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude y cerré con un fuerte portazo mientras escuchaba como mi madre me llamaba a gritos.

\- ¿Bella, amor? ¿Estás bien? - fue lo primero que escuche decirle después del primer tono.

\- No, no estoy bien... Tengo que salir de aquí Edward, no puedo aguantar un minuto más en una casa donde piensan que mi vida en una llave para cambiar a un futuro mejor - logre decirle mientras lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis ojos - Tengo que salir de aquí por favor - escuche como maldecía y algunas cosas se rompían junto con algunas palabras de parte de Esme tratando de calmarle.

\- Cinco minutos - escuche decirme con voz más calmada - Te daré solo cinco minutos para que tomes lo más importante y salgas de esa casa - mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa mientras que mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras buscando una mochila donde comencé a meter algo de ropa y algunos documentos - Te espero en casa de Esme, si no estás aquí yo mismo entrare a buscarte, eres mía y no dejare que nada ni nadie te aparte de mí.

\- Te amo Edward - fue lo único que salió de mi boca con bastante claridad a pesar de las lágrimas.

\- También te amo nena - su voz adquirió un tono dulce, lleno de amor que me hizo entender que todo estaría bien - Te veo en diez minutos.

Después de colgar me concentre en meter algunas de mis cosas más importante no podía llevar muchas cosas dado que viajaríamos en la moto, por lo que metí un par de mudas de ropa cómodas, ropa interior, algunas joyas de valor que tenía y mis documentos personales, también me cambie de ropa lo más rápido posible, estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi madre.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - pregunto acercándose a mí y jalar la tira de mi mochila.

\- Me voy, no aguanto un minuto más en esta casa - respondí tomando de nuevo mi mochila.

\- ¿Y te iras con ese tipo? Por favor niña crece, ¿Crees que él en verdad quiere algo serio contigo? Solo eres la novedad para él, la chica virgen con la cual divertirse - sus palabras sonaban llenas de veneno, de rencor - ¿Crees que un hombre como él querrá algo serio? Claro que no, te dejara en algún momento, se cansara de ti y te dejara botada en un maldito pueblo donde no tendrás otra opción que sobrevivir - las palabras que salían de su boca ya no eran para mí, eran como si hablaran de un pasado - No te quedara más que aceptar una vida llena de miserias y cadencias.

\- Edward no es nada de eso - le interrumpí - Él me ama de verdad, lo nuestro es real y luchare contra todo y TODOS por defenderlo - remarque mis palabras para hacerla entender - Aun así sea contra mis propios padres - hice el intento de avanzar pero volvió a tomar mi mochila para tirar de ella con fuerza hasta quitármela y me dio un fuerte empujón que me hizo caer a la cama soltando en el proceso mi móvil, el cual tomo rápido para salir de mi habitación dando un fuerte portazo - Mamá, dame mis cosas - me levante deprisa pero cuando llegue a la puerta note que no la podía abrir - ¡MAMÁ! ABRE LA PUERTA, MAMÁ - sentí las palmas de mis manos calentarse con cada impacto que dada en la puerta - MAMÁ POR FAVOR ABRE, DEJAME SALIR.

\- Ahí te quedaras, no dejare que arruines tu vida por un hombre como ese - la escuche decir atreves de la puerta.

\- POR FAVOR MAMÁ - lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, rápidamente me dirigí a la ventana, pero por alguna razón parecía estar trabada y no la podía abrir, fue cuando escuché como el timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia al igual que unos golpes.

\- ¿DONDE ESTÁ BELLA? - escuche la voz de Edward en el piso de abajo - LE EXIJO QUE ME DIGA DONDE ESTA.

\- TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA VENIR A EXIGIR ALGO EN MI CASA, BELLA ES MI HIJA Y PUEDO HACER CON ELLA LO QUE QUIERE - respondió mi madre.

\- ¡EDWARD!¡EDWARD ESTOY ARRIBA! - comencé a hacer más ruido tratando de llamar su atención, pero pronto se escuchó un disparo que hizo que mi sangre se helara y mi corazón casi se detuviera - ¿Edward?¡EDWARD!¡MAMÁ! ABRAN - comencé a golpear la puerta con más fuerza, pero todo se había quedado en completo silencio hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con fuerza que me dejé caer en el piso rompiendo en llanto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando hasta quedarme dormida apoyada contra la puerta, pero el sonido de la manilla siendo movida me despertó haciendo que retrocediera hasta que mi espalda toco mi cama.

\- Veo que ya estas más calmada - dijo mi madre mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, llevaba una bandeja en su mano.

\- ¿Donde esta Edward? ¿Qué le hiciste? - pregunté con voz ronca, la vi poner la bandeja en mi tocador.

\- Él se fue después que habláramos seriamente, entendió que lo mejor para ti es estar con tu familia y casarte con Jacob - se acercó hasta mí, la imagen frente a mí era todo lo contrario de la que me mostró cuando estábamos discutiendo y de la que conocía - Es más, me confeso que solo quería divertirse contigo y dejarte tirada en algún lugar lejos de las personas que te quieren - cuando sentí que toco mi cabello mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Esta mujer no era mi madre, era una completa desconocida.

\- Te traje algo para que cenemos en aquí como cuando eras una niña, ¿recuerdas? - pregunto mientras acercaba la bandeja donde había un par de platos con panqueques y vasos de leche con chocolate.

Mi madre tomo lugar frente a mí en el suelo, tal como hacía cuando era una niña. Cenamos en silencio, pero no podía apartar la mirada de ella, su sola presencia me hacía sentir con los nervios a flor de piel.

Pronto comencé a sentirme extraña, mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados.

\- Mamá, me siento extraña - murmure con voz casi incomprensible.

\- Oh no te preocupes cariño, simplemente estas muy cansada, porque no te acuestas a dormir un rato - dijo, pero sus palabras muy difícilmente entraban en mi cerebro.

Todo se volvió negro.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Sentía mi mente y visión nublosa, no sabía que había pasado. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación, esta solo tenía una pequeña mesa de madera con un par de sillas, una cama, lo que parecía ser el baño y la única ventana al parecer tenía barrotes.

Rápidamente me levante, pero mis piernas cedieron haciendo que terminara hincada en el piso mientras sentía que todo me daba vueltas.

Cuando logré llegar hasta la ventana aún me sentía mareada pero mi mente estaba un poco más clara y me di cuenta de que efectivamente había barrotes en la ventana. Recorrí con la mirada por la habitación y me di cuenta de que parecía que estábamos en alguna especie de cabaña por la forma rustica que parecía el lugar.

No sabía muy bien lo que había pasado ni cuánto tiempo había estado dormida como para que les diera tiempo de hacer esto.

3:30 A.M

Cinco horas. Al parecer había estado inconsciente por cinco horas.

Me recosté en mi cama de nuevo tratando de recordar lo que había pasado. Recordaba escuchar la voz de Edward y mi madre peleando, seguido por un disparo y quedarme dormida mientras lloraba, después mi madre vino con algo de cenar y...

Y no recordaba nada más.

Al parecer mi madre le había puesto algo que me hizo dormir y aprovecho eso para llevarme a otro lugar dejándome totalmente aislada.

Prisionera.

No puede evitar sollozar cuando el muy conocido aroma de Edward llego a mí, todavía podía sentirle en mi ropa, tomé la almohada más cercana a mí y la atraje a mi pecho mientras rompía a llorar de nuevo.

No sabía que había pasado o si mi madre le había disparado, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

\- Bella hija, despierta - la voz de mi madre penetro mi adormecida mente - Vamos cariño, es hora de tu desayuno - comento dejando la bandeja en la mesa - Te dejo aquí tu desayuno - rápidamente salió, volviendo a ponerle llave a la puerta.

Con trabajo me levante mientras sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero termine corriendo al baño cuando el olor de salchichas fritas llego a mi nariz.

\- Oh, ¿Que pasa cariño? ¿No te gustaron las salchichas fritas? - pregunto mi madre cuando regreso por la bandeja una hora después.

\- ¿Porque haces todo esto mamá? - cuestione señalando la ventana.

\- Oh cariño es por tu propio bien - respondió dándome una sonrisa que me hizo sentir escalofríos por lo que me encogí en mi lugar en la cama - Por ahora estarás aquí hasta la fiesta de compromiso.

\- ¿Y la escuela? -

\- Oh no te preocupes por eso, he avisado que saldrás de la ciudad por un par de semanas - me dio una sonrisa mientras salía de mi habitación.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, no podía creer lo que mi madre me estaba haciendo. Prácticamente me tenía secuestrada.

¿Y mi padre?

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había escuchado nada de mi padre o sentido su presencia en la casa.

El resto del día lo pase en la cama, no tenía energías suficientes como para levantarme y ni mucho menos comer, en parte porque cada que el olor llegaba a mí me atacaban unas enormes náuseas y en parte porque no podía confiar en nada de lo que mi madre me diera por lo que opte por tirar un poco de la comida por el inodoro para que ella no sospechara.

Cuando desperté con la habitación completamente oscura, al parecer mi madre había venido a dejarme comida por la bandeja que descansaba en la mesa. Con la poca fuerza que al parecer tenía me dirigí hacía la ventana y noté que al parecer estábamos en alguna cabaña en el bosque, aunque no sabía si en Forks o ella me había llevado a otro lado.

\- Edward - su nombre salió de mi boca junto con un suspiro mientras sentía como mis ojos ardían - Ayúdame - mi mano se dirigió al colgante que tenía en mi cuello, Edward me lo había dado después de nuestro paseo por el parque.

No podía creer que hacía solo unas horas había hecho el amor con Edward, había pasado la tarde con él mientras hablábamos de lo buen padre que seria y me confeso como algún día seria su esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

Todo en ese momento parecía perfecto que nadie pensaría que ahora me encontraba encerrada en algún lugar con mi propia madre de carcelera.

\- Buenos días hija ¿Como amaneciste? - dijo de forma alegre mientras entraba a la habitación y ponía otra bandeja a lado de la anterior - Mmm, ¿Porque no has querido comer? Todo lo que he hecho son tus favoritos - se acercó a mí extendiendo su mano, pero mi cuerpo se encogió tratando de alejarme de su presencia - ¿Que pasa hija? ¿Te sientes enferma?

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunte mirándola fijamente.

\- Estamos en un lugar seguro y ese tipo no va a poder acercarse a ti - contesto de lo más calmada.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? -

\- Charlie tuvo que salir de emergencia a Washington y no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera - la naturalidad con la que ella actuaba me preocupaba cada vez más - Así que por ahora no tenemos de que preocuparnos por interrupciones y podremos concentrarnos en tu boda con Jacob.

\- ¿Boda?... ¿Q-que b-boda? - pregunte asustada.

\- La boda que celebraremos en unos días - mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ante las noticias - He hablado con los Blacks para adelantar la boda y han aceptado con gusto.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

\- No puedo casarme con Jacob mamá, no lo amo - mi respiración casi comenzó a alterarse - Yo amo a Edward.

\- Tonterías, claro que amas a Jacob, solo que ahora no lo vez porque estas encaprichada con ese sujeto, pero una vez que estés casada con él volverás a tus sentidos - se acercó tomando asiento a mi lado para comenzar a acariciar mi cabello pero en cuanto trate de alejarme de ella, tomo uno de mis mechones dando un tirón fuerte que me hizo soltar un sollozo de dolor - Entiende bien esto Isabella, te vas a casar con Jacob y formaras parte de la familia Black.

\- N-no puedo casarme con él - gemí cerrando los ojos ante el dolor.

\- Te casaras con Jacob lo quieras o no, o si no tus querida amigas y ese chico que tanto dices que amas sufran las consecuencias ¿Entendiste? - la locura en los ojos de mi madre me hizo saber que hablaba muy enserio y tan pronto como pude asentir su máscara de felicidad volvió a colocarse en su rostro - Muy bien, es hora de que comas algo rico.

Esta vez no se retiró de inmediato por lo que me vio obligada a comer algo de lo que había en el plato, pero en cuanto la comida llego a mí estomago sentí unas enormes nauseas que me vi forzada a ocultar.

\- Ya no tengo apetito - dije cuando no soporte más.

\- Oh querida, necesitas comer más y estar perfecta para tu boda, pero está bien por ahora lo dejare pasar - dijo tomando la bandeja y salir de la habitación.

Una vez que estuve segura de que no estaba cerca corrí hacía el inodoro y vomitar.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer cuando recordé la amenaza de mi madre.

Aunque no estaba segura de continuar llamándola así después de lo que ha pasado.

Comencé a sentirme cansada, los ojos me pesaban, al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas y ella le estaba poniendo algo a la comida.

No tarde mucho en volver a caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo.

Mi último recuerdo fue estar en brazos de Edward mientras hacíamos el amor y nos decíamos cuanto nos amábamos.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que inicio esta pesadilla, pero al parecer no podía luchar contra esto.

Por más que trataba mantenerme consiente no podía, cada comida era lo mismo, mi ma... Renee se quedaba hasta que comía algo para después retirarse dejándome encerrada en estas cuatro paredes.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo por las veces que despertaba o dormía, y con cada momento que pasaba me sentía débil y las náuseas me atacaban cada vez que lograba ponerme de pie.

Los recuerdos de Edward me invadían en sueños junto con la incertidumbre por saber si estaba bien o no, al igual que el pensamiento de mis amigas.

¿Como estarán?

¿Me estarán buscando?

¿Y mi padre?

¿Dónde estaba?

La próxima vez que desperté mi mente estaba más clara, pero eso no evito que las náuseas me atacaran al instante en que me puse de pie.

9:00 A.M.

Esa era la hora que el reloj marcaba, pero aún estaba confundida acerca de cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad.

\- Vaya, veo que has despertado cariño - dijo Renee cuando entro a la habitación con una bandeja de comida y una bolsa colgada al brazo - Te he traído panqueques de chocolate - coloco las cosas en la mesa y me tendió un la bolsa - He traído tu vestido para la boda también.

Al ver que no tomaba la bolsa ella misma la abrió y saco un sencillo vestido blanco junto con un par de tacones.

\- Es algo sencillo, pero más adelante podrás usar uno mucho más hermoso - comento colocándolo en la cama - También traje esto - me dio una pequeña caja por lo que la mire algo confundida - Es una prueba de embarazo, quiero estar segura de que ningún bastardo arruine mis planes.

¿Una prueba de embarazo?

¿Podría estar yo embarazada de Edward?

No podía recordar con una precisa claridad, pero había habido ocasiones en las que tuvimos relaciones sin protección alguna y como había estado medio inconsciente el tiempo que llevaba aquí no estaba muy segura del tiempo pasado.

Con las manos temblorosas tome la caja para dirigirme al baño y logre cerrar la puerta antes de que Renee pudiera entrar.

\- Abre en este instante Isabella - la escuche azotar la puerta.

\- Solo dame un minuto - dije en voz alta mientras me apuraba a sacar los pequeños rectángulos de la caja - Si me estas mirando no podré hacer nada - al parecer acepto eso porque dejo de golpear la puerta. Rápidamente leí las instrucciones, moje con agua del inodoro la punta y bajé la palanca, cuando estuve segura de que más o menos era el tiempo indicado salí y le tendí la prueba.

\- Me alegro de que no estés embarazada - dijo volviendo a sonreír con alegría - Ahora come y pruébate el vestido en unos minutos regreso.

Tan pronto como salió cerrando la puerta, corrí de nuevo al baño donde tome la segunda prueba que venía en el paquete e hizo las mismas acciones que la vez anterior pero esta vez sí orine sobre ella y la deje a un lado.

Tenía que estar segura yo también, no había nada más que quisiera que tener un hijo de Edward, pero yo no quería tenerlo bajo estas circunstancias.

¿Y si estaba embarazada?

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Tome un par de bocanadas de aire tratando de calmar mi corazón mientras tomaba la prueba en mis manos.

Escuche como los tacones de mi madre se acercaban por lo que rápidamente oculte la prueba debajo del colchón y me senté frente a la bandeja mientras fingía comer mirando la ventana.

\- Por lo visto no tienes mucho apetito - dijo cuando vio que el plato continuaba lleno.

\- No, creo que aún no tengo - concorde alejando la bandeja de mí - Mamá... - escuche como me respondía con un ruido mientras examinaba en vestido - ¿Puedo salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco? - pregunte esperanzada.

\- Por supuesto que no Isabella - respondió de manera cortante dando la vuelta para darme una mirada de enojo - No puedes salir de aquí hasta el día de la boda.

\- Por favor mamá, necesito que me dé un poco de aire y sol para recuperar el color y estar perfecta para la... boda - ante mis palabras se quedó pensando un momento mirándome de pies a cabeza - Por favor, quiero estar muy hermosa para que Jacob se ponga feliz - tuve que poner todo mi esfuerzo en hablar claramente y al parecer eso la termino de convencer porque simplemente asintió.

\- Muy bien - se acercó a mí para ayudarme cuando fingí caer sentada de nuevo en la silla.

\- Lo siento mamá, creo que mi cuerpo aún no despierta por completo - dije en voz tierna haciéndola sonreír.

Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando caminamos por el pequeño pasillo, estábamos en una cabaña en el bosque, pero no sabía en qué lugar específicamente, Renee me llevo hasta un sillón en el porche donde me ayudo a sentarme y tomo asiento a mi lado.

Lo más discretamente que pude escanee el lugar para buscar alguna vía de escape, pero todo lo que veía eran árboles alrededor.

\- ¿Jacob vendrá a buscarnos para la boda? - pregunte.

\- No creo, Rachel dice que está algo ocupado con la escuela - respondió calmadamente.

Si Renee hablaba con la madre de Jacob quería decir que estábamos cerca de algún pueblo ya que las redes móviles no servían en las montañas.

\- Mamá ¿Crees que me puedas traer la bandeja del desayuno? Es que ya me dio un poco de hambre - ella me miro por unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro y levantarse.

Rápidamente me levante para asomarme por la puerta y cuando vi que entro a la habitación cerré la puerta la más silenciosamente posible, tome una cuerda que había visto tirada a lado de la escalera para atar a la chapa de la de puerta con el poste que sostenía el techo del porche y salí corriendo.

Tenía suerte de que el porche fuera pequeño y la cuerda del tamaño justo ya que eso me daría un poco de tiempo de ventaja.

Siempre había tenido una buena visión, de la cual Renee parecía no recordar y eso me había ayudado a notar las leves marcas de las llantas del auto por lo que corrí hacía esa dirección. Evite ir por el camino que marcaba y comencé a correr por los árboles mirando de vez en cuando sobre mi hombro en busca de Renee, no sabía cuánto la detendría por lo que acelere mi carrera, aún me sentía algo débil por todo el tiempo que estuve drogada y dormida, pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible por regresar a lado de Edward.

Al parecer eso me dio la energía suficiente para evitar que mis piernas cedieran ante el cansancio y la debilidad.

No tenía ni idea hacía donde corría ni cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo, pero no me detuve a pensar, pero hubo un punto cuando ya no pude más y mis piernas fallaron haciendo que cayera hincada, mire a mi alrededor y por primera vez me di cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo.

Estaba cansada, debilitada por la falta de aire y comida en mi sistema, con la mirada busque algún sitio donde pudiera esconderme, pero al final opte por subirme a la rama gruesa un árbol, desde ahí podría ver cualquier cosa y me sacaría de la vista de Rene.

\- Por favor Dios... Sé que no soy muy creyente de ti... pero por favor permite que pueda regresar con Edward - gruesas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas mientras mi respiración trataba de normalizarse.

El sonido de unas ramas siendo quebradas me sacaron de la inconsciencia dándome cuenta de que tuve suerte de no haber caído cuando quedé dormida. Traté de agudizar mi oído mientras me ponía alerta, el sonido de unas voces lejanas llegó hasta mí y después de debatirme me decidí por seguirlas con cuidado.

Llegue a lo que parecía un pequeño claro en medio de los árboles y junto a la visión de una fogata me di cuenta de que eran unos excursionistas que estaban acampando, por algunos minutos me quede oculta en las sombras hasta que estuve segura de que no era una trampa y me acerque a ellos.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? - una voz femenina dijo cuando hice sonar algunos arbustos.

\- Tal vez fue el viento, jajajajaja eres una miedosa Kate - se burló una voz masculina.

\- Tú tienes la culpa pedazo de sanguijuela, no sé cómo me convenciste para aceptar venir contigo a esta estúpida acampada - volvió a quejarse.

\- Oh querida todo se lo debo a mi amado amigo entre mis piernas - escuché como ella daba pequeños quejidos mientras él se reía y decidí que era hora de mi entrada.

Escuché como dieron un grito de terror cuando moví el arbusto frente a ellos y aparecí dejándome caer de rodillas y jadeante.

\- Es una chica... ¿Oyes estas bien? - pregunto en chico mientras se acercaba a mí con cautela.

\- N-no, me tenían secuestrada - dije tomando bocanadas de aire mientras miraba a mi alrededor - Llevo c-corriendo por horas, por favor a-ayúdenme - la chica se acercó a mí para ayudarme a ponerme de pie mientras el chico miraba alrededor - Por favor, estoy embarazada y quieren hacerle daño a mi bebé.

* * *

 *** ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Muchas felicidades a quienes pensaron que era Renee, en especial a Guess (Kimm) por ser la primera en comentar. Tal vez se pregunte: ¿Pero qué / &%(/=)?/&$$ le paso a Renee? Pues tendrán que averiguarlo en el próximo cap. Ya saben déjenme sus reviews...**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es mía de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **"El amor y el deber de un padre"**

 **Charlie P.O.V:**

" Te quiero mucho papi"

No pude evitar que lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas por los recuerdos que corrían por mi mente.

\- ¿Dónde estás pequeña? - dije en un susurro.

Sentía como si parte de mi corazón faltara. No podía creer que mi pequeña, mi Bella estuviera desaparecida, así como mi esposa Renee.

 _Conocí a Renee cuando se mudó a vivir a Forks, yo tenía ya un par de años siendo policía y ella con tan solo diecinueve años quería iniciar su vida lejos de su pasado._

 _La conocí mientras iba a comer a un restaurante donde ella era mesera y enseguida me enamoré de su personalidad vibrante y dulce por lo que le pedí salir, pero ella me rechazo, pero me acepto como amigo. Por mí posición como policía no tenía mucho tiempo libre, pero en cada oportunidad que tenía iba a visitarla a su trabajo y poco a poco logre que me diera una oportunidad para que tuviéramos una relación seria._

 _Pero había algo de lo que nunca hablábamos o más bien, ella no quería tocar._

 _Su pasado._

 _Al principio note como ella era recia a tener una relación sentimental por lo que pensé que a lo mejor alguien le había hecho daño, pero al final logre que se abriera a mí y a mi amor._

 _Me contó como desde niña se había enamorado de un chico que vivía cerca de su casa y cuando creció inicio una relación con él, pero sus padres se oponían porque según ellos, él era un chico vago lleno de tatuajes. Cuando cumplió dieciocho años él le propuso que se escaparan juntos, ella muy emocionada, enamorada e ingenua le creyó todas sus promesas de amor._

 _Pero al parecer él solo quería usarla y llevársela a la cama y cuando se aburrió de ella la dejo abandonada en un pueblo en medio de la nada, para cuando Renee quiso regresar a su casa sus padres la repudiaron por lo que no le quedo de otra que iniciar una vida nueva._

 _Un año después de conocerla y conocer su pasado nos casamos para que un par de meses después nos enteráramos que estaba embarazada._

 _Sin duda una de las mejores noticias que pude tener en la vida._

 _Nos preparamos lo mejor posible para la llegada de nuestro bebé._

 _Un niño._

 _Peter_

 _Pero cuando Renee tenía seis meses de embarazo cayó por las escaleras de nuestra casa y le perdimos._

 _Fue un fuerte golpe para ambos, pero mucho más para mi querida Renee, quien se deprimió al principio, pero después pareció superarlo hasta que el día de nuestro primer aniversario me dio la alegría de anunciarme un nuevo embarazo, esta vez esperábamos una niña._

 _Isabella_

 _Pero con este embarazo Renee comenzó a desarrollar una pequeña sobre protección con su embarazo hasta que un perfecto día de septiembre nació nuestra pequeña._

 _Una perfecta niña, con su cabello castaño y grandes ojos chocolates, los cuales me cautivaron enseguida._

 _Ella se volvió la niña de mis ojos, me tenía completamente enamorado y atado a su pequeño meñique._

 _Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que la sobre protección de Renee por nuestra hija, creció._

 _Creí que era por lo sucedido con Peter y en parte no me preocupe demasiado porque yo también era así un poco. Mi pequeña Bella era muy hermosa y valiosa para cualquier vándalo del pueblo o de la tierra._

\- ¡jefe, hemos recibido una llamada! - la voz de uno de los oficiales que estaba de guardia esa noche rompió mis pensamientos y recuerdos - Un par de campistas han dicho que la encontraron... Encontraron a Bella - tan pronto como dijo esas palabras mi cuerpo reacciono al instante.

\- ¡¿Donde?! - rápidamente tome mis cosas y me dirigía hacía la puerta.

\- En los límites de parque nacional, cerca de Port Ángeles - respondió siguiéndome el paso - Me han informado que la trasladaron a un hospital cercano - fue lo único que escuche decirle antes de que me subiera a mi patrulla y arrancara.

\- La encontraron, está en un hospital de Port Ángeles - fue lo primero que dije, escuche un poco de ruido al otro lado de la línea - Tan pronto como me asegure en cual esta te avisare - fue lo único que dije antes de colgar.

Por primera vez no me importo romper las mismas leyes que tanto protegía mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas pensando en la pesadilla que había estado viviendo desde que me avisaron de la desaparición de Renee y Bella.

Al principio mi rabia se había volcado sobre el sobrino de los Cullen, Edward, pero dentro de mí había algo que me decía que me equivocaba.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _\- ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ?! - exigí mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa._

 _\- CHARLIE BASTA, CALMATE - escuche las voces de las amigas de Bella, Esme y Carlisle tratando de alejarme de él._

 _\- ¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJA Y MI MUJER? - volví a exigir tomándolo con mucha más fuerza._

 _\- No lo sé - dijo totalmente calmado, cosa que hizo hervir mi sangre mucho más e hizo que lo soltara y cayera al piso._

 _\- Por favor Charlie cálmate - Carlisle poso una de sus manos en mi hombro tratando de calmarme mientras veíamos como Esme y las chicas se acercaban a Edward para ayudar a levantarse, también por primera vez note como tenía una venda alrededor de su hombro derecho - Nosotros también estamos preocupados por ellas, en especial por Bella._

 _\- ¿Por Bella? ¿Qué pasa con mi hija? - pregunte casi desesperado._

 _\- Renee descubrió que Bella y yo manteníamos una relación - dijo Edward, y por primera vez pude ver como tenía sus manos hechas puño mientras Esme le abrazaba - Bella me llamo para decirme que no soportaba más la presión de su madre y quería salir de ahí..._

 _\- Edward le dio cinco minutos para tomar lo necesario y salir de tu casa, pero cuando el tiempo paso fuimos a ver qué pasaba... - continuo Esme mirándose preocupada - Podíamos escuchar los gritos de Bella desde su habitación, pero Renee estaba más que furiosa y no nos permitió hablar, saco un arma y le disparo a Edward..._

 _\- Por fortuna la bala solo rozo su hombro - me informo Carlisle._

 _\- Pensamos que dejábamos que se calmara podríamos hablar con ella, pero esta mañana ellas ya no estaban - Esme rompió en llanto mientras que Edward la atraía a su pecho y Carlisle se acercaba a ella._

 _Lleve mis manos a mi cabello en forma de frustración al comprender lo que mi esposa podría haber hecho._

 _\- Charlie, Edward en verdad ama a Bella - me dijo Alice acercándose a mí con lágrimas en los ojos - Bella también lo ama - ella me abrazo mientras comenzaba a sollozar, haciendo que las lágrimas también salieran._

 _Los minutos y las horas comenzaron a pasar, al principio pusimos una denuncia por secuestro ante como estaba el interior de la casa, pero cuando no recibimos ninguna llamada para pedir dinero se cambió a desaparición, se informó sobre lo ocurrido a las diversas estaciones de policías de Washington para mantener la alerta._

 _Poco a poco los días pasaron sin noticias de ellas, los amigos de Bella y Edward buscaban a los alrededores y en las ciudades cercanas, pero parecía como si la tierra se las hubiese tragado, también investigue Jacob y su familia, pero tal parecía que ellos no sabían nada. También con el tiempo pude ver y darme cuenta de que Edward en verdad amaba a mi hija, me daba cuenta por el esfuerzo que hacía por encontrarla, que no le dejaban pensar en comer o descansar, aún recuerdo la primera vez que le vi romperse._

 _\- Por favor Edward, tienes que descansar y comer algo - dijo Esme desde la cocina, desde que me entere de la desaparición de Renee y Bella, los Cullen me habían ofrecido asilo en su casa para que no me deprimiera y bueno también fueron órdenes estrictas de Carlisle como doctor._

 _\- Es que no puedo Esme, tengo que encontrarla - se levantó del sillón donde su tía le había obligado a tomar asiento, pero al instante se fue para atrás cayendo sentado de nuevo._

 _\- ¿Lo ves? Estás débil, necesitas descansar y comer para estar fuerte para cuando encontremos a Bella - comento Esme tratando de que Edward se mantuviera sentado._

 _\- ¡NO PUEDO ESME! ¿COMO VOY A PODER DESCANSAR CUANDO LA MUJER QUE AMO ESTA DESAPARECIDA? - gruesas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas - ¿COMO ESME? - ella simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza mientras también rompía a llorar._

 _\- Se cómo te sientes chico, pero hacerte daño no ayudara a encontrarla - dije rompiendo el silencio y llamando su atención - Sé que a mi hija no le haría nada feliz ver que tuviste algún accidente en esa moto tuya por no cuidar de tu salud._

 _Por unos minutos se me quedo mirando tratado de leer mi mente y asintió._

 _\- Tiene razón, Bella se enojaría conmigo por eso - con ayuda de Esme se levantó - Muchas gracias Charlie - agrego antes de subir las escaleras con mucho cuidado._

 _\- Descansa cariño, en un rato subiré algo para que comas - dijo Esme antes de que su sobrino desapareciera de nuestra vista - Su amor es lo más sincero y lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Desde la primera vez que vi la más bella sonrisa en el rostro de mi hija, una que no le había visto estando con Jacob - respondí soltando un suspiro y la seguía a la cocina._

 _\- Tú también te diste cuenta - afirmo._

 _\- Por supuesto, al principio no sabía muy bien del porqué de su repentino cambio de humor, pero la noche antes de irnos a Tacoma los vi, mi pequeña se veía totalmente enamorada y al parecer era correspondida - confesé._

 _\- ¿Entonces porque seguiste apoyando a Renee con que Bella fuera novia de Jacob? - pregunto seriamente._

 _\- Al principio lo tomé como una locura y algo divertido, pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a dudar al no ver feliz a Bella, pero Renee insistía que era lo mejor para ella, que no había nadie mejor para nuestra hija que Jacob y al final le seguí apoyando porque Bella no mostraba interés alguno en otros chicos - recordar las veces en que había hecho infeliz a Bella me dolía y me hacía sentir culpable._

 _\- ¿Y después? ¿Cuándo los viste juntos? -_

 _\- Después Jacob vino con la idea de casarse con Bella saliendo de la escuela para que ambos pudieran irse juntos a la universidad, ver la agonía en los ojos de mi hija me hizo comenzar a dudar acerca de que era lo que ella en verdad quería, trate de hablar con Renee pero cada vez que lo trataba era como si estuviera hablando con una desconocida, se negaba a escuchar alguna palabra en contra del matrimonio y comenzó a hacer planes para la boda - suspire mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello - Cuando les vi juntos supe que todo lo que Renee estaba haciendo estaba mal, Bella jamás podría ser feliz con alguien que no le mirara con amor como Edward lo hacía... Mientras estuvimos en Tacoma trate de hablar con ella, pero fue imposible, se puso furiosa y desapareció durante horas, cuando regresamos anuncio sus planes para anunciar el compromiso durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella, iba a hablar con ella acerca de todo esto, pero surgió mi viaje a Washington..._

 _\- ¿Entonces no te opones? ¿A que tu hija ame a un chico como Edward? - pregunto y sabía el porqué de su tono de voz se refería a la manera en que mi esposa se refería a Edward._

 _\- No puedo negar que me preocupa un poco eso de la motocicleta, es más que obvio por mi puesto como policía, pero como padre solo quiero que ella sea feliz y si él lo hace no me queda más que aceptarlo y presentarle mi colección de armas - ambos sonreímos ante mis últimas palabras._

 _Después de ese día me interese por conocer más a Edward y me di cuenta de que Bella no podría estar en mejores manos que en las suyas._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

\- Swan - conteste cuando escuche mi móvil sonar - Muy bien, gracias - de inmediato llame a Edward para informarle en que hospital estaba Bella.

Creo que el camino lo hice en una hora, la más larga de mi vida.

\- Buenas noches señorita estoy buscando a una paciente que acaban de ingresar, Isabella Swan - dije mientras mostraba mi placa.

\- Claro un momento por favor... Si, la paciente está siendo evaluada en este momento, le informare al doctor a cargo - dijo tomando en teléfono y después de unos minutos colgó - Puede subir hasta el tercer piso, ahí podrán darle más informes.

Hice lo que la señorita me indico, pero con cada paso que daba sentía como mi corazón latía con mayor fuerza, me sentía con miedo, pero al mismo tiempo con ansiedad casi como cuando ella nació.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me indicaron en donde esperar, pero parecía una eternidad, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que di un brinco de sorpresa cuando escuché la voz de Edward.

\- ¿Donde esta? ¿Como esta Bella? - me pregunto casi con ansiedad.

\- Aún la están evaluando, me dijeron que el doctor saldrá a darnos noticias cuando salga - respondí mientras ambos tomábamos asiento y nos quedábamos callados cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos - ¿Edward?

\- Dígame -

\- Cuida bien de mi hija y hazla feliz - el me miro sorprendido, pero asintió.

Él sabía que estaba poniendo el destino y la vida de mi tesoro más preciado entre sus manos y confiaba que él sabría qué hacer.

Porque ese era el amor y el deber de un padre.

* * *

 ***** _ **Sniff, sniff...**_ **No me maten ni me odien por este pequeño capitulo** _ **Sniff, sniff**_ **(llorando a mares) Si sé que hice que todos odiaran a Renee por lo que había hecho, pero ahí está la razón detrás de su locura, tal vez muchos lo sospecharon por algunas pistas que dio cuando discutía con Bella. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo especial con Charlie? Ya sé, es algo corto, pero para mí fue algo tierno que aceptara a la persona que su hija había elegido y a mi parecer ya tenía mucha mala vibra con que Renee se opusiera como para que Charlie también lo hiciera. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y solo diré que... Wajajajajaja**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es mía de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo.** **Gracias.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Edward P.O.V:**

Las palabras de Charlie me dejaron más que sorprendido y sin palabras por lo que simplemente asentí mientras esperábamos por noticias de Bella.

Mi corazón latía a más no poder, pronto la tendría entre mis brazos.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _\- ¿Que paso Edward? - pregunto Esme cuando terminé de hablar con Bella y me dirigí a la habitación de Emmett, donde me había quedado hasta ahora._

 _\- Me iré con Bella, Renee descubrió lo nuestro y discutieron - respondí mientras metía mis pocas cosas en mi mochila._

 _\- Pero no se pueden ir así, necesitan calmarse y hablar tranquilamente para no irse como si huyeran de algo malo - sus palabras resonaron en mi mente y es que sabía que tenía razón en sus palabras - ¿Porque no se quedan aquí esta noche? Dejen que Renee se calme ya mañana pueden sentarse a hablar con ellos, sabes que el amor que ustedes se tienen no es nada malo y no se merece ser vivido a escondidas como hasta ahora._

 _Me deje caer en la cama mientras me llevaba las manos al cabello en forma de frustración._

 _Mi tía tenía razón, el amor que Bella y yo nos teníamos no era algo malo pero lo como lo estábamos haciendo sí._

 _\- Esta bien, le diré a Bella que nos quedaremos esta noche aquí - acepte y pude ver alivio en su mirada._

 _Cheque mi reloj y note que ya habían pasado más de los cinco minutos que di por lo que me acerque a la ventana, pero no se veía señas de ella._

 _Cuando pasaron más de veinte minutos no pude más y siendo seguido por mi tía Esme me dirigí a su casa._

 _\- Hola Esme, hola Edgar - dijo Renee cuando nos abrió la puerta con una tranquilidad que daba miedo e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo._

 _\- ¿Dónde está Bella, Renee? - pregunto Esme poniendo una mano en mi brazo para tranquilizarme._

 _\- ¿Bella? No lo sé, creo que debe estar con Jacob, después de todo ÉL ES SU NOVIO - dijo remarcando las palabras._

 _\- ¿DONDE ESTÁ BELLA? LE EXIJO QUE ME DIGA DONDE ESTA - dije tratando de dar un paso para enfrentarla, pero Esme sujeto mi brazo para impedirlo._

 _\- TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA VENIR A EXIGIR ALGO EN MI CASA, BELLA ES MI HIJA Y PUEDO HACER CON ELLA LO QUE QUIERA - respondió de manera molesta._

 _\- ¡EDWARD!¡EDWARD ESTOY ARRIBA! - escuche la voz de Bella venir de su habitación mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza por lo que rápidamente esquive a Renee para acercarme a las escaleras, pero pronto sentí un fuerte ardor en mi hombro derecho y cuando dirigí mi vista junto con mi mano pude ver que tenía sangre._

 _\- No te atrevas a dar un paso más - dirigí mi mirada hacía Renee y la vi con una completa locura en los ojos mientras sostenía un arma entre sus manos, Esme tenía las manos en su boca mirándonos con pánico, miedo y sorpresa - Si das un paso más hacia esa escalera no dudare en disparar de nuevo pero esta vez no fallare y no serás tu mi objetivo - sus palabras me hicieron entender al instante sobre quien se dirigiría._

 _\- Renee, por favor baja esa arma - dijo Esme tratando de tranquilizarla desde su posición._

 _\- ¿Crees que no lo haré? ¿Dudas que le dispararía a mi propia hija con tal de detenerla de irse contigo? No dejare que arruinen los planes que tengo para ella - contesto ignorando las suplicas de mi tía - No dejare que arruines su vida por un momento de diversión de tu parte._

 _\- Edward es mejor que nos vayamos - pidió Esme cuando noto que Renee hablaba enserio._

 _Yo también lo había notado, podía ver la seriedad, el enojo y la locura en los ojos de Renee mientras continuaba escuchando los gritos y golpes a la puerta que daba Bella._

 _Sabía que podía desarmarla en un instante, pero me arriesgaba a que volviera a disparar e hiriera a alguien, mi mirada fue hacía donde provenía la voz de Bella y soltando un suspiro di un paso hacía donde estaba Esme, pero aun así Renee no bajo en arma._

 _\- Tenemos que dejar que las cosas se calmen un poco - susurro Esme cuando llegue a su lado y tomo mi brazo para acercarnos a la puerta._

 _Dando una última mirada a Renee salí siendo seguida por Esme y escuchamos como cerró la puerta con fuerza._

 _\- Por la seguridad de todos es mejor que dejemos que Renee se tranquilice un poco para que podamos hablar con ella y Charlie acerca de tu relación con Bella - comento mientras me curaba, había tenido suerte de que la bala solo me haya rozado._

 _Pero al día siguiente cuando habíamos ido a hablar con los Swan, tanto Renee como Bella habían desaparecido y al parecer Charlie estaba en Washington, pero cuando Carlisle le aviso de lo sucedido emprendió su viaje de regreso._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

Lo había visto en la mirada de Renee esa noche, pero jamás me imagine que sería capaz de hacer una locura así. Sabía que aún no teníamos pruebas, pero era más que obvio que ella se había llevado a Bella para evitar nuestra relación.

No podía negar que me sentía algo... Bueno, muy culpable ante lo sucedido, si hubiera regresado esa noche por ella, si hubiera entrado por la ventana como cada noche lo hacía, si hubiera... Había muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer, pero como dicen: "Él hubiera no existe".

No sabía por cuánto tiempo más estuvimos esperando, pero con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que me volvería loco.

\- ¿Familia de la señorita Isabella Swan? - ambos nos pusimos de pie de inmediato para acercarnos al doctor - Mucho gusto soy el doctor Gerandy.

\- Yo soy su padre Charlie Swan y él es su novio Edward, ¿Díganos como esta mi hija? - pregunto.

\- La señorita Swan se encuentra bien físicamente, algo deshidratada, pero te necesitamos esperar los resultados de los análisis de sangre que le hemos mandado a hacer - nos informó haciendo que soltáramos un suspiro de alivio ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Cree que podríamos pasar a verla Dr.? - pregunte.

\- Por supuesto, aunque debería decir que puede ir solo uno, por esta vez los dejare pasar a ambos - dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía cosa que nos causó confundimiento por lo que aclaro su garganta - Debería sentirse orgulloso de su hija jefe Swan, es muy buena negociante debo decir.

\- ¿Gracias? - respondió Charlie algo confundido mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca.

\- Su hija está en la habitación 154 - fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

Ambos nos quedamos más que extrañados ante las palabras del Dr. pero aun así avanzamos hasta donde nos había señalado.

Cuando entramos a la habitación (claramente después de tocar y que nos diera permiso) Bella miraba por la ventana con gesto distraído, su largo cabello castaño tenía reflejos rojizos que me encantaban mientras que su blanca piel de porcelana la hacía ver como un ser misterioso.

Creo que volví a enamorarme de ella por segunda vez en mi vida.

Cuando escucho nuestros pasos volteo a mirarnos y sus hermosos ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas al instante por lo que sin ser consiente de mis propias acciones, me acerqué hasta ella y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor mientras la escuchaba sollozas en mi pecho.

\- Edward... T-tenía mucho miedo E-Edward... - escuché como me decía mientras acariciaba su espalda, sentí como Charlie se acercaba a nosotros para apoyar su mano en el hombro de su hija, quien levanto la mirada para seguido lanzarse a los brazos de su padre mientras continuaba llorando.

\- Tranquila pequeña, tranquila - le decía, pero me di cuenta de que hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no romper a llorar también.

\- Ella no era mamá, era una completa desconocida papi - decía Bella llorando, pero su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más agitada que me preocupo por lo que decidí llamar a una enfermera.

\- Al parecer estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, con el sedante que le colocamos estará más calmada - dijo el Dr. Gerandy después de que termino de revisar el pulso de Bella - Lo más seguro es que al verlos se sintió segura y dejo caer su guardia.

\- Muchas gracias Dr. - dijo Charlie al ver a su hija dormir mientras sostenía mi mano con fuerza.

\- No fue nada, en un par de horas vendré de nuevo con los resultados de sus análisis sanguíneos - comento antes de retirarse dejándonos en un silencio total.

Mi mirada se dirigió a Bella, quien respiraba más tranquila.

Podía sentir mi sangre hervir ante la imagen frágil de Bella, no podía ni imaginar todo lo que paso en las dos semanas que estuvo desaparecida.

\- E-Edward - murmuro entre sueños.

\- Siempre ha hecho eso - susurro Charlie mientras miraba preocupado a su hija.

\- ¿Que? -

\- Hablar dormida, cuando era pequeña era divertido verla - se formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios - Había veces en que tenía que estar en la estación todo el día y cuando llegaba por la noche me quedaba parado en su puerta mirándola y escuchándola hablar sobre ponis voladores y pasteles gigantes que no podía comer - sus palabras nos hicieron sonreír.

\- Imagino que ha sido difícil ser padre y policía a la vez -

\- No lo voy a negar, pero siempre he amado ser policía, sentía que era mi deber para mantenerla a salvo - soltó un suspiro - Tal vez fue mi culpa que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

\- Bella siempre ha estado orgullosa de usted - dije acariciando el cabello de Bella - Cada vez que hablábamos y le mencionábamos podía verlo en sus ojos - estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero simplemente negó.

\- ¿Edward? - susurro Bella un par de horas después, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Tranquila nena, estas a salvo - dije limpiando con mi pulgar una traviesa lágrima - Esta vez no dejare que nada te pase.

\- Ella no era mi madre, Renee está obsesionada con que tenga una relación con Jacob - murmuro - Me tuvo encerrada y drogada...

\- Tranquila... - tome su mano y le di un beso - Ya estas a salvo, no dejaremos que te haga nada.

\- ¿Y mi papá? -

\- Fue a comer algo a la cafetería y para llamar a los demás -

\- Te amo Edward, creí que no volvería a verte - poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla.

\- También te amo Bella, desde esa noche en el bar - mi mano se posó sobre la de ella.

\- Estoy feliz de estar contigo de nuevo - acerque mi rostro al suyo para dejar un beso en sus labios, pero antes de que pudiéramos continuar fuimos interrumpidos por el llamado a la puerta.

\- Adelante - dije mientras me alejaba un poco de ella, pero sin soltar su mano, podía notar como se ponía nerviosa si lo hacía.

\- Buenos días señorita Swan, ¿Como se siente? - pregunto el doctor mientras se colocaba frente a la cama e inspeccionaba el expediente que llevaba en las manos.

\- Creo que más calmada - respondió mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

\- Me alegro, bueno tengo aquí los resultados de sus pruebas de sangre - dijo mientras levantaba la mirada - ¿Quiere que hablemos en privado?

\- No, está bien que él escuche -

\- De acuerdo... Todo está en orden, no encontramos rastro de alguna droga peligrosa, pero si de somníferos homeopáticos - explicó - Afortunadamente nada de eso afectara su salud.

\- ¿Y de lo otro? - mi mirada se dirigió entre Bella y el Dr.

\- Pues tengo que felicitarlos - dijo por fin el Dr.

\- ¿Felicitarnos? ¿Por qué? - vi como Bella asentía antes de voltearme a ver con una sonrisa al igual que el Dr.

\- Porque estoy embarazada Edward - sus palabras me dejaron en shock y con casi un paro cardíaco cuando sus palabras y su significado entraron en mi mente.

\- ¿QUE? - exclamé mirándole sorprendido.

\- Estoy embarazada y si mis cuentas son correctas tengo un mes o ¿me equivoco Dr.? - su mirada se dirigió hacia él, quien solamente asintió.

\- Sus cuentas son correctas, pero necesitaremos hacerle una ecografía para conocer más - agrego - Bueno me retiro, tendrá que permanecer internada un par de días más para estar seguro de que ambos estén bien.

\- Gracias Dr. Gerandy - respondimos ambos mirando como salía.

¿Embarazada?

¿Bella estaba embarazada?

Lleve una de mis manos a mi cabello mientras que la otra permanecía sujeta a la de Bella. Por mi mente pasaron cada una de las veces en que habíamos hecho el amor y si tenía un mes de embarazo eso significaba que fue cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, esa vez no estaba planeado por lo que no usamos protección, aunque también estaba esa vez en la moto.

\- ¿Estas molesto? - pregunto en un susurro que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y pude ver que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial junto a uno de tristeza y preocupación.

\- ¿Que? No amor, no - tome su rostro entre mis manos y deje un apasionado beso - No, solo trataba de recordar cuando pudimos haber creado a nuestro bebé - dije mientras apoya mi frente contra la suya - Estoy entre la primera vez que nos volvimos a ver y la vez que lo hicimos en la moto.

\- Fue la vez de la moto - respondió sonriendo - Entonces, ¿Estás feliz? - pregunto algo temerosa.

\- Por supuesto que sí, te lo dije antes ¿No? - pregunté tomando su rostro entre mis manos de manera delicada - Que serias mi esposa y que serias la madre de mis hijos.

\- Si, nunca dude de ello - poso su mano en mi cuello para acercarme a ella y juntar nuestros labios.

Nuestro beso pronto se volvió desesperado mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban. Sentí como tiraba de mí haciendo que tuviera que apoyar mi mano en el colchón para evitar caer sobre ella.

\- Tenemos que parar - dije cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

\- ¿Por qué? - podía notar lo excitada que estaba y aunque eso aumentaba la mía no estábamos en un lugar donde pudiéramos hacerlo - Antes no te importaría hacerlo aquí.

\- Lo sé y me creas o no me gustaría hacerlo pero tu padre puede entrar por esa puerta en cualquier minuto y no quiero hacerlo cambiar de opinión - comente mientras que una de mis manos jugaba con su pezón erecto logrando un gemido de su parte - No quiero que él comience a oponerse a nuestra relación, no ahora - a pesar de mis palabras mi mano bajo hasta su centro para hacer a un lado sus bragas y comenzar a jugar con su clítoris.

Mi boca volvió a la suya para acallar sus gemidos mientras me acomodaba encima de ella sin que mi peso la tocara mientras le sentía enredar sus brazos en mi cuello devolviéndome el beso.

\- Temí tanto no volver a tenerte en mis brazos - dije mientras mi rostro se ocultaba en su cuello - No volver a sentir tu calor... Tu olor... - lentamente introduje dos de mis dedos en su interior haciéndola gemir mientras sentía sus paredes contraerse dulcemente contra mis dedos.

Tal vez fuera por el tiempo que estuvimos separados - ya que antes de toda esta pesadilla solíamos hacerlo seguido - o por la ansiedad que sentíamos, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Bella llegara al orgasmo y la dejara jadeando.

\- Te amo - dijo cuando logro recuperar su respiración.

\- También te amo, los amo - respondí dejando un beso en sus labios mientras me acomodaba a su lado y coloco su cabeza en mi hombro - ¿Qué haces nena? - pregunté cuando sentí su traviesa mano colarse por debajo de mi camisa.

\- Tú necesitas ayuda - comento levantando la mirada mientras continuaba acariciando mi abdomen acercándose cada vez más hasta la cinturilla de mis pantalones.

\- No te preocupes por mí - me acerque a sus labios y deje un pequeño beso - Lo que hice fue para que te sintieras segura de que estas en mis brazos.

\- Pero... - trato de decir, pero volví a dejar un beso en sus labios.

\- No te preocupes, quiero esperar hasta poder estar dentro de ti otra vez - pude ver como una sonrisa se colocaba en sus labios mientras asentía y enterraba su rostro en mi pecho - ¿Bella?

-Mmm - gestiono.

\- ¿Que le dijiste al Dr. para que nos dejara pasar a ambos? - pregunte algo curioso.

\- Mmm, simplemente que no dejaría que me sacara sangre si no lo hacía - se encogió de hombros mientras que ambos reíamos hasta que escuchamos como tocaban la puerta.

\- Adelante - respondió - Papá... - dijo al ver a Charlie y como si fuera una pequeña niña se separó de mí extendiendo sus brazos hacía él y tal como me había pasado, en un instante padre e hija estaban abrazados rompiendo en lágrimas.

\- Mi pequeña... - escuche como decía Charlie mientras acariciaba su espalda y cabello.

\- Papi... - trate de levantarme para dejarles algo de privacidad, pero al parecer Bella sintió mis intenciones porque sin alejarse de su padre tomo mi camisa entre su puño para evitar que me alejara.

\- ¿Como estás pequeña? - pregunto tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

\- ¿Como pudo hacer algo así? ¿Se volvió completamente loca papá? - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Tranquila cariño, ya no te va a poder hacer nada - dijo dándole una mirada extraña y al parecer ella también lo noto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto separándose de él y refugiándose en mi pecho, pero después de unos minutos de silencio rompió el silencio - Papá ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no podrá hacer nada?

\- Charlie... - dije mirándole seriamente y después de lo que pareció una eternidad soltó un suspiro para sentarse a lado de Bella tomando su mano.

\- Se reportó un accidente cerca del camino al parque nacional... Cerca de uno de los acantilados... - sentí como Bella tomaba mi mano fuertemente - Un auto se salió del camino y cayo...

\- Era ella, ¿Verdad? ¿Era mamá? - pregunto Bella en voz casi rota y sus mejillas mojadas.

Charlie simplemente asintió mientras que su hija enterraba su rostro en mi pecho rompiendo a llorar, él se veía triste también, imaginaba que era difícil todo esto: su hija y esposa desaparecidas, su hija secuestrada por su madre, dos semanas sin saber de ellas y ahora la muerte de esposa.

Bella abandono su lugar en mi pecho para acercarse a su padre y llorar ambos.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio mientras ellos se consolaban el uno al otro cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe dejando ver a un muy altivo Jacob Black, quien de inmediato se acercó a Bella casi aventando a Charlie y tomar sus manos haciendo que una vena de enojo surgiera de mí y que Bella se encogiera más cerca de mí.

\- Bella amor ¿Como estas? ¿Te sientes bien? No sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti - tomo la mano de Bella, quien al instante se alejó de él para acurrucarse en mi pecho haciendo que Jacob fuera consiente de mi presencia "por primera vez".

\- ¿Que hace este tipo aquí Isabella? ¿Charlie? - pregunto mirándolos enojado - ¿Y qué haces con mi prometida?

\- Yo no soy tu prometida Jacob - aclaro.

\- ¿Que? Claro que lo eres - dijo para cruzarse de brazos y voltear a mirar a Charlie - Exijo una explicación sobre esto, ¿Que hace este tipo aquí? ¿Y porque estas abrazando a mi prometida?

\- Jacob, por favor... Estamos en un hospital y a menos que quieras que seguridad te saque es mejor que te calmes chico - respondió en voz seria que al momento obedeció, sin lugar a duda una clara muestra del porque era jefe de policía - Y sobre tus preguntas, Edward está aquí porque al contrario de ti, él se pasó estas dos semanas buscando a mi hija - sus palabras parecieron no sorprender a Bella.

\- P-por supuesto que estuve buscando a Bella - respondió algo nervioso - L-la cuestión es por qué este tipo está aquí con MI NOVIA.

\- No me llames así Jacob, ya no soy tú novia - dijo Bella seriamente - Siento decírtelo, pero nunca he sentido nada por ti, solo estaba contigo por la presión de mi madre - podíamos ver el enojo en los ojos negros de Jacob por lo que me puse en guardia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto.

\- Que no quiero ser más tu novia y mucho menos me voy a casar contigo - respondió firmemente.

Jacob dio un paso en la dirección de Bella por lo que en menos de un segundo me puse de pie y Charlie sujeto el brazo de Jacob.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando Black porque no me importara el que te conozca desde niño para arrestarte - comento peligrosamente.

Jacob se quedó en silencio mientras veía como Bella se aferraba a mí para voltear a mirar a Charlie antes de soltar un bufido soltándose de un tirón de su agarre.

\- Hagan lo que quieren, no me interesa - dijo antes de salir dando un fuerte portazo dejándonos en silencio.

\- Tendremos que mantenerle vigilado por un tiempo, con lo enojado que estaba es mejor prevenir alguna locura - comento Charlie soltando un suspiro pesado para voltear a vernos y sonreírle a su hija - ¿Como estás hija? ¿Ya ha venido el doctor?

\- Si estoy bien, dice que no hay rastro de alguna sustancia peligrosa - contesto - Al parecer lo que Renee me daba para mantenerme dormida eran pastillas homeopáticas.

\- No puedo creer la locura que fue capaz de hacer, en parte tal vez sea mi culpa por no darme cuenta de la obsesiva sobre protección que te tenía o, mejor dicho, no quise hacerlo - Charlie se sentó en la silla a lado de la cama.

\- No es tu culpa papá, nunca pensamos en que ella fuera capaz de llegar a esto... Pero ¿Qué paso en su pasado? Mientras discutía con ella pude notar el enorme resentimiento que tenía a los chicos como Edward - cuestiono Bella algo triste y preocupada.

\- Creo que es hora de que conozcas el pasado de tu madre hija - dijo con tono de derrota, pero a la vez de tristeza - Cuando conocí a Renee me enamoré de ella enseguida que no lo pensé dos veces para pedirle una cita... Pero había algo en su corazón que le impedía aceptar por lo que simplemente acepto que fuéramos amigos, pero con el paso del tiempo me dio una oportunidad... - cuanto más nos contaba más nos dábamos cuenta de la gran herida que tenía Renee en su corazón junto a un gran resentimiento por las personas "como yo" y él porque era tanto su negativa a lo nuestro.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿Un hermano? ¿Iba a tener un hermano? - pregunto Bella mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho.

\- Si lo pienso bien, tal vez eso haya sido el detonante para su comportamiento - respondió su padre - Cuando nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada de nuevo fue cuando comenzó su sobre protección y lo atribuí a la perdida que habíamos sufrido.

Tanto padre como hija se veían tristes, pero con el paso de los segundos y minutos comenzaron a asimilar todo hasta que Bella suspiro y se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de su padre.

\- Por ahora no nos queda más que aceptar lo que el destino nos preparó a todos, desde lo sucedido con mamá, la perdida de Peter, la sobre protección, mi noviazgo con Jacob... - suspiro mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas - Ya que eso me llevo estar con la persona a la que amo - agrego volteando a mirarme con una sonrisa - Papá, sé que es muy tarde para esto pero... Quiero presentarte a alguien.

\- Mmm... - simplemente comento siguiéndole el juego a su hija.

\- Papá, quiero presentarte a Edward Cullen... Mi esposo y padre del bebé que estoy esperando...

* * *

 *** ¡ZAZ! ¿Qué les pareció? Si sé que me tarde algo, pero es que he tenido algunas cosas que hacer, pero por fin pude terminar este cap. También les tengo una buena noticia y es que he estado pensando en darles una sorpresa, así que estén al pendiente de mis otras historias ¡yay!** **Bueno** **nos** **leemos** **en** **el** **siguiente** **cap...**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí le traigo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es mía de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Destiny**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Seis años después:**

\- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo papá? - pregunte mirándole preocupada.

\- Claro que si Bells, ¿O es que no me crees capaz de cuidar a mis propios nietos? - fingió un falso enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- No, claro que no, pero los gemelos son muy traviesos - respondí mirando por la ventana a los chicos jugando en el patio trasero.

\- No te preocupes, Sue cuidara a sus nietos y pensé en que podríamos llevar a los chicos a Port Ángeles - así que de ahí el repentino interés por cuidar a los chicos dos días seguidos.

No me mal interpreten, Charlie ama a los gemelos más que a nada - incluso he pensado que más que a mí - pero la energía interminable que poseían les hacía difícil de cuidar por más de un par de horas si no éramos Edward, yo o Esme - quien de alguna forma siempre encontraba la manera de mantenerlos entretenidos y sin provocar un terremoto en el lugar. -

\- Muy bien, cualquier cosa solo llámanos - dije tomando mi bolso y mi abrigo.

\- Isabella Cullen vayan y diviértanse, es su aniversario - dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

\- De acuerdo - respondí mientras caminaba hacía la puerta trasera - Sebastián, Anthony - al instante que escucharon mi voz corrieron hasta mí - Van a quedarse con el abuelo Charlie estos dos días ¿entendido? - ambos asintieron - Pórtense bien y no hagan que el abuelo nos llame o no les traeremos ningún regalo.

\- Si mamá - respondieron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Lo prometen? -

\- Lo prometemos mamá -

Deje un beso en la mejilla de cada uno y volvieron a sus juegos mientras me despedía de mi padre para subir a mi auto e iniciar mi camino a Seattle.

Durante el camino no pude evitar sonreír mientras mi mano en el volante captaba mi atención y los recuerdos llegaban a mí mente.

 ***** Flash Back *****

 _\- Papá quiero presentarte a Edward Cullen... Mi esposo y padre del bebé que estoy esperando... - el rostro de Charlie se transformó en uno de confusión y sorpresa._

 _\- ¿Que? ¿Qué quieres decir con esposo? ¿Y cómo que estas esperando un bebé? - el enojo y confusión dominaban sus ojos cafés._

 _\- Bueno, legalmente no estamos casados, pero hicimos nuestros votos en una pequeña iglesia y acerca de mí embarazo, supongo que sabes cómo paso - mis palabras hicieron que Charlie se pusiera rojo y aclarara su garganta - Creo que... Creo que en parte fue mi culpa que mamá explotara la noche que nos descubrió porque le confirme que había tenido relaciones con Edward... - mi mirada se dirigió a mis manos en mi regazo._

 _\- ... ¿Te obligo? - fue lo único que pregunto después de unos minutos._

 _\- ¡¿QUE?!¡NO! Claro que no me obligo - exclamé algo asustada - Edward nunca me obligaría a nada - Charlie simplemente asintió sin decir nada más._

 _En parte me sentía un poco asustada ante la reacción de Charlie ante mi embarazo, pero no dejaría que nadie nos separara de Edward, ni a mí ni a mi bebé._

 _\- Así que... Abuelo, ¿eh? - rompió el silencio haciendo que le miráramos sorprendidos._

 _\- Si... Mamá me hizo tomar una prueba de embarazo para evitar que me casara con Jacob esperando "un bastardo" pero le hice creer que era negativa y cuando me dejo a solas por un momento me hice la otra y salió positiva... - la cálida mano de Edward cubrió mis puños y eso me hizo relajarme un poco más - Eso me dio la fuerza para escapar, sabía que si mi madre se enteraba sería capaz de hacer algo contra mi bebé y no lo podía permitir._

 _Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas y al instante estaba entre los brazos de mi padre._

 _Después de unos momentos se separó de mí y acaricio mi mejilla limpiando mis lágrimas._

 _\- No puedo negar que hubiera querido que esto pasara en otro momento, tal vez cuando tuvieras una carrera, fueras más grande y estuvieras casada - dijo con sus ojos inundados por lágrimas - Pero un bebé siempre llega cuando es su tiempo y tenemos que aceptarlo con alegría._

 _\- Charlie... Sé que es algo tarde para esto, pero prometo que cuidare de Bella y este bebé siempre, procurare que nada les falte y los amare siempre - dijo Edward mirando seriamente a mi padre - Concédame la mano de su hija en matrimonio... - mi padre se quedó en silencio haciendo que la ansiedad comenzara a formarse en mi interior._

 _\- ¿Quién me asegura que mi hija y nieto estará en buenas manos? -_

 _\- Sé que usted sabe perfectamente lo que ambos sentimos y estos días se ha dado cuenta de que Bella siempre será mi prioridad, ahora mucho más por el bebé que lleva en su vientre._

 _\- ... Supongo que tendré que acondicionar dos habitaciones de la casa para la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia - dijo después de unos minutos de silencio soltando un suspiro pesado._

 ***** Flash Back End *****

Después de eso las cosas comenzaron a cambiar poco a poco, mis amigos y los Cullen se sorprendieron ante las noticias, pero no pudieron estar más que feliz y más las chicas que enseguida se pusieron a planear la boda real y las cosas para el bebé.

Las noticias acerca de lo sucedido con mi madre y mi embarazo de un chico diferente a Jacob corrieron por el pueblo e hizo que recibiera algunas miradas, así como rumores, pero no me importo en lo más mínimo, aunque al principio me sentía rara pero después de hablar con mi padre y Edward entendí que nuestra relación y mi embarazo no tenía que hacerme sentir mal porque no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

Y gracias a Dios y todas las deidades Jacob no se volvió a aparecer frente a nosotros, pero según algunos rumores que escucho mi padre, se casó con una chica de una reserva vecina y se convirtió jefe de la tribu.

Gracias a la ayuda de las chicas y Edward pude graduarme unas semanas antes del nacimiento de los gemelos.

No pudimos ocultar la enorme sorpresa que fue para nosotros enterarnos de que esperábamos dos bebés en lugar de uno y es que para mi cuarto mes de embarazo mi estomago era un poco más grande para un embarazo normal - o eso vi cuando iba a consulta y me encontraba con mujeres con el mismo tiempo de embarazo que yo - así que cuando me hicieron la ecografía nos dieron las noticias de que serían dos pero eso sí, no se pudo ver el sexo.

Las bromas por parte de Emmett no se hicieron esperar por la puntería de Edward, así como los nuevos planes de las chicas y Esme.

Edward trato de hablar con sus padres para darles la noticia del embarazo y nuestra próxima boda, pero su padre se negó a escuchar algo, pero después de varias insistencias y amenazas por parte de su esposa acepto hacer las paces con Edward.

Los gemelos nacieron una noche cálidos de mayo, el mismo día del cumpleaños de Edward, lo cual le hizo inmensamente feliz.

Sebastián y Anthony.

Aunque los dos eran físicamente idénticos eran polos completamente opuestos. Ambos eran parecidos a Edward, tenían la piel clara que hacía resaltar su cabello cobrizo y las hermosas esmeraldas de las que me había enamorado.

Sebastián era el dominante, el más travieso y hablador mientras que Anthony era más calmado y callado, pero ambos estaban llenos de energía por completo que de alguna manera misteriosa cansaba a todos.

Dos meses después del nacimiento de los gemelos y sin querer un año después de que nos conocimos en el bar Edward y yo nos casamos, fue algo sencillo y pequeño para pesar de las chicas, Esme y Elizabeth y como regalo de bodas Edward Sr. nos regaló una casa cerca de los límites de Forks, sin duda era muy hermosa con seis habitaciones, sala, comedor, cocina, un lindo porche y un enorme jardín para que los niños pudieran jugar libremente.

Nuestro matrimonio no había sido fácil - aunque nunca lo pensamos - criar a dos hijos mientras estudiaba o trabajamos no era nada sencillo, pero dábamos gracias a que teníamos a personas que nos ayudaban y nos apoyaban cuando más lo necesitábamos, en especial Charlie, ya que después del nacimiento de los gemelos convirtió a mi esposo en una de sus personas favoritas.

Mi pulgar jugo con mi anillo de compromiso y matrimonio dejando ver el tatuaje en forma de anillo que estaba ahí. Había sido una sorpresa para Edward en nuestro primer aniversario mientras que para el segundo decidimos tatuarnos las iniciales de los gemelos, yo en la cadera mientras que él en el centro de su pecho justo abajo de donde descansaba mi nombre - el cual fue su regalo de bodas -.

Para nuestro tercer año no habíamos podido celebrarlo porque yo había cogido un resfriado mientras que Edward había tenido que viajar a Chicago por un problema en el bar y el año pasado habíamos tenido que viajar de emergencia a ver a su padre porque se había roto una pierna mientras le ayudaba a Elizabeth a bajar unas cajas del ático, en fin, fue un problema tras otro.

Pero este año era diferente.

A parte de que mi padre había comenzado una especie de relación con Sue, una vieja amiga de la preparatoria y viuda que ayudaba en la estación, Edward me había pedido ir a Seattle a celebrar nuestro aniversario en el bar.

\- Hola Seth - dije a uno de los chicos del estacionamiento e hijo de Sue, él estaba estudiando la universidad en Seattle.

\- Hola Bella... - contesto mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al extremo - Hoy te vez... muy guapa...

No pude evitar sonreír ante su tartamudeo, hoy me había decidido a vestir con un vestido corto blanco con una pequeña chaqueta negra, algo parecido a lo que usé la primera noche que conocí a Edward.

\- Gracias Seth - simplemente dije mientras caminaba hacía la entrada donde estaba Félix, quien de inmediato me dejo entrar después de dirigirme un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

Como apenas eran los ocho de la noche, no había clientes, pero los empleados estaban más que listos para la jornada nocturna.

\- Hola Bella - me saludo Víctor cuando me acerque a la barra.

\- Hola Vic, ¿Como estas? -

\- Mejor ahora que te veo - comento en forma de broma.

\- ¿Sabes si Edward está en su oficina? -

\- No, salió con Marcus a ver algunos ingredientes para los cócteles que hacían falta - Marcus era primo de Félix, había empezado a trabajar un par de meses después de nuestra boda como bar tender - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

\- Un cóctel sin alcohol por favor - a pesar de tener veintitrés años y legalmente poder consumirlo no era muy fanática de este.

\- ¿Sabes que es algo irónico que no bebas alcohol siendo la esposa del dueño de uno de los mejores bares del país? - pregunto mientras preparaba mi bebida.

\- Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar -

\- Por cierto, muchas felicidades por el nuevo bar con este ya van a hacer cuatro - dijo dándome una sonrisa.

Durante estos seis años y a pesar de que estábamos ocupados criando dos pequeños torbellinos Edward había logrado abrir otro "Eclipse" en Los Ángeles y ahora tocaba en Florida - También felicidades por el nuevo libro, Elena compro el anterior y está más que loca de ansiosa por este nuevo - agrego y es que yo me había decidido por estudiar Literatura, había sido la mejor de mi clase, eso permitió que uno de mis ensayos llamara la atención de mis profesores y la publicaran, de ahí mi carrera como escritora de fantasía gótica iniciara, lo que me ayudaba mucho estar en casa y cuidar a los gemelos.

\- Muchas gracias -

\- Al paso que van se van a volver millonarios y se olvidaran de los pobres - comento en forma de broma haciendo me reír.

Al ser viernes, cuando el reloj marco las diez de la noche el bar se llenó de manera casi inmediata haciendo que me moviera a una de las mesas cerca de la pista, pero es que no había rastro de Edward y al parecer había olvidado su móvil en la oficina.

No dejaba de sorprenderme como el bar era muy popular, personas de diferentes etnias se movían al compás de la música.

\- Oh Edward Anthony Cullen está más que en problemas - murmure entre dientes mientras cruzaba mis brazos debajo de mis grandes senos, ya de por si eran grandes, pero después del nacimiento de los gemelos y de que los dejara de amamantar estos habían crecido un poco más - Bueno dado que no me voy a amargar mi aniversario de bodas voy a tener que disfrutar yo sola.

Decidida y MUY enojada con mi querido esposo, me pare en medio de la pista para comenzar a moverme al compás de la contagiosa música.

Sin poderlo evitar mi mente viajo a aquella noche del cumpleaños número dieciocho de Rosalie, la noche que disfrute de la libertar, la noche que conocí a Edward, la noche en que me entregue a él por primera vez.

Justo como esa vez, sentía la mirada de muchos hombres en mí, en mi cuerpo y varios tuvieron el valor de acercarse a mí, pero instintivamente los alejaba de mí.

Edward se había convertido en el único hombre en mi vida, la verdad no me interesaba tener otro más y no es como si los gemelos lo fueran a hacer fácil ya que al igual que su padre eran extremadamente celosos en cuanto a mí se refería, cosa de lo que Edward no podía estar más que orgulloso.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve bailando sola mientras rechazaba a cualquier tipo que se me acercara hasta que sentí como unos brazos se enrollaban en mi cintura mientras me atraían a un cuerpo cálido.

Excitación

Deseo

Mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa al sentir su cálido aliento en mi oído y cuello que hizo que al instante comenzara a moverme lo más sensualmente logrando que soltara un gruñido mientras me apegaba más a él. Una de sus escurridizas manos se coló por debajo de mi chaqueta negra acariciando mi costado izquierdo y la otra tocaba el interior de mis muslos.

Mis manos volaron de inmediato hasta su cabello cuando sentí como dejaba un húmedo beso en mi cuello.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ni cuantas veces hiciera el amor con él, el simple toque de Edward contra mi piel hacía que mi cuerpo se llenara de fuego.

Un fuego que me consumía de manera inmediata y hacía que le deseara dentro de mí al instante.

Gracias a la oscuridad del lugar y a la cantidad de personas a nuestro alrededor nadie podía ver como la traviesa mano de mi esposo colarse hasta llegar a mi centro ya más que húmedo y caliente.

\- Es una chica muy traviesa y mala, señora Cullen - susurro contra mi oído cuando noto que no llevaba bragas - Creo que tendré que castigarla - soltó un gruñido que lanzo corrientes eléctricas hasta mi clítoris mientras él jugaba con este.

\- ¿Porque señor Cullen? ¿Le molesta? - pregunte mientras mis dedos se enredaban en el cabello en su nuca - ¿Cree que los demás hombres me miran mientras se imaginan que llevo debajo de mi vestido? ¿Qué imaginan el tipo de ropa interior oculta mi muy necesitado y húmedo centro? - podía sentir como su erección crecía ante mis palabras.

Y es que a pesar de que Edward era muy celoso en cuanto a mi persona no podía evitar excitarse cuando le provocaba de esta manera, cosa que a mí también me encendía.

En un rápido movimiento se alejó de mí haciendo que soltara un gemido de protesta cuando alejo su mano de mi centro para tomarme por la cintura y encaminarnos hasta la segunda planta del lugar donde estaba la oficina.

No podía evitar sonreír ante su rápido caminar mientras los recuerdos de nuestro primer encuentro llegaban a mi mente, pero al contrario de aquella vez, no se detuvo para preguntarme si estaba segura, sino que simplemente nos adentró cerrando la puerta para apoyarme en ella mientras devoraba mis labios en un beso apasionado.

Ambos soltamos un gemido cuando apoye mi pierna contra su cadera haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran, Edward tomo mi otra pierna y con un impulso enrede ambas en su cadera mientras él sostenía mi trasero desnudo para llevarme hasta el escritorio.

Sin romper nuestro beso comenzamos a desnudarnos con demasiada prisa, era una gran necesidad que se había convertido en parte de nuestra vida.

\- Oh Edward... - gemí cuando sus besos comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar a mis senos sensibles.

\- Últimamente están muy sensibles - murmuro antes de tomar uno de mis pezones en su boca mientras que tiraba del otro.

\- Deja de jugar conmigo... ¡AH! - exclamé cuando sentí como tres de sus dedos se adentraban en mi centro de un solo golpe y con sus anteriores caricias no tarde en sentir como mis paredes internas se comenzaban a comprimir.

\- Eso es nena - su aliento caliente choco contra mi sexo e hizo que mi mirada se enfocara en él.

En estos seis años juntos ambos habíamos cambiado físicamente. Después de mi embarazo las curvas que había en mi cuerpo se hicieron mucho más notorias, mis senos se agrandaron y mi cabello creció que ahora lo llevaba hasta el inicio de mi cintura y en las puntas se formaban ligeros rizos, cosa que les encantaba a los hombres de la casa Swan - Cullen.

Mientras que Edward había tomado una aparecía mucha más madura, su cabello estaba un poco más corto que cuando lo conocí - los chicos solían querer imitar su aparecía y necesitábamos tener cuidado con las reglas de la escuela - pero su barbilla se veía más marcada con la ligera barba que portaba - que sin duda le hacía ver mucho más sexy y caliente que nunca para un hombre de treinta y un años - su cuerpo estaba marcado por el ejercicio que solía hacer con Emmett y Jasper una vez a la semana pero no único que no había cambiado era el fuego en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Ojos verdes que me miraban con pasión y deseo mientras su lengua hacía contacto con mí hinchado clítoris, lo cual me hizo soltar un gemido mientras mi espalda se arqueaba.

\- Oh si Edward... Así... - dije cuando aumento sus lamidas y sus dedos incrementaron la velocidad, apoye una de mis manos en el escritorio y la otra se cerró alrededor de su cabello mientras trataba de atraerlo más a mí.

No bastaron más que unos cuantos minutos más para que llegara al orgasmo mientras gritaba su nombre.

\- ¡AH! - exclamamos ambos cuando se adentró en mí de un solo golpe.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un fiero beso mientras comenzaba a moverse rápidamente. Mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda ante el placer que estaba sintiendo y a él le encendía cuando lo hacía. Sentí como salía de mí para bajarme de la mesa dándome la vuelta para adentrarse de nuevo de un solo golpe.

\- Te amo nena - le escuche decir mientras besaba mi espalda y estrujaba mis senos.

\- Ah... Te amo Edward... - le sentía embestir con mayor fuerza haciéndome sentir como algo se formaba en mi vientre bajo mientras mi interior comenzaba a oprimir alrededor de su miembro.

Sentí como apoyaba su pecho a mi espalda mientras tiraba de mis pezones e incrementaba sus penetraciones a una velocidad que me volvía loca y que hizo que no tardáramos mucho en llegar juntos al clímax.

\- Siento haber llegado tarde - le escuche susurrar contra mi espalda cuando ambos caímos rendidos en su escritorio aún sin deshacer nuestra unión.

\- ¿Sí? Pues espero que me lo sepas compensar - dije dándome la vuelta antes de tomar su rostro entre mis manos besarle apasionadamente iniciando otra ronda más.

\- Feliz aniversario amor - susurro Edward, acariciando mi espalda tiernamente mientras descansaba en su pecho.

No sabía muy bien cuantas veces habíamos hecho el amor, pero al final toda nuestra ropa termino esparcida por la oficina con nosotros en el mismo sillón en el que hicimos el amor aquella noche que nos conocimos.

\- Siento mucho haber llegado tarde, pero es que tuvimos algunos problemas con la camioneta de Marcus cuando veníamos de regreso - explico.

\- Mmm, por esta vez te la paso, pero espero que no llegues tarde cuando se trate de las actividades de las gemelas - le sentí tensarse cuando comprendió el significado de mis palabras por lo que levante mi mirada y pude apreciar como sus ojos se habían abierto ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿Estas embarazada? - pregunto susurrando.

\- Tres meses y al parecer son niñas - respondí dándole una enorme sonrisa haciendo que una parecida se formara en los suyos - Feliz aniversario.

Edward se acercó para capturar mis labios con los suyos, no necesitaba de palabras para entender que estaba más que feliz ante la noticia y es que al igual que con los gemelos, este embarazo era una completa sorpresa.

\- No sé cómo lo haces, pero espero que este sea el último embarazo doble que tenga o tendremos que comprar otra casa más grande - murmure cuando nos separamos.

\- En mi defensa debo decir que no era mi intención, pero el destino se ha encargado de pagarnos todo lo malo que sufrimos - dijo mientras volvía a besarme haciéndome sentir como su pene cobraba vida contra mi vientre - ¿Qué le parece si celebramos la próxima llegada de nuestras hijas, señora Cullen? - pregunto acomodándose en mi entrada y adentrándose lentamente haciéndome soltar un gemido de placer mientras le miraba con la ceja levantada ante su afirmación - ¿Qué? Aunque me encantaría volver a tener niños, tengo que asegurarme de que esta vez sean las princesas de papá.

\- Eso me parece... Ah, genial, señor Cullen - respondí comenzando a moverme de forma sensual logrando que soltara un gemido ronco y sus ojos se volviera a encender esa llama cruda que me volvió loca esa noche, la noche en que el destino se encargó de unirnos.

* * *

 *** (escondida en el armario de mi habitación) ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?... Si sé que me tarde algo...** _ **Coff**_ **, MUCHO,** _ **coff**_ **... Pido disculpas por eso, pero en mi defensa se me juntaron un par de cosas y cuando estuve lista para hacer el cap. me interrumpieron y perdí el hilo... En fin, espero le haya gustado esta historia, pero como dije al principio es corta. También les debo otra disculpa porque no he podido darles la sorpresa que mencione anteriormente, pero prometo ponerme las pilas y hacerlo lo más pronto posible.**


End file.
